Serpent Fang in the Lion's Den
by slytherin-kittycat
Summary: COMPLETE! It is Hermione and Draco's 6th year. They are forced to work on an advance potions project together, and soon they discover that something other than the potion is brewing between them. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: Hogwarts Express

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please review when you're done reading, this is my first fan fic and I want to know what you guys think of it. Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: All-Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

It was that time of year again, September first. Time for young witches and wizards to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for yet another year of learning; Hermione Granger, a muggle born witch, was entering her 6th year at Hogwarts, and she was as excited as she had been on her first train ride to the school. This year she was to be beginning her NEWT level classes. She had received top marks on all of her OWLs, so she was ready to begin the more challenging classes and learn more difficult magic. She was also excited to be returning to Hogwarts to see her three best friends, Harry Potter, and Ron, and Ginny Weasley.

As Hermione approached the entrance to platform 9 ¾, she turned and smiled at her parents.  
"By honey, have a great time at school" her dad said as he hugged her good-bye.  
"We'll miss you!" her mom cried lovingly.  
  
"I'll miss you both too, but don't worry I'll be just fine," Hermione assured them. They believed her because she had never told them all the activities she and her friends did at school. After all she didn't want her parents worrying about her. With the thought of what exciting adventure they would have this year, she leaned inconspicuously onto the brick wall leading to platform 9 ¾ and in an instant she had disappeared, and a busy platform had materialized in front of her.  
  
Hermione glanced around and instantly spotted the red hair belonging to Ron. He stood head and shoulders above most of the other students. Hermione smiled to herself thinking 'it's good to be back.' "Ron! Harry!"  
  
Harry and Ron turned at the sound of their names. They spotted Hermione heading toward them and they both smiled. They were very impressed with how she had changed over the summer, not only had she grown a little taller, but she seemed to have found a way to tame her hair so that it was no longer bushy, instead it had an elegant wave to it. "Hey Hermione!" they both called.  
  
After greeting each other, the boys helped Hermione load her trunk onto the train, and then they all went to find a compartment. They settled into one along with Ginny, and quickly began telling each other about their summer vacations and how glad they were to be back at school.   
  
Draco Malfoy was also entering his sixth year at Hogwarts. He was a pure-blood Slytherin and proud of it. He was glad to be returning to that he could again bury himself in his studies, he was always happiest when he was studying because he didn't have to think about anything else in the world. However, Draco was not as happy about returning to his house. Although he loved being a Slytherin, he did not count any of his housemates as friends, none of them came near to matching him intellectually nor in any other way, and because of this he spent most of his time alone. Crabbe and Goyle enjoyed following him everywhere, but he could never talk to them about anything important, and he could easily get rid of them, as he often did.  
  
Draco walked along the platform with his mother and father, he sneered when he saw all the other students greeting their friends. Though he pretended he was above such nonsense emotions on the outside, deep down he wished he had friends like all his classmates seemed to have. As they approached the train, his father spoke to him for the first time all morning, "Now Draco, I expect you to not disappoint me this year," Lucius leaned in so that his face was centimeters away from Draco's. His stare bore into Draco's eyes like knives, "I will not accept one more year of you coming out second best against some filthy mudblood, do you understand?" Draco merely nodded, then without so much as a goodbye to either of his parents, he turned and loaded his things onto the train.  
  
Draco entered the train and set off to find an empty compartment. No sooner had he found one than some first years opened the door and tried to come in, yet one look at Draco's angry face sent them running. Draco never had a problem getting the other students to obey him. He had been trained all his life to convey a confident and powerful demeanor, and by now it was second nature to him. It was for this reason that he was known as the Slytherin Prince. While that title was a compliment from his housemates, the rest of the school considered it to be an insult. Draco enjoyed the title; after all he did rule the school, so it was only fitting.  
  
The Slytherin Prince was about to pull out his potions book and begin reading when Pansy Parkinson opened the door. "Draco!" Pansy was a pug- faced girl, and a fellow Slytherin. She jumped into the seat next to him and immediately began fawning all over him. "Oh Draco I missed you so much over the summer, didn't you miss me?" She looked at him with what she thought was a sweet face, but it really just repulsed Draco. He only hung out with Pansy because she was the smartest person in Slytherin besides him, and because there was really no way to avoid her, she was constantly all over him. Crabbe and Goyle then entered the compartment and sat down. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes he was not looking forward to this year at all.  
  
Within seconds, Pansy was jabbering away about her summer vacation, and practically lying on top of Draco. When they had been younger, Draco enjoyed this attention, but over the years, he had become to dislike it more and more, and now he completely loathed it. Yet he let her do it anyway, all the while maintaining his closed and stony façade. Just after the train left the station and was chugging along, a voice spoke over a loudspeaker, "Attention, attention, would all house prefects please report to the front compartment for a brief meeting. Thank you."  
  
Upon hearing the announcement, Draco and Pansy, being the Slytherin prefects, exited their compartment and walked the short distance to the very front compartment where the Head Boy and Girl were waiting. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione, the Gryffindor prefects also made their way through the train to the front compartment. Hermione was anxious and excited to attend the meeting, but Ron really couldn't care less, he didn't take the same pride in his prefect duties that Hermione did.  
  
Hermione's joy and happiness about heading back to school were interrupted when she saw the Slytherin prefects. She had almost managed to forget how much she hated the Slytherins, but it was hard to ignore them when she had to work side by side with the worst of them. Hermione could deal with Pansy, after all her taunting was only about stupid stuff, and though it made Hermione angry for a second, the anger didn't last. Draco on the other hand, knew how to get underneath Hermione's skin; he was the first and only one who had ever had the audacity to call her a mudblood. Plus, he seemed to enjoy pissing her off and making her life miserable, which only served to make her angrier.  
  
She tried not to look at him when she entered the room, but that platinum blond hair was nearly impossible to ignore, as was his piercing stare, which seemed to penetrate her very flesh. He never seemed to turn away until she looked at him, thereby acknowledging that he won, he got to her. This time was no exception, the moment she entered she could feel his cold uncaring eyes watching her, following her every move. After she took a seat next to Ron, she glared at Draco, staring him right in the eyes. Unlike most people who have been caught staring, Draco never turned away, he just looked deeper into her, and it scared her every time it happened. As soon as their eyes locked, she looked away again, and having won their little contest, Draco looked away as well, smiling smugly.  
  
"Hermione, you alright?" asked Ron, who had noticed that she was suddenly tense and quiet.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione quickly dismissed his concern; she had never told any of her friends just how much Draco bothered her, nor how often he managed to make her skin crawl.  
  
The rest of the meeting passed without incident. They were merely reminded of their duties, and informed that they were all being examined closely for potentially becoming the next Head Boy and Girl. It was not guaranteed that the positions would go to prefects, but more often than not they did, so it was imperative that all who were interested be on their best behavior all year. Hermione was determined to get the position, being Head Girl had always been her ultimate goal at school next to earning top marks in all he classes.  
  
Draco, more than wanting the position of Head Boy, was expected to get it by his father. He personally didn't see that there was anything he could do to get the position with saint Potter around, but his father wouldn't accept that excuse. Lucius didn't accept any excuses. It wasn't that Draco wouldn't have loved to get the position, he did want it, the power that came with it, the privileges, they all sounded wonderful to Draco. It was just that he had never been given a choice in anything, so he didn't know what he truly wanted, and he doubted he ever would.


	2. Chatper 2: School's In Session

**A/N: **I do not own any of the characters or settings in this story, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. Please review when you're done reading, this is my first fan fic and I want to know what you guys think of it. Thanks a lot! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: School's in Session**

Hermione awoke well rested for the first day of classes. She got dressed, grabbed her bag and headed down to the Great Hall with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They were chatting merrily at breakfast when Professor McGonagall came by to give them their schedules. "Oh great, potions first," complained Harry. "What a great way to start the new school year."  
  
"I just hope we don't have any classes with the Slytherins this year," commented Ron as he watched Draco and his fellow 6th year Slytherins enter the Great Hall and take their seats. "I don't know if I can take another year of that insufferable git Malfoy."  
  
"We shouldn't have many classes with them, if any, it's not like they have the brains to pass their OWLS and get into the NEWT level classes like we did" commented Hermione matter-of-factly.  
  
A deep booming bell sounded to announce that it was time to head to class. The trio reluctantly left their seats in order to walk down to the dungeons for potions class with professor Snape. When they reached the classroom, they sat in the very back of the room so they could be as far away from Snape as possible. Much to their dismay Draco and Pansy soon walked in and headed to the front of the classroom, followed by some Ravenclaws and a couple Hufflepuffs.  
  
The minute class was supposed to start Professor Snape stormed in. "I see that all of you have managed to return. . . how fortunate," Snape curled his lip and looked at Harry as he spoke. Normally I only accept those who have received 'Outstanding' on their OWL potions test into this class. However, since only two students managed to do that, the Headmaster requested that I open the class to those of you who received 'Excellent' as well." Snape paused and looked at his class with loathing. "Yet the Headmaster agrees that it would be a shame to hold back the students who deserve to be here, therefore those who did receive 'Outstanding' marks shall be working on a special project that will require them to research and concoct a particularly difficult potion. They are to meet with me after class."  
  
They spent the rest of class reviewing important information about ingredients and potions, and taking loads of notes. Harry, Ron and Hermione were thrilled when it was finally time to pack up. Harry and Ron made to leave, but Hermione stayed behind to see what project she was going to be working on, and who she would be working with. She waited until everyone was out of the room except for her, Professor Snape, and to her horror, Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, it seems as if you two are the only ones with brains enough to deserve to be here, so professor Dumbledore thinks it is a good idea for both of you to work together in order to research a complex but extremely valuable potion. The potion is called the revival drought. You shall be required to research what it does, its ingredients, how and where to find those ingredients, the history behind the creation of the potion, and you will be required to make the potion as well."  
  
Hermione listened to Snape's instructions with an increasing sense of foreboding. She was going to have to work together with Malfoy! Draco meanwhile, didn't even appear to be paying attention. He was staring at the desk in front of him nonchalantly leaning back in his chair. Snape glanced at each student, and then continued. "You are to first do all the necessary research, and then you shall procure the ingredients. After that you will begin to brew the potion, and while it is brewing you will write an essay researching the history of the potion. What its use is, and how the ingredients react together to perform that function. You shall come to class like always, but you will work on this project rather than doing class homework. That is all."  
  
Draco sauntered out of Snape's classroom, scowling at the thought of having to work with Granger outside of class. It figures that his hard work would be repaid like this, by him being forced to work with a filthy mudblood. Draco slowly made his way to Transfiguration; he was in no rush to continue this year at all. And it was just the first day back. . . . .

At the end of Snape's instructions, Hermione nodded and nearly ran out of the classroom. She only just made it to herbology on time. She stood next to Harry and Ron and frowned. Professor Sprout began class before she had a chance to tell them what was wrong, and soon enough she was immersed in taking notes and forgot all about her potions project.  
  
However, after class, Harry and Ron asked Hermione about what professor Snape had said, and it all came back to her.  
  
"Ugh," she replied, "it's horrible! I have to work all year on a potions project, researching and brewing this really advanced, complicated potion."  
  
"So?" interrupted Harry, "you've never minded extra work before." "It's not the work that bothers me! I have to do all that with Malfoy!" "What!" shouted Harry and Ron in unison. "That sucks Hermione," added Ron. "Yeah tell me about it," agreed Hermione, "this is going to be a very long year." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Potions Project

**A/N: **I do not own anything in this story except the plot.

I would like to thank _Erica X Lea_ and _Alcapacien _for being the first ones to review my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it! Everyone, please continue to R&R cause I love hearing your opinions and knowing if you like the story or not.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Potions Project******  
  
At their next potions class, Hermione and Draco had agreed to meet in the library at 8:00 on Thursday evening. Neither was looking forward to this meeting, but both were determined to get top marks in the class. Draco especially since Snape was his head of house, and he didn't want to disappoint him. Draco was already there reading a book by the time Hermione arrived. She paused when she saw him, surprised to see him there earlier than her. For a moment she merely watched him reading, he looked very different when he was not smirking. He actually looked really good, the way his brow was furrowed in concentration, and the way his platinum locks fell perfectly next to his eyes, framing his face wonderfully. And his eyes, his steel gray eyes had always intrigued her, even when they were looking upon her with unmatched hatred; to her his eyes seemed like a raging storm. Hermione's gaze subconsciously traveled down the length of his body, even through his robes, she could tell he was extremely well built. Quidditch training had obviously done him well; she was surprised she had never noticed before.  
  
An angry voice interrupted her little examination of the finer points of Draco's physique "Granger, I know I'm irresistibly good looking, but the sooner we start this thing, the less time we have to spend with each other, so if you don't mind, stop gawking and get to work," Draco spat in an annoyed tone.  
  
Hermione was thrown back into reality with a jolt, he hadn't looked up from his reading or anything, how did he know she was there? "Yeah right Malfoy, like I would want to look at your ugly face any more than I have to," retorted Hermione, blushing slightly at the face that she had in fact been checking him out. She was mad at herself for doing it, and she kicked herself because she had actually liked what she saw. She sat down across from him and rummaged through her bag for parchment and a quill. "Ok, first we need to do some research on this revival drought, it's supposed to be extremely advanced and difficult, so I expect we'll have to look through the older and difficult books.  
  
Draco threw his head back and took a bored sounding breath, "the revival draught is the one potion in the world known to be able to cure people who are between life and death, people whose souls have already begun to leave the body and travel beyond or become ghosts. If administered quickly enough, it cures even the most fatal wounds. It also has the power to remove deadly poisons from a person's body. It is called the revival drought because it is used on people who are seemingly already dead, therefore, it revives them." He spoke as if this was the most obvious and boring information in the world, and didn't even stop to look at her.  
  
Hermione sat in awe through Draco's speech, "How did you know that?"  
  
Draco settled himself lazily into the seat across from her with an arrogant look on his face, "I did a little research on it." He motioned to the book he had been reading, "I always like to be prepared." He smirked at her, obviously pleased at himself for knowing something Hermione didn't.  
  
Hermione scoffed, "Don't think that you're something just because you memorized a paragraph of a book Malfoy. This potion's going to be much harder than that."  
  
Draco started and leaned across the desk toward Hermione, the close proximity between them scared her slightly. "Listen Granger, I will not be spoken to like that by some filthy stinking mudblood like you!"  
  
Hermione backed away when Draco approached her, but her face was determined to show no fear. Anger swelled up inside her as he spoke, and she was about to retort when Madame Pince, the librarian, came up to them. "Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Not at all," replied Draco smoothly.  
"Then I suggest you keep your voices down unless you want to be kicked out."  
"No need, we were finished here anyway," and with that Draco stalked off without a glance at Hermione.   
  
----------  
  
Hermione was still fuming when she entered the Gryffindor Common room. How dare that prat Malfoy call her a mudblood and then just leave without doing any work at all. "Hermione, are you ok?" Harry asked when he saw her. "Malfoy didn't do anything to you did he?"  
  
Ron flew out of his seat, "Tell us if he did cause, we'll go beat his brains in!"  
Hermione smiled and shook her head, "Thanks just the same, but I'd rather just have you two stay here instead of getting detention for beating on Malfoy." Hermione sighed, "Plus isn't not like I haven't heard him call me a mudblood before, I should probably just get used to it."  
  
"If that prat calls you a mudblood one more time I swear I'll beat him to the ground," said Harry seriously.  
Hermione smiled thankfully. "I know, and thanks for that, it's nice just to know that you two are here for me."   
  
----------  
  
Draco marched out of the library, inside he was in a rage, but on the outside he showed no sign of emotion. That was the one helpful thing he had ever learned from his father, how to conceal any and all emotion. In the past he had mostly used his skill when being punished by Lucius. He was accustomed to pain, both emotional and physical, but he never showed anyone how much it hurt. After learning to mask his emotions from Lucius' tortures, there was no way he was possibly going to let his anger at having to work with that mudblood Granger show on the outside.   
  
He reached his dungeon common room before he realized he was there. He entered and went straight up to his bed. As he marched through the room, Pansy launched herself towards him "Draco! You're back early; want to play a game of exploding snap or something?" Pansy tried to sneak her hand around Draco's waist, but Draco grabbed her arm and pushed it away, then headed up to his room without a word to her or anyone. Once in his room, he changed out of his clothes, because he slept in his boxers, and closed the curtains surrounding his bed. He took out a small leather bound book. It was engraved with his name and a dragon in silver ink. He opened the clasp on the book and took out a large eagle feather quill and some ink. This was his journal that he had kept ever since he had learned to write. There was a spell on the journal that caused the ink disappear into the pages on the dawning of each new year. Draco could retrieve the entries various ways, but he never did, there were no memories written in this book that he wanted to relive. He lifted the quill to a blank page, and began to write. 


	4. Chapter 4: More Good News

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or places, those belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers, I'm glad to hear that you are liking the story so far! You guys are the best!!

And to anyone who is reading and not reviewing, I already have the story written, and I am presently editing it in responce to the reviews I get, so the more you review, the faster I'll update! (hint hint). Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy the story and I welcome your comments and criticism!

I have decided to increase the rating of the story to PG-13 for things that happen in later chapters, I hope that doesn't cause a problem for anyone. Now, on with the story . . .

* * *

**Chapter 4: More Good News  
****  
** The following morning, Hermione awoke happy and refreshed; completely forgetting how mad she had been the night before. She got ready, and met Harry, Ron, and Ginny in the common room to head down to breakfast. They chatted merrily about how happy they were for the weekend to be so near until the bell rang, which reminded them that they still had one whole day of classes left. "Can't believe our rotten luck," Ron complained, "the last day of the week and we have to start it with Divination, and end it with Potions! Do you think anything could be more torture than that?"  
  
"No," Harry and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"At least you don't have to sit through Trelawney rambling all morning, Hermione," mumbled Harry, he hated sitting through Divination and being told he was about to die during every class.  
  
"True," agreed Hermione, "but I have to sit through Arithmancy." "I thought you liked Arithmancy," mocked Ron.   
  
"I do, but Malfoy's in that class, I can't stand it, I always feel like he's gonna hex when I'm not looking. Plus, I still detest the idea of ending the week with Potions," she moaned. "Well, I'll see you later!" she called to the boys as she walked down the hall to Arithmancy. She reached the classroom, and headed to her seat in the very front, she was joined a moment later by Dean Thomas, a fellow Gryffindor. Shortly afterward, a few Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff entered the classroom. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang, she was happy because Malfoy had not shown up, and if he wasn't in Arithmancy, then maybe he wouldn't be in potions either. With that thought, Hermione turned her attention to professor Vector, delighted at the idea of a Malfoy free day. She absolutely hated being in so many of his classes, plus she was not keen on seeing him after what happened the night before.  
  
"Well class, I have graded you first quizzes, and I must say I was rather disappointed with how little everyone seems to have retained over the summer." Professor Vector proceeded to talk to the class while walking through their desks handing back their papers. "I see we have a lot of work ahead of us. I hope you are all prepared for a difficult year, preparing for your NEWTS!" Professor Vector reached Hermione's paper and whispered, "Well done Miss Granger." Professor Vector looked at the last paper, "Ah and where is Mr. Malfoy?"  
  
The students all looked at one another, as none of them were in Slytherin, they did not know where Malfoy was. At that moment, much to Hermione's dismay, Draco walked in. He brought a note to professor Vector, "Sorry I'm late professor." Professor Vector read the note, nodded and said "no problem Mr. Malfoy, here is your quiz." She handed Draco his quiz and walked back to her desk while Draco went to his seat.  
  
After an hour and a half of taking notes, mostly going over things from last year, the class got up to leave, "Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, can I see you both up here for a moment?" professor Vector asked as the students shuffled out of the room. The two students walked up to professor Vector, I'm sure it's no surprise to either of you that the rest of the class is far behind where we should be. I would feel completely awful having the both of you sitting here reviewing, when you could be doing much more productive things. I have heard that you are working on an additional project for Professor Snape's class, and I have agreed to allow you both to work on that project until the class have caught up with you.  
  
Hermione reacted to this news with revulsion, "but, but professor, what about class? Surely you need me here?"  
  
"No Miss Granger, I have discussed the matter with the other teachers and we all agree that your time would be better spent working on the potions project, so for next class, Madame Pince will be expecting you in the library."  
  
"Yes professor," mumbled Hermione dejectedly. She then turned and stalked out of the room and headed to Transfiguration.  
  
Draco had merely nodded at professor Vector's instructions, and then followed Hermione out of the room. He watched her scurrying off to class with a scowl on his face, 'great' he thought; 'now I actually have to spend time with that stinking mudblood'. And with that thought, he made his way to Charms.   
  
Half a day later it was time for potions class. Harry, Ron and Hermione shuffled into class as late as they possibly could and made their way to the very back of the room. Professor Snape swept in the moment the bell rang, and so began their final 45 minutes of torture before they were free for the weekend. They spent all lesson taking notes on Veritaserum and how it is able to make people tell the truth. At the end of the lesson, professor Snape told them they would be concocting a milder form of truth potion that though not nearly as powerful, has the same general effect as Veritaserum. "Malfoy, Granger, to my desk now," professor Snape snarled at the end of his lesson, "I trust that professor Vector informed you two that you will spend her class time working on you potion?" They both nodded. "I expect you two to come up with a list of ingredients by the first Hogsmeade weekend so you can shop at the apothecary for them, understood."   
  
They both nodded again, then Hermione rushed out of the classroom where Harry and Ron were waiting for her, and Draco meandered to the Slytherin common room.   
  
The weekend passed without incident, and Monday arrived much too quickly in the opinion of the students. Hermione didn't even glance in Draco's direction during potions, and as she made her way to the library during Arithmancy class, she braced herself for the worst. Draco was already there when she arrived, and Madame Pince led her to the very back of the Library where they could study without distraction. Draco was already absorbed in a book when she sat down. And rather than speak, she chose to pick up a book and begin researching for herself. She spent a lot of time reading without finding anything, yet Malfoy, she noticed, seemed to be finding a lot, he was continually writing notes. She watched him working, he was completely oblivious to her, and she couldn't help but feel the butterflies return to her stomach as it again dawned on her how good looking Draco was when he wasn't being a git.  
  
Gradually, Draco realized Hermione was watching him, he looked at her quickly, and she immediately focused her attention back on her reading. Draco stared at her for a moment, noting that her face had turned slightly pink, and he wondered how long she had been watching him. Not wanting her to think that he was looking at her, he returned to his work, jotting down ingredients they would need as well as notes for their essay.  
  
After about an hour of not finding anything and seeing Draco constantly writing Hermione threw her book down and said "what are you writing?"  
  
Draco looked up annoyed by the interruption replied, "For your information, I'm writing the ingredients we're going to need to make this potion."  
  
"But where are you finding them? I've been looking for ages in every notable book I can find, and I haven't even found a single mention of any ingredients used for the revival drought!" said Hermione.  
  
"They're all right here in Ancient and Forgotten Spells, Potions, and Charms" he answered coolly.  
  
"Why would it be in there? For such an important potion wouldn't the ingredients be in a more important and noteworthy book?" she questioned.  
  
"You would think so, since the potion is so powerful, but it's incredibly difficult and time consuming to make, and according to this book, it requires an ingredient that is extremely rare, yet absolutely essential. It doesn't list what that is as far as I can tell though."  
  
"Peculiar" mumbled Hermione more to herself than to Draco. She became lost in thought, totally unaware of the world around her.  
  
Draco watched her as she thought, despite himself he couldn't help but notice that her hair seemed to have tamed itself a bit over the summer and she had grown taller and more womanly as well. He was amused by the gleam in her eye as she thought deep and hard. "Maybe we should just ask Madame Pince if she has any suggestions for where it might be," she suggested.  
  
"Draco Malfoy does not ask for help, I can find it on my own if you're not going to look for it."  
  
Hermione was insulted, "I was merely suggesting that we ask for help since we have a deadline to consider, I will not fail this assignment just because you're too stubborn to ask for help."  
  
Draco started, he leaned over the desk inches away from Hermione's face, she was startled, but refused to back away. "I have never failed anything in my life, nor have I asked for help, and I'm not about to start doing either now," growled Draco. With that, the bell rang to signal the end of class, and Draco threw the book he was reading in his bag and stormed out of the library, leaving Hermione sitting speechless in her seat. 


	5. Chapter 5 Tiny Breakthroughs

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to J.K. Rowling

**A/N: **I would again like to thank all my wonderful reviewers! A couple of you have asked questions, so here are my answers:

_silvia665 - _don't worry, the romance will start soon. In order to keep the characters as in character as possible I decided to make it start out really slow, but don't worry, it will happen! :D  
_amy85 - _I'm glad you're liking the story, but I can't let you know anything about the ending, cause it would ruin it for you!

And to all the rest of my reviewers, I again say thank you, and I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Tiny Breakthroughs  
  
** The next couple weeks passed without much trouble. Draco and Hermione both continued about their research during class time, yet they never spoke much, unless it was to ask about a book or something simple. They had found all of the ingredients they needed except for one that all their research mentioned, yet never named. It was as if the ingredient was so obvious that it didn't need naming, yet both students were completely stumped as to what it could be. They had two weeks left to go until the first Hogsmeade weekend, so they were both beginning to get anxious about whether or not they would find it. Unbeknownst to Draco, Hermione had asked the librarian for help one evening when she was alone, but even that effort proved futile.  
  
Hermione was greatly relieved that their study sessions had become more relaxed, and sometimes when she was particularly frustrated her eyes would unconsciously drift over to Draco, and every time she would marvel at how handsome he was. She enjoyed seeing the serious look on his face when he was deeply involved in his studies. Little did she know that he was having similar thoughts about her when she wasn't looking. Draco was very amused by the way she would bite her bottom lip when she was thinking hard, and the way her eyes lit up when she found something interesting.  
  
During one such study session, both students were particularly frustrated because no matter where they looked they could not find the missing ingredient. Draco closed the book he was reading and threw it on threw floor, Hermione looked up in surprise.  
  
"I give up," Draco muttered, "no wonder no one makes this potion anymore, no one knows how to make it cause some stupid moron forgot to write down all the ingredients."  
  
"Well, maybe we're going about it the wrong way," suggested Hermione.  
  
"What are you talking about Granger? How else are we supposed to find the missing ingredient if it's not written anywhere?" retorted Draco.  
  
"Well, let's examine what we have so far," Hermione pulled out her notes on the potion. "All the research we've done says that the missing ingredient is the most important one. . . "  
  
"Well thank you for stating the obvious," Draco mocked with that all- to-familiar smirk on his face.  
  
Hermione gave him a reprimanding look and continued as if she hadn't heard him, "so we know that whatever this ingredient is, it must provide the potion with the main power of restoring the body to health once it's been injured."  
  
"And your point?" Draco asked as he lay back in his chair staring at the ceiling.  
  
"The point," Hermione said sternly "is that perhaps we've been going about this the wrong way."  
  
"Are you going to say what you mean? Or are you going to make me listen to you all day?" interrupted Draco.  
  
"What I'm saying," continued Hermione, "is maybe we should just put our heads together and try to think of what ingredient we know of that can do something like that."  
  
"Excuse me? You want me, Draco Malfoy, to work with a mudblood?" Draco said pompously.  
  
Hermione was enraged at him, but she knew they needed to work together if they were going to ever get this potion made, so she chose to ignore him and change her persuasive tactics, "yes, that's what I'm asking you to do. But I understand if you don't want to, I mean I always knew Slytherins were chickens, so I shouldn't have expected you to have the guts to work with a muggle born Gryffindor. I guess we'll just have to tell professor Snape that we couldn't do it. I'm sure he wouldn't mind writing to your father telling him how his son failed a project." Hermione silently applauded herself as she viewed Draco's reaction to her words. She finally managed to hit a nerve in the impenetrable Draco Malfoy.  
  
He looked at her first with wide-eyed anger that evolved into a sly smile "Draco Malfoy never turns down a challenge." He was about to continue when the bell signaling the end of class sounded, "Okay Granger, next class session, we start working together."  
  
"Deal," agreed Hermione.   
  
So Hermione walked into the next study session with high hopes that she and Malfoy would finally get some work done without trying to kill each other. Malfoy on the other hand was not in a good mood that morning, all because of a letter he had received from Lucius at breakfast.  
  
_ Draco,  
Good news! He has accepted our request and you shall officially join us at the end of the school year. I shall not accept any hesitation on your part, and I shall accept no excuses for anything but top performance from you. You shall meet us in the Hogs Head during your next Hogsmeade weekend at 12:00 noon so we can finalize the arrangements. No excuses and I will not accept tardiness!  
Lucius_   
  
Draco, far from being pleased to receive this news from his father, was highly upset. His bad mood traveled with him everywhere, including into the library where he went to meet Hermione. He threw down his bag and took out his notes, "lets get this over with."  
  
"Are you okay?" Hermione asked with a touch of concern, she hadn't seen him this angry in quite a while.  
  
"None of your business mudblood!" Draco spat at her.  
  
"Well excuse me for caring then," retorted Hermione sarcastically. "That's the last time I'll ever be concerned about little junior Death Eater Draco's wellbeing."  
  
Draco turned to her and slammed his fist on the desk causing Hermione to jump back in fright, "I am not a Death Eater!" he shouted. In a rush of anger, he turned away from her and moved over to the window. He stared out upon the grounds looking as if he were ready to kill.  
  
Hermione jumped back in shock, she had no idea what she said was going to provoke that kind of reaction in him. And knowing what his father was, she was equally surprised to hear him so enraged about being called a Death Eater. She watched him turn away and move to the window, rage seemed to be boiling from deep inside him. She realized that she had inadvertently hit a nerve. Vaguely she wondered if perhaps he didn't want to be a Death Eater. She was also mad at herself for sinking down to his level with the name calling, and she kicked herself for it. She vowed to never allow Draco to provoke her like that again because she always hated herself afterwards. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Hermione got up and approached Draco, "umm, Malfoy?"  
  
"What?" he spat in a nasty tone while continuing to stare out the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you angry like that," Hermione apologized. She looked at him scared to hear his reaction.  
  
He turned to look at her, and when his eyes met hers and she saw the raging storm reflected within them she turned her eyes away. She could not bring herself to look into those eyes; they were more terrifying than anything she had ever seen because the anger was real. He was dangerous. His expression mellowed slightly at the sight of her turn away, he could tell she was frightened, and for some reason that bothered him. "I'm not a Death Eater," he repeated, but this time his voice was calmer, still firm, but not threatening. His change in tone startled Hermione almost as if he had been shouting at her, before she could stop herself, she looked into his eyes. Though his face was set and expressionless, his eyes were pained and troubled, the only window to the raging storm he was experiencing inside. Hermione was longing to ask why he was not a Death Eater, why he seemed to care so much, but she thought better of it.  
  
Hermione took in a steadying breath in an attempt to regain her composure, "Let's make a deal then, I won't call you a Death Eater, if you won't call me a mudblood," Hermione held out her hand to shake his. At first he just looked at her, his face still revealing no emotion. As she was about to drop her hand and give up, he suddenly he grabbed her hand and shook it. As he did, he noticed how soft and smooth her skin was, and he could not believe he had just made a deal with her. Hermione too was surprised; his hand was strong and rough from quidditch, but oddly comforting to hold.  
  
"Deal," he agreed. Hermione took a deep breath, and then the two students made their way back to their study materials and set to work. They worked together for the remainder of the class time and by the time the bell rang they had compiled a list of requirements for the missing ingredient, but they were no closer to discovering what that ingredient could be than they were when they started.

* * *

Please review! Thanks!!


	6. Chapter 6: Hogsmeade

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me!

**A/N: **I am terribly sorry for not updating for so long, but I was away in London for three weeks (which was awesome), but I didn't have time to upload any chapters. But I'm back now, so as long as I get lots of reviews, the updates will come really fast! Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hogsmeade**

With three days left until the Hogsmeade weekend, Hermione and Draco were beginning to panic because they still hadn't figured out what the last ingredient was. After potions class, professor Snape called them to his desk. "Do you have an ingredient list?"

Hermione pulled the list they had complied out of her bag, "we seem to still be missing one ingredient professor, but it's not listed in any of the books," she handed the list to Snape.

Snape looked over the list, "Yes, you are still missing the key ingredient, however, that is available here at Hogwarts, so you are all set for Hogsmeade. Here is a note to give to the apothecary owner so you do not need to pay for the ingredients," Snape handed Hermione a slip of parchment and Hermione pocketed it. With that, Snape swept out of the room into his office.

The two students stood silent and alone in the potions classroom, Hermione was the first to speak, "I suppose we should arrange a time to meet at the apothecary then," she suggested.

"Yeah, how about 2:00, because I have a meeting with my father at 12:00, we can get the ingredients and have them delivered to us here by owl" suggested Draco.

"OK, 2:00 at the apothecary," agreed Hermione.

Draco opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just nodded and walked out of the room. He had been about to say 'it's a date' but he had stopped himself just in time. He wouldn't let himself admit it, but if he were honest with himself, he had rather enjoyed spending time with Hermione, she was much smarter and more relaxing to hang out with than any of his housemates, that was a fact he had only shared with his journal, and he refused to let anyone else know.

After Draco left, Hermione put away the ingredient list picked up her bag and walked to the Gryffindor common room. She gave the Fat Lady the password and as soon as she stepped into the room, she was met by Harry Ron and Ginny, "Where have you been?" asked Ron.

"I had to stay after in potions to talk about my project. Malfoy and I have to meet at the apothecary when we go to Hogsmeade."

"You have to waste Hogsmeade time with Malfoy?!" cried Harry, "that's torture!"

"It' won't be torture, it will be fine, we're just picking up potion ingredients," countered Hermione.

"If you say so," Harry sighed doubtfully, "wanna come to dinner?"

"Sure, let me just drop off my bag," Hermione said, as she turned to go up the stairs, she noticed Ginny was giving her a questioning look, but she dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

That Saturday, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry made their way to Hogsmeade right after breakfast for a day of fun. They spent the morning shopping in Zonko's and Honeydukes, and then had lunch at a small restaurant in the corner of town. They had a blast talking and unwinding from school, and for once, none of them not even Hermione was thinking about work.

Draco on the other hand, got up late for breakfast and arrived alone in Hogsmeade just in time for his 12:00 appointment with Lucius. He slowly made his way to the Hogs Head where Lucius was waiting. "Twelve o'clock on the dot," remarked Lucius when Draco entered. He led his son to a secluded room where lunch was set for them and he locked the door behind them with a powerful spell. "So how are you son, is school going well?" he asked with a drawl.

"Cut the crap Lucius, what do you want?" Draco retorted.

"Is that any way for a son to speak to his father?" questioned Lucius with a tone of false innocence. When Draco didn't reply, Lucius continued, "Congratulations to you, the Dark Lord has accepted our request for you to join his ranks at the end of this year."

"No thanks," stated Draco.

Lucius smiled a cruel and dangerous smile, "Why, I do not believe you have a choice in the matter Draco, you will join the Death Eaters at the end of this year, is that understood?"

"No" repeated Draco.

Lucius' smile turned into an angry frown "I will not allow my own son to turn his back on his breeding. You are a pureblood Draco! Where is your pureblood pride?"

"I am not turning my back on my 'breeding'" Draco spat back, "but I refuse to show my pride by becoming a lowly servant someone else!"

Rage flashed across Lucius' face and he took out his wand, "we shall see about that, crucio!"

White hot needles of pain engulfed Draco's body. He felt as if ever single nerve in his body were being ripped out and set on fire. He writhed in pain on the floor, but he made no sound. He refused to give Lucius the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. Plus, Draco was used to this sort of punishment, and after a couple minutes, it was over and Draco was left twitching on the ground with Lucius standing over him.

"Now," began Lucius, "you will join the Death Eaters the day after school ends this year, and you shall be presented to the Dark Lord with honor."

Draco made no reply, he just remained on the floor breathing heavily and not looking at Lucius.

"Perhaps you need another reminder of why I will not accept 'no' from you Draco," suggested Lucius. For the second time, the cruciatus curse was placed upon Draco, this time even worse than the last, the pain was hotter and longer than before, and Draco could hardly move when the curse was finally lifted from him. When it was done, Draco looked at Lucius with a look beyond hatred. Lucius sensed Draco's anger, and was rather surprised by his continued defiance, Draco had never ventured to defy Lucius before, and Lucius was not about to let him start now. Lucius smiled sinisterly as a new thought entered his mind, "Or perhaps you need a longer lasting reminder of the power of the Dark Lord and his followers, so you do not deviate from the plan."

Lucius then pulled a small bottle out of the pocket of his robes; it contained a blood red liquid. Draco saw the bottle and his eyes widened in fear, "No, please no!" he pleaded. But Lucius was not to be stopped; before Draco could back away, Lucius grabbed his face and tipped a few drops of the liquid into his mouth, then forced Draco to swallow it.

The potion burned like lava as it slowly made its way down Draco's throat. He felt as if his body were burning on the inside, he began convulsing wildly. All the while, Lucius watched with a cruel satisfaction, "so we have a deal then. You will join us and become head boy next year."

Tears were streaming down Draco's face uncontrollably form all the pain, he nodded his head dejectedly. "Excellent!" cheered Lucius in triumph. He then grabbed Draco's robes at the neck and dragged him outside into an alleyway just visible from the main street in Hogsmeade "Don't disappoint me." Lucius ordered before he dissaparated, leaving Draco alone and in more pain than he could bear.

At 1:55 Hermione bid good-bye to her friends, agreeing to meet them at the Three Broomsticks for a quick butterbeer at 2:30 before they were to head back to school. When 2:00 came, she looked all around for Draco, but he was no where to be seen, she glanced around the apothecary, and up and down the streets but she couldn't find him. She waited until 2:15 then gave up hope of him showing up 'stupid git,' she thought 'he expects me to do everything for him!' Hermione ordered the ingredients, and had them sent to her at school, and then she went off toward Three Broomsticks to find Harry Ron and Ginny. She was walking past the edge of town when she heard a strange moan coming from somewhere nearby. She turned toward the sound, and saw a body lying on the ground, a body with the shocking platinum blonde hair that unmistakably belonged to Draco Malfoy.

She couldn't believe her eyes; she ran toward him and fell to her knees at his side. She didn't know what to do, he seemed badly hurt, but she couldn't see any blood or sign of injury. She used all her strength to flip him over so he was lying on his back rather than his stomach. She stared at him her eyes filled with worry; she grabbed his shoulders and tried to shake him awake, "Malfoy, Malfoy wake up! Come on Malfoy!" He showed know sign of response other than a slightly deeper intake of breath. Maybe he's been stunned, she thought desperately. She took out her wand and shouted "ennervate!", then spell hit Draco square in the chest, yet he did not come to. "Oh come on!" She said desperately. After a moments indecision where she thought about going for help, she returned to shaking him, "Malfoy, please come, on! Draco! Wake up!" She was about to give up and go look for help when Draco's eyes fluttered open. He moaned again and kept his eyes opened, but they were severely out of focus, and he didn't appear to know where he was.

"Granger?" he whispered with difficulty after a moment of looking around.

"Malfoy!" she breathed with relief, "what happened to you?"

Draco didn't appear to be listening to her, he got up with great difficulty until he was in a sitting position. He held his head and closed his eyes again, every part of his body ached and he was so dizzy he could barely see straight.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

Draco didn't answer; he just used every ounce of his strength to get up. She stood up with him, watching him carefully; afraid he was going to collapse at any second. Sure enough, no sooner had he been upright than he fell back down, Hermione caught him, but was almost dragged down herself due to his weight. "Come on," she breathed, struggling to hold him up, "we have to get you to the hospital wing." Draco didn't respond or argue he just let her lead him slowly down the road leading back to Hogwarts.

The journey took a considerable amount of time and neither spoke the entire way. Gradually, as he got more used to walking, Draco felt some of his strength return so that by the time they reached the school, he was able to support himself without Hermione's aid. They reached the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey admitted Draco no questions asked. She fed him some pepper-up potion and gave him a bar of Honeydukes chocolate. Soon he felt almost back to normal, his body no longer ached, and he was only slightly dizzy.

Hermione remained by his bed unspeaking while he recovered; she still looked worried, although the color had returned to her face now that he seemed to be getting better. When she could no longer keep the burning question inside, she asked him "Malfoy, what happened to you?"

Draco's first instinct was to come back with a smart retort, but then he remembered how worried she had looked when she found him and the fact that she had helped him get back to school and stayed with him while he recovered. He couldn't bring himself to be mean to her at the moment, and as he looked at her patient, concerned face, he forced himself to answer, "Trust me Granger, you're better off not knowing."

"Was it a student that did this to you?"

"No," answered Draco, he shook his head and looked at her with an anger that did not extend to his eyes. His eyes still looked worried as if he were pleading with her not to pursue the subject. "What happened is none of your business Granger," his voice was icy and angry.

"None of my business! Malfoy, you looked practically dead when I found you! I think I have a right to know what happened!" She paused filled with rage, until an idea came to her, "either you tell me what happened, or I'm telling Dumbledore!"

Draco's eyes flashed and he grabbed her arms, he looked dangerous, and she was frightened, "You will not tell Dumbledore anything!"

His voice was firm, and Hermione didn't dare argue, instead, she looked at him pleadingly and whispered, "then just tell me what happened, and I promise I won't tell a soul."

As he looked into her eyes indecision flooded him. He did not want to confess what happened to her, yet he was sure that she would not hesitate a second to run and tell Dumbledore what she had seen. He could tell that she truly cared about what had happened, and he even more strangely, he felt a strong desire to tell her, but he knew that he could not. With one last look into her eyes, he turned and lay down on his bed.

Hermione knew that he wasn't going to tell her anything, "Fine then," she said, her voice filled with frustration. "I'm going to dinner." With that she moved to the door.

Draco watched her walking away, the desire to tell her everything burning in him, but he couldn't. When she reached the door he called to her "Hey!" he paused until she turned to look at him, "thanks."

Hermione was shocked; she had never heard Malfoy thank anyone for anything, especially her. She looked at him, her frustration melting away and she smiled, "You're welcome." The two viewed each other and for one moment they seemed to be almost friends rather than enemies. Hermione looked into his eyes one last time, they now bore no resemblance to the hate filled eyes she had known for five years, these eyes we calm, warm, and strangely inviting. She could feel herself beginning to blush, and before he could notice, she turned away.

She was lost in thought as she slowly made her way to the Great Hall. Not only was she concerned about what had happened to Draco, but she was also experiencing a definite flutter in her stomach that hadn't ceased since he thanked her. 'Could they possibly be friends?' She wondered to herself. She continued walking with a curious expression on her face until she opened the doors to the Great Hall and made her way down the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione!" two voices cried snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. Harry, Ron and Ginny rushed to her.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron asked, "we were worried sick!"

"We couldn't find you anywhere!" added Harry.

Hermione was wide-eyed, she had been so worried about Draco that she completely forgot she had agreed to meet with them at Tree Broomsticks, "Oh, well, I guess I just got distracted thinking about the potions project," she lied.

"My God Hermione! Don't you ever take a day off from thinking about school?!" cried Ron with exasperation.

Hermione shrugged and looked at her friends, from the looks on their faces, Harry and Ron seemed annoyed that she had forgotten, but they accepted her excuse without question, Ginny on the other hand was still giving Hermione a quizzical look, but made no comment. "Let's have some dinner shall we? I'm starving!" So the four sat down to an enjoyable dinner, but Hermione's mind was not completely on the food or their conversation, every minute or so, she would glance to the door. It took her a little while to realize she was looking for Draco, she wanted to know if he was ok, and she had a mad desire to leave dinner to go check on him. Frightened by her very own thoughts, she forced her mind to return to the Great Hall, and refused to allow her eyes to wander over to the door. Not before Ginny had noticed her various glances towards the doors though. Ginny resolved to find out what was going on before the night was over, once they were back inside the Gryffindor common room and they coulod talk alone.

"Hermione?" Ginny called when they were settled in the Gryffindor common room, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Ginny" answered Hermione, "what's up?"

Ginny hesitated, she didn't know how to start, "Well I just wanted to make sure you were ok because you seem rather distracted today."

"What do you mean?" questioned Hermione wondering if Ginny had seen her helping Draco.

"Well, like you not meeting us at Three Broomsticks, I know you care about schoolwork and everything, but it's just not like you to miss an engagement like that. Then when you came into the Great Hall you looked like your mind was off somewhere else, and during dinner you kept glancing at the door," Ginny reasoned.

Hermione didn't know what to say, she didn't like lying to Ginny, but couldn't tell Ginny what had really happened. The she stopped to think, had anything really happened? Hermione felt like she had done something forbidden by helping Draco and being friendly with him, but they hadn't actually done anything, she had just helped a fellow student, any Gryffindor would have done the same, right? Hermione tried to convince herself, but the thought of the butterflies she got in her stomach when he looked at her let her know she was lying to herself. Hermione decided that she wasn't going to confide anything to anyone until she worked out what she was thinking first, "you're really making too much of this Ginny, the truth is Malfoy never showed up, so I was frustrated and annoyed when I went to get the potions, and I just completely forgot about everything."

Ginny looked at Hermione sympathetically "that snake, he just expects you to do everything doesn't he?"

"Yeah" agreed Hermione quickly, thankful that Ginny had accepted her story.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter! Please review!! Thanks! 


	7. Chapter 7: Something's Brewing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. 

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who submitted reviews, I really love reading them and hearing what you all think of my story, so please keep reviewing! : ) And now, on with chapter 7. . . . .

Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Something's Brewing**

That Monday, Hermione was actually looking forward to potions class. She hadn't seen Malfoy at all on Sunday and she wanted to see if he was all right. She couldn't understand why she cared so much, but it seemed to her that they had formed some sort of bond in Hogsmeade, part of her wanted to see if that connection was still there. She walked into the classroom with Harry and Ron as the bell rang and they made there way to their usual seats in the back of the room. The other students were already seated; the Slytherins were in the front so there was no way Hermione could get Draco's attention. She sat in frustration as they took notes on their potion for the day, then they began to unload the ingredients they would need to brew the potion.

Hermione was ready to brew her potion, but she saw Draco over by the potions store cabinet, so pretending she had forgotten an ingredient, she returned there by herself to try to talk to him. As she approached she realized that she had no idea what to say, but she didn't have to worry about that for long because Pansy Parkinson saw her approach and spoke first.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bushy haired Gryffindor mudblood. I can't believe professor Snape let you in this class; I suppose Dumbledore forced him to let you in. This school's going to the dogs if you ask me, don't you agree Draco?" Pansy turned to Draco, who was busying himself gathering ingredients, trying hard not to look at Hermione. He couldn't let Pansy know, but he just could not be mean to Hermione after what she had done for him in Hogsmeade. He took a deep breath and turned toward the girls. Pansy was wearing an ugly smug look on her face and Hermione was looking scandalized.

"Well we can't do anything about it now can we, so lets just get to work on our potion" Draco responded irritably while avoiding Hermione's gaze.

Hermione was outraged; she didn't know what she had expected and why she hadn't foreseen an encounter like that, but the fact that he didn't even have the nerve to look at her really hurt her. Forgetting the reason she had gone over there in the first place, she stormed back to the back of the classroom to brew her potion.

During class she would periodically glance over at Draco, but he seemed to be resolutely staring only at his cauldron. When class ended, and they turned in their potions Draco was among the first to leave, and as he was heading in the complete opposite direction as Hermione, she had no opportunity to say anything to him.

The rest of the day left Hermione in an annoyed mood, and she was not looking forward to seeing Draco again during Arithmancy when they would actually be forced to work together on their potion. Hermione made her way dispiritedly to the library where she was met by Madame Pince. "Miss Granger, professor Snape had informed me that you and Mr. Malfoy are ready to begin preparing the ingredients for your potion, so I have set up a private room for you both where you can keep the potion and it will not be disturbed, Mr. Malfoy is already there." Hermione nodded and followed Madame Pince to the back of the library to a small room that was surprisingly cozy. The walls were lined with bookshelves, a window facing the lake, and a large fireplace, that was presently empty. The room was furnished with a table, two squashy arm chairs and a comfy couch in which Malfoy was seated. He stood up when they arrived, still avoiding Hermione's eyes.

Madame Pince removed two keys from her pocket and handed one to each of the students, "these are for each of you to keep, so you can lock the door and be assured that you potion will not be tampered with." With that she strode out of the room and closed the door behind her. Draco was now looking at the floor, Hermione was about to say something, but Draco spoke first.

"Where are the ingredients you ordered?" he asked.

Hermione was caught by surprise and realized that she had accidentally left them in her dormitory. "Oh shoot! I left them in my room!"

"Well we best go get them then," with that, Draco swept out of the room, leaving Hermione with no choice but to follow.

They walked in silence for about half the way, Hermione still to incensed to speak, so again, Draco beat her too it. He was slightly ahead of her when he spoke, "I'm sorry about this morning, and the stuff Pansy said," his voice was nervous much unlike the way he normally spoke.

Hermione stopped for a second, unable to believe her ears, Draco Malfoy, apologizing to her, for something he didn't even do? She pinched herself to be sure it wasn't some crazy dream. The she realized that Draco was still moving and she ran to catch up, "umm, do you really mean that?"

Draco stopped and turned, for the first time all day he looked her in the eye, his gaze was soft and deep, "Yeah, I didn't know what to say, and I knew you were mad." Draco hung his head slightly and continued walking. They walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room in silence, and Draco waited a few feet away while Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password. He felt much better now that he had apologized to Hermione, although he couldn't quite understand why he had felt the need to in the first place. He hadn't said anything to offend her, yet he had felt slightly offended himself when Pansy had addressed Hermione in potions class. An uneasy sensation developed in the pit of his stomach, 'what is wrong with me?' he wondered. He was not used to these feelings, and he deeply wished they would just disappear, although he doubted that they would.

Hermione returned laden with potions ingredients, while Draco was lost in thought, and she nearly had to shout at him to get his attention, "Malfoy!"

Draco snapped back into reality and looked at her, for once he didn't feel a surge of hatred and prejudice at the sight of her. He quickly regained his usual Malfoy composure, yet he did offer to carry the ingredients himself. Hermione thankfully unloaded them into his arms, and they headed off back to the library.

They entered their private room in the library and Draco emptied all of the ingredients onto the table. "Why don't we go through the ingredient list to make sure we have everything, since it's too late to start the potion today," Draco suggested.

"Alright" agreed Hermione. She and Draco both rummaged through their bags and pulled out sheets of parchment with the ingredient list and potion instructions. Hermione read the first ingredient, "hellbore." They both looked at the pile of ingredients searching for the hellbore.

"Got it!" announced Draco as he placed the hellbore to the side of the table. "Next is dittany."

"Here it is," Hermione lifted a small plant from the table and placed it next to the hellbore. "Now we need the essence of gryffin."

They both searched through the ingredients, and saw it at the same time. "Got it!!" they both cried as they reached for the box containing the essence of gryffin, they grabbed for the box at the same time and their hands touched. Immediately they both pulled away. Draco's face was expressionless, but Hermione blushed slightly. She receded into her chair, and Draco placed the box next to the other ingredients. The room seemed suddenly tense, and neither student looked at the other. They continued to organize the ingredients, but they made sure to avoid each other as they searched for them.

When they finally finished, they paused to examine their work. Hermione spoke first, "I suppose next time we can start to prepare the ingredients, since some need to be cut up and crushed."

"Yeah okay," Draco agreed. The room then turned to an uncomfortable silence. Draco determinedly looked anywhere except Hermione. He didn't know why, but he was feeling the strangest desire to look at her, but he refused to allow himself to.

Hermione meanwhile tried unsuccessfully not to look at Draco, her eyes kept darting back to his face, and the question she had been burning to ask him all weekend burned yet again until she could not contain it any longer. "Malfoy, what happened to you in Hogsmeade? And who did it to you?"

Draco viewed Hermione sternly; he was not at all surprised by her question, yet now that he had had the opportunity to write down what had happened in his journal over the weekend, he no longer had the urge to tell her what had happened. "Like I told you before it's none of your business," he replied irritably, he resented the memories that the question brought back into his mind.

Hermione sighed, she had not expected Draco to tell her, but she couldn't help but feel relieved that he hadn't yelled at her. "Well, I'm glad to see that you're alright now anyway."

This response did take Draco by surprise and he couldn't hide it, "Really?"

"Of course!" Hermione couldn't believe he was surprised, "you really looked absolutely dreadful when I found you in that alley!"

Draco paused to consider this, looking at Hermione as he did so. The concern in her face was something he had never seen anyone express towards him. Her eyes seemed to weaken the defenses he had spent his entire life building to block out frivolous emotions such as this. Before he was aware of what he was doing he touched her hand, she flinched, but did not move away. Her skin was warm and soft and Draco's insides quivered when he touched her, "I'm fine, really, it's over."

Hermione was too entranced by Draco's eyes and words to move when he touched her hand. His hand felt rough and strong, and Hermione couldn't shake the desire to be held by hands like that, to feel protected. She opened her mouth to respond when the bell rang thrusting them both back to the reality of Hogwarts. "Umm, I'll see you later then I guess," Hermione muttered lamely as she fumbled around gathering her stuff, still unable to tear her eyes away from Draco's.

"Bye" Draco commented as Hermione moved about the room. He stared into the empty fireplace as she gathered her things, yet he seemed unable to move until she had left. Once the room was empty, he slowly gathered his things, and meandered out of the room locking the door behind him. His heart was beating uncharacteristically fast, and there was a strange feeling in his chest. He unconsciously smiled to himself as he made his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I update, so please review! Thanks!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter, and I never will. That is beacause the wonderful world of Harry Potter belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling!**

**A/N: Greetings to all my wonderful reviewers! I am so glad to hear that you are all enjoying my story, I hope this chapter is no different. Anyway, please continue to review so I can know what you all are thinking about it. Anyway, enough of my chatter . . .**

**On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Revelations**

Hermione felt lighter than air as she walked to the common room. She didn't even realize where her feet her carrying her, and only noticed that she had arrived at the common room when The Fat Lady barked at her for the password. Very few people were in the common room, Hermione glanced around for Harry or Ron, but it appeared as though they hadn't returned from divination yet. She put her bag up in her room, and then returned to the common room still lost in thought. She could not erase the elated feeling she had gotten when Malfoy's hand touched hers, or the way her breath seemed to both speed up and stop at the same time when she looked into his eyes. As she sat by the fire, she suddenly could not wait to see him again the next day. Her insides fluttered at the thought and a small smile snuck onto her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Ginny had appeared in the chair next to Hermione.

"Nothing," Hermione answered defensively, "why?"

Ginny smiles suspiciously, "Well I've been trying to get your attention, and you are like off in another world smiling about something, so what was it?"

"I guess I was just thinking about how glad I am that class is over today that's all," Hermione lied.

"Sure you were," Ginny answered disbelievingly. "Come on Hermione, I know you better than that, you don't ever look like that because class is over, so what's up?"

Hermione stared at Ginny, unable to think of anything to say, and was saved by the fact that Harry and Ron entered the common room right then, "Harry! Ron! How was divination?" she asked a little too enthusiastically.

"Boring as always," replied Ron, "hey I'm starving, what say we drop off our bags then head down for some dinner?"

"Sounds good to me," Hermione answered.

Harry and Ron headed up the stairs to their room, and Hermione turned to Ginny who was still examining her curiously, "What Ginny?"

"You never answered my question," Ginny pressed on, "what were you thinking about."

"I don't even remember now, seriously you're looking much too deeply into things," Hermione said hoping to convince Ginny to drop the subject.

"If you say so" replied Ginny sounding entirely unconvinced.

Draco arrived in his common room, and was greeted by Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting by the fire. "Draco! There you are," cried Pansy enthusiastically, "we were just heading down to dinner."

Draco sighed as if he really wished he could go with them, then responded, "you go on ahead, I'm not feeling really well so I'm gonna take a nap."

"Oh, okay then," Pansy replied not bothering to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Draco watched them leave the common room, and then made his way up to his room. In truth, he felt just fine and was hungry, but the idea of spending time with his brainless housemates didn't appeal to him at the moment when his mind was on someone else. He dropped his bag by his bed, pulled out his journal. He closed his bed hangings around him to ensure complete privacy and began to write about the days events. As he reflected on his time spent with Hermione, he realized that he wanted to spend more time with her, and feel the softness of her skin once more.

The four Gryffindor's were enjoying their dinner when the doors to the Great Hall opened and Pansy Crabbe and Goyle entered. Hermione and the others looked up, at them, very surprised to see that Malfoy wasn't there, for though they often saw Malfoy alone, they didn't know the others had the brains to do anything without Malfoy's leadership. The Slytherin's walked past the Gryffindor table to their own table, each shooting the Gryffindor's nasty looks. "Strange, I wonder where Malfoy's got to," questioned Harry. The other three shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders. "Speaking of which," continued Harry now facing Hermione, "how is your potion coming? He hasn't done anything to you has he?"

Hermione flushed and her heart rate sped up, "Oh it's coming fine, and no he hasn't done anything." Hermione quickly began eating again and turned her attention down toward her food.

"You would tell us if anything happened right?" asked Ron concernedly.

"Of course," answered Hermione with a little too much conviction.

After dinner, no one was in the mood for starting their homework, so they stayed in the Great Hall and talked instead. They ignored the Slytherins as they got up and walked past them making catcalls, for some reason none of the other Slytherins could get underneath a Gryffindor's skin the way Malfoy could. Eventually, the four students succumbed to the fact that they had an entire nights worth of homework ahead of them, and got up to leave. The door to the Great Hall opened just as they reached it and they found themselves face to face with Draco Malfoy. The four stopped, Harry, Ron and Ginny wore looks of hatred, and Hermione's face turned pink and looked nervous, and her breath had caught in her chest. A fleeting look of surprise passed over Malfoy's face, but it was quickly replaced with his usual scowl. "What are you doing Malfoy?" challenged Harry.

"Getting dinner Potter, since when is that a crime?" answered Draco sarcastically.

"Well then keep moving."

"Get out of my way and I will," Draco countered, as he pushed past Harry.

"He's up to something," Harry whispered as he watched Draco make his way to the Slytherin table alone.

"Let's just get out of here," Hermione breathed as she led the way back to the common room.

Draco ate quickly, and then returned to the common room, he sat on the couch by the fire and just stared into the flames. "Oh Draco, there you are," Pansy called with a girly air that made Draco sick. She sat next to him on the couch, so close in fact that she was practically on top of him, "your owl came and delivered this earlier, I thought I would hold onto it for you" she smiled seductively at him, but he took no notice.

"Thanks," he replied carelessly taking the letter from her. Pansy then attempted to move her arm around his waist, but Draco got up and moved to his dormitory stairs.

"Draco, where are you going?" Pansy whined, "We have barely spent any time together lately."

"Sorry, but I have to go," answered Draco, though he was not sorry at all. He made his way up to his room, entered without saying a word to anyone, pulled the bed hangings around him and opened his letter. As he expected, it was from his father,

_Draco,  
__I hope you have had time to reconsider your options and have finally settled on the right direction. If not, I'm sure I will be able to convince you once and for all, of the path you should choose. Send the date of your first quidditch match so we can meet afterwards to discuss matters.  
__Lucius_

Draco tore the letter to shreds and threw it away; the last thing he wanted to think about was Lucius and the Death Eaters. However, knowing that it would be easier to comply than to fight, Draco replied to Lucius' letter telling him that the first quidditch match was on November 22 against Hufflepuff. He then dispiritedly watched as his owl flew off into the darkness. With nothing else to do, he pulled out his homework and worked long into the night, long after Crabbe and Goyle had filled the room with their noisy snores.

The next day Hermione awoke well rested and ready for class. She didn't know why she was in such a good mood, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she had dreamt something in her sleep, yet could not remember what it was. She went down to breakfast with her friends where she was approached by professor Vector. "Good morning Miss Granger."

"Good morning professor," replied Hermione curiously.

"Now that the rest of the class has caught up with where we are supposed to be, you and Mr. Malfoy will no longer be able to use Arithmancy classes to work on your potion, I'm sorry but you will have to find time for it outside of class," explained Professor Vector.

"Oh, that's fine professor, I will see you in class then," assured Hermione.

"I look forward to it, now I must go inform Mr. Malfoy as well," professor Vector left Hermione sitting at the table.

That afternoon, Care of Magical Creatures was their last class, and after an interesting lesson about manticores, Harry Ron and Hermione stayed behind to talk to Hagrid, but as they were walking to him, Malfoy stepped in front of them.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry whispered threateningly before Draco had a chance to speak.

"Relax Potter, I just need to talk to Granger for a second," Malfoy answered coolly.

"What for" Ron challenged as he moved between Malfoy and Hermione to protect her. Hermione tried to look around Ron to catch Draco's eye to prevent him from retaliating, but amazingly enough he didn't retaliate at all.

"Calm down Weasley, I was just suggesting that Granger and I meet after the prefects meeting tonight to work on our potion, since we can't do it during Arithmancy classes anymore" explained Draco coolly.

"That's fine," interrupted Hermione before Ron or Harry could speak.

Draco nodded his head and stalked away without another word.

The trio headed toward Hagrid's hut, and Harry spoke again on the way, "I don't trust him."

"Why not?" asked Hermione.

"Because he's Malfoy," answered Ron simply, "hey, do you want me or Harry to come with you tonight, you know to make sure that he doesn't attack you or something?"

Hermione admired the fact that Ron wanted to protect her, but it seemed to her that they would get much more accomplished if left alone, "Thanks, but no Ron, I'll be fine, I swear. I can take care of myself."

"If you change your mind, let us know, ok Hermione?" assured Harry.

Hermione smiled at the pair of them, as they reached Hagrid's front door, but now her mind was on the upcoming night, and one boy in particular, a thought that strangely enough, brought a small smile to her face and made her heart feel light.

"Wonder what that is," Hermione asked reflectively as she stood up from the Gryffindor table. Malfoy's eagle owl had flown to him with a letter attached to his leg. It was not unusual for Malfoy to receive owls, but they usually were never delivered at night. Draco opened the letter, read it and stuffed it angrily in his bag.

"Who cares?" Ron replied carelessly. Ron then leaned down and whispered to Harry, "I may not be back after the meeting, I'm gonna try to convince Hermione to let me come with her to keep an eye on Malfoy."

"That's a good idea," agreed Harry, "See you later!"

Hermione, waited impatiently at the end of the house table, "Ron! Are you coming? We're going to be late!" Ron gave one last glance at Harry then caught up with Hermione.

By the time they arrived in the prefects lounge, all the other prefects were already there, the only people missing were the Head Boy and Girl. They entered at the same time, and the Head Boy, a Slytherin seventh year named Brandon, who had the strange look of a hawk, addressed the group. "Good evening everyone. This meeting is just to get general reports from each of the houses, to make sure everyone is getting along well together. Allison will be leading the discussion," he said motioning to the Head Girl. "Meanwhile, I need to have a word with Malfoy," he continued shifting his attention to Draco.

Draco frowned so slightly that it was almost unnoticeable; for once he had not been abusing his prefects' powers so he didn't understand what he was being singled out for. He got up without a word and followed the Head Boy out of the room. "Do you know what this is in reference to?" Brandon questioned as soon as the door had closed behind them.

"Actually, no" Draco replied smoothly.

"Well, it appears as though you are a top contender in the run for Head Boyship next year. Accordingly, I am alerting you so you can be sure to demonstrate your best leadership skills this year. As you may have already guessed, Potter is the other top contender, and he has somewhat of an unfair advantage, being who he is. Yet, I don't see that as being a problem for you as long as you don't lose your temper around the Gryffindors," Brandon paused to let this news sink in.

Draco was amazed, if it wasn't for the fact that he never showed any emotions, he would have been bouncing off the walls. As it was, he reacted as if this information was of little concern to him, "I'll keep that in mind."

Brandon, looked upon Draco with the closest thing to pride he allowed himself to show, "I'm sure you will do Slytherin proud." With that they returned to the prefects meeting.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that most of the houses are getting along well, and I encourage you all to promote cooperation between your house and the others." Allison was saying, "Lastly, if anyone does encounter a problem that you can't seem to solve, please refer it to either Brandon or myself, and we will talk to the students in question of course. Do you have anything to add?" She asked Bradon.

"No, I think that's all, we'll see you al for another meeting after the winter holidays." Brandon finished.

Brandon and Allison exited, followed by most of the prefects. Ron stayed behind to talk to Hermione, "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you, it's really no problem, and it would make Harry and I feel a lot better." He and Hermione looked over to Draco, who was rummaging through his bag while Pansy appeared to be trying to coax his attention onto her. They watched Draco whisper something to Pansy, then saw her walk out of the room with a disappointed look on her face. She cast Hermione an angry glance as she passed, but did not speak.

"Really, Ron, I will be fine, I assure you," consoled Hermione.

"Alright," Ron conceded against his will and better judgment, "Where are you going to be?"

"Just in the library," answered Hermione, she thought about telling him about the private room, but something stopped her. For some reason she liked it being a secret.

"Well, if you're not back by like 10:30, Harry and I are going to come get you," said Ron in a tone that told Hermione that his decision was final.

"Fine, I'll see you in the common room later" she assured. At that time, Draco had walked over, caught Hermione's eye, and headed out of the room to the library, she followed slightly behind, and Ron watched them until they were out of sight before turning the other way to the common room. He debated following them, but knew he would never hear the end of it if Hermione caught him.

Neither Draco nor Hermione spoke until the reached the private room in the library. "So what did you want to do?" Hermione asked, realizing that she had no idea what kind of work they were going to be doing so late.

"I just thought it would be good to divide up the tasks for preparing the ingredients. Since we don't have class time anymore, we will get more done if we each have jobs that we can do alone, so we don't have to always be here together," explained Draco.

"Oh," Hermione was rather impressed that he had obviously given this some thought, and she hadn't considered it at all. "Okay, then" she pulled out her ingredient list, some parchment, and a quill. Draco did the same, unnoticing as he did so that the letter he had received at dinner fell out of his bag and onto the floor.

They spent about a half an hour dividing up the ingredient list, and double checking to make sure they both agreed on what they were doing. When they were done, they packed their bags, and Draco was the first to reach the door. As Hermione walked across the room, she noticed the fallen letter, "What's this?" she picked it up and read it;

_Draco,  
__It was very wise to respond so quickly to my last letter. Perhaps you have given some thought to matters after all. However, I shall remind you once again the danger of rebelling. I would hate to have a repeat of our Hogsmeade meeting. See you on the twenty-second.  
__Lucius_

"What are you talking about?" asked Draco with annoyance in his voice. He had a lot on his mind with his father's letter and the news about perhaps becoming Head Boy next year, and he wasn't in the mood to be delayed. But then he noticed the handwriting on the parchment Hermione was reading. He raced forward and wrenched the parchment out of her hands.

"That's none of your business!" he shouted. But it was too late, Hermione had read the whole letter, and she was wearing a look of complete terror on her face. Draco turned and tore the letter to shreds, he then whipped out his wand, pointed it at the fireplace and shouted "incendio!" Immediately flames sprang up from the empty fireplace and Draco threw the bits of parchment into the fire. He then turned to glare at Hermione.

"Tha . . . That was your _father_ who did that to you in Hogsmeade?" she choked quietly.

Draco's anger doubled upon hearing her question. What business was it of hers who had done anything to him? He certainly wasn't going to tell a stupid mudblood like her anything in his personal life. "Do yourself a favor Granger, and don't meddle in things that don't concern you!" he spat at her, and then stalked out of the room, leaving Hermione alone to contemplate what she had read.

She sat alone in the room for a long time, just thinking. She could not imagine a parent ever hurting their child the way Mr. Malfoy had hurt Draco. Then again, she reminded herself, his family were all Death Eaters. But Draco wasn't, he had been very intent on expressing that to her. But his father was, vaguely Hermione wondered what it must have been like for Draco to grow up under his father, and she found that no matter how rich he was or how arrogant he seemed, she did not envy what his life must be like at all. At 10 pm she reluctantly left the room, she would have loved to ponder her thoughts for longer, but she didn't want to worry Harry and Ron.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! And remember more reviews = faster updates! So please review!! Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9: Quidditch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, but J.K. Rowling does . . . .**

**A/N: Wow, I was thrilled with the number of responces I got to the last chapter, so like I promised I will not keep you all waiting. Here is chapter 9, I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Quidditch**

Hermione didn't see too much of Draco outside of class in the following week, she couldn't decide if this was a good or bad thing. Part of her, the part she normally thought with was glad she wasn't around Draco, she didn't need all the extra stress being around him caused. But another part of her, the part that took over when she was dreaming, seemed to be thinking of nothing but Draco. Much to Hermione's annoyance, this part of her mind also snuck random thoughts about Draco in her head in the middle of the day when she was supposed to be thinking about other things. When this happened, her eyes would glaze over slightly, and she seemed to lose herself.

When the 22nd of November arrived, the entire school was anxious for the Slytherin vs. Hufflepuff quidditch match. Everyone knew that there was no contest, but most of the school still showed up to watch. Hermione however was not among them. She didn't seem to enjoy quidditch unless Harry and Ron were playing, and she took the opportunity to begin chopping and grinding the potions ingredients. Yet, as she began carefully chopping the hellbore into perfectly sized slices, she glanced to the fire. She couldn't help but remember the letter Draco had thrown in there, and she knew that today was the day he would face his father again, and she was very concerned about him.

As Draco marched out onto the field he couldn't help but look towards the stands, sure enough, there amidst a sea of black robes Draco spotted the white-blond hair belonging to Lucius Malfoy. Draco's nerves mounted, not because of the match, but because of their meeting afterwards. He shook his head and mounted his broom. The wind was blowing hard and the clouds were exactly the same color as Draco's eyes, the weather seemed to be mimicking Draco's attitude as well, hinting at the storm to come in the near future.

The match was really no contest, Draco had his eye on the snitch the whole time, but he allowed Slytherin to score 5 goals before catching it to end the game. The crowd all groaned loudly except for the Slytherins when Draco caught the snitch, they had all hoped that Hufflepuff would at least score some goals before the game ended. Draco's teammates congratulated him on the field then they all went to change. Draco purposely took forever in the changing room so that he was the last one out, and the only person remaining on the field was Lucius.

"That was a very well played game today Draco" Lucius commented.

Draco made no response.

Lucius, sneered, "Let's take a walk shall we?" he began walking toward the Dark Forest without waiting for Draco to answer. When the arrived at the edge of the forest, in an area hidden from sight, Lucius continued, "some interesting news had come to my attention Draco. And I must say that I am rather disappointed I did not hear it from you."

"And what would that be?" Draco retorted.

"Professor Snape has informed me that you are in the top running for Head Boy next year, I must say I'm rather pleased," answered Lucius smoothly.

"Why is that?" barked Draco, "You've never cared before about anything that doesn't profit yourself."

A cruel smile spread over Lucius' face and Draco knew that he didn't want to hear what was coming next. "Oh but it does benefit me for you to be Head Boy, you see, the Dark Lord is very interested in having spies within the school. If he had a spy that was also Head Boy, he would have access to the most secret information within the walls of Hogwarts, and he would have someone perfectly positioned to deliver Harry Potter to him. So you see it is now crucial to the plan that you become Head Boy.

"And what if I have decided that I don't want to be a part of your stupid little plan anymore?" challenged Draco, gripping his wand as he spoke.

"Ah," replied Lucius with an icy calm voice, "I anticipated that, and I have prepared something that I believe will convince you once and for all that my path is the only choice you really have." Lucius whipped out his wand, pointed it directly at Draco and shouted "glacio exanimus!"

Draco had no time to defend himself, and this was a spell he had never heard before, but it was torture the likes of which he had never experienced. His body was growing cold and stiff, he felt as though his veins were freezing from the inside out. He was colder than he had ever been in his life, including when the dementors had been at the school in his third year. His skin was turning pale blue and he was growing lightheaded. He stumbled to the ground, gasping for breath, and seeing that though it was an uncharacteristically warm night, he could see his breath because he was so cold.

"Do you like my new spell Draco?" taunted Lucius, "of course, I have just created it, so it isn't as powerful as it's meant to be yet. If it worked properly, you would not be alive right now."

Draco coughed; he had begun shivering violently, much to Lucius' satisfaction. "Now tell me Draco, do you consent to enter into the Dark Lords services now?" Lucius questioned with mock sweetness.

Draco gathered all his available strength, looked his father directly in the eye and shouted "Never!"

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted with nothing but hatred in his voice.

Draco didn't have the energy to scream as pain beyond that of anything he had ever felt swept over him. The cold coupled with the knives of pain caused by the cruciatus curse made him wish he were dead. By now he was shaking so violently he appeared to be having a seizure. "Yes!" he breathed in desperation.

"What was that Draco?" Lucius asked releasing the curse.

"Yes, I'll join . . . .no more holding back," sighed Draco dejectedly.

"Excellent, I shall inform the Dark Lord of your commitment, he will be most pleased." With that, Lucius turned, leaving Draco alone, still shaking from the pain, freezing cold, and with blood trickling down next to his eye. He hadn't remembered cutting himself, yet he was sure he could have chopped his entire arm off and not noticed during all that pain.

He forced himself to his feet and stumbled with a great deal of effort to the school. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't go to the common room and have people ask questions, if he went to the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey would put him to sleep, but he didn't want to sleep right now. What he wanted was to be alone to be able to think. He decided to head to the private room in the library. He never once considered that Hermione may already be there.

Hermione had tired of chopping hellbore, so she had begun doing research about the missing ingredient again. She was sitting in a chair by the fire deeply involved in the book she was reading. Her attention snapped back when she heard the sound of the door being unlocked. She looked up from her book to see Draco stumble in and land on the couch. He hadn't noticed her; he lay down on the couch with his face toward the ceiling. Hermione was too stunned at first to speak, and then noticed the blood trickling down his face. "My God Malfoy, what happened to you?"

Draco was so surprised that she was there that he fell off the couch and hit his head on the table. "OWW!" he shouted.

Hermione dropped her book and raced over to Malfoy, "I'm sorry are you alright?"

Malfoy groaned, he opened his eyes to see Hermione's concerned face hovering over him in a blur, he tried to speak, but couldn't make a noise. His consciousness was weaving in and out, he used all his remaining energy to climb back onto the couch, and then he was gone.

Hermione was terrified, she tried everything to wake Draco, but nothing worked. She made sure he was still breathing, and thought of ways to revive him. She noticed that his skin has a bluish tinge, and when she touched his head to feel his cut, she was surprised to find that he was cold. She bustled around the room gathering blankets to warm him with, and put them all on him. She couldn't bring herself to leave him all alone, so she remained with him and periodically checked on him to see if he was warming up. Within an hour he felt normal, which was a relief to Hermione.

After an hour an a half Hermione decided to attempt to wake him up, she knelt over him, stroked his forehead and whispered his name. Though she was worried, she marveled at the smoothness of his skin and how peaceful and charming he was when he was asleep.

Coaxed by her soft voice and delicate touch, Draco emerged from his sleep. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw her face. Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing Draco awake, which caused her to smile back. Draco knew that she had helped him recover and he felt a rush of gratitude toward her.

She sat down on the edge of the couch; she traces the cut on Draco's face, "what did he do to you?" she whispered.

Draco closed his eyes again, he was not angry, but he did not want to describe the events of that morning to her. He breathed deeply, "please, don't make me go into it now."

Hermione nodded, she understood that people did not always like to recount traumatic experiences so soon after they occurred, Harry was like that. "Well I'm glad that you're alright anyway," she whispered. Then she did something that neither of them expected, she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. Suddenly Draco was wide awake and alert, but uncharacteristically speechless. Hermione meanwhile, realized what she had done, and was equally speechless and blushing furiously. "Er, I, umm, have to go," she mumbled in a rush as she threw her books in her bag and raced out of the room.

Draco didn't know what to think, but he was aware that he was in a much better mood than he could remember having been in for quite a while. With Hermione occupying all his thoughts, he drifted to sleep again.

Hermione raced through the halls toward the common room still unable to believe what she had done. What on earth had possessed her to kiss Malfoy?! She supposed that it was because he had been in trouble, and she had been overcome with emotions. Plus, he had looked so nice and peaceful while he had been sleeping, and hadn't he smiled at her when he awoke? She was still so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Harry Ron and Ginny greeting her when she entered the common room. She stormed across the room and turned with a start only when Harry, Ron, and Ginny shouted her name in unison, "What!" she shouted in shock.

"You alright?" asked Harry with concern.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," breathed Hermione.

"Where have you been all day? Causing trouble have you?" joked Harry.

"No!" Hermione spat defending herself, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Whoa, relax, I was just joking," assured Harry.

"Oh, of course I knew that, sorry, I was just thinking about something," Hermione apologized.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Nothing," said Hermione tensely.

"We were just thinking about going down to dinner" began Ginny, "wanna come with us? Might help you to relax a little."

"I'm relaxed just fine!" said Hermione stubbornly. When she realized how she had spoken, she continued, "on second thought, dinner would probably be a really good idea. Let me go put my books away first alright?"

"We'll be waiting" Ginny said with relief.

Hermione made her way up to her room, dropped off her bag, and took a couple deep breaths. 'calm down,' she told herself, 'just act like nothing weird happened, and no one will ever have to know.' Once she had relaxed, she returned to the common room where her friends were waiting. "I'm ready now," she followed them out the portrait hole and off to the Great Hall.

She found it very hard to relax during dinner because Ginny kept throwing her curious glances, though she never said anything. Hermione found herself subconsciously glancing over at the Slytherin table several times over dinner, but she never saw Malfoy. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach that had nothing to do with food, part of her wanted to get up immediately and go check on him, but with great difficulty she resisted the impulse. The four were about to get up when a gang of Slytherins passed their table,

"Wonder where he's got to," one of the said.

"It's not like himo skip out on a celebration after he's won a quidditch match," another agreed.

"Does Pansy know where he is?" the first asked.

"No, she's as stumped as the rest of us," the second replied, "I bet you the Gryffindor's did something to him," he shot an angry look at the Gryffindor table.

"Must be talking about Malfoy," voiced Harry after the Slytherins had passed, "wonder why he wasn't celebrating with his house?"

"Yeah, what could he possibly have to do that would be that important?" seconded Ron.

"I don't know" said Hermione, pretending to be as clueless as them.

They sat for another moment, thinking, then decided they really didn't care that much, and got up to return to the common room. Hermione followed, thinking of excuses to return to the library for a while to check on Draco, but when she reached the door she found it was unnecessary because they found themselves face to face with the Slytherin Prince. Hermione saw him from behind Harry and Ron, and she couldn't suppress a small smile. She was incredibly relieved to see that he was alright, he didn't seem to be moving with his usual swagger, but his skin was back to its normal color and he was up and moving. He looked at them, his eyes lingering on Hermione's causing her to blush slightly. He did not speak, he just moved past them, keeping eye contact with Hermione as long as possible without drawing attention from either Ron or Harry. Hermione's attention, however, followed Draco even after he had passed her, maybe it was just her imagination, but she could have sworn that she saw a tiny smile flutter across his lips. Her attention only turned away when Ginny yanked her arm and led her out of the Great Hall.

They walked back to the common room in silence, but when they got there, Ginny pulled Hermione off to the side, "I think we need to have a little chat."

Hermione tried to think of an excuse to get away from Ginny, but she could not, so she conceded. They told the boys that they were going up to their room, for some girl talk. They entered Ginny's room, sat on the bed, and closed the curtains around them to assure some privacy. "What is going on with you lately?" Ginny began immediately, not bothering to beat around the bush.

"I don't know what you're talking about," defended Hermione.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron may be dense, but I'm not, you haven't been acting yourself lately and I want to know why." Ginny continued.

Hermione remained silent, examining Ginny. She debated telling her about her recent feelings towards Malfoy, including how she had kissed him earlier. But that would require confiding a lot of information about Draco that really wasn't Hermione's choice to tell. Plus, she wasn't clear herself about how she felt, or if her kiss had really meant anything.

Ginny could see that Hermione wasn't going to respond, so she continued, "Hermione, you seem to be acting weird every time you go off to study, are you really studying?"

"Of course I am!" Hermione assured with indignation. "I just have a lot on my mind this year with my N.E.W.T. level courses, and my prefects duties, I'm just really busy that's all!"

Ginny, sighed in defeat, she hadn't wanted to say what had been running through her mind, but she felt she had no choice at the moment, "has anything happened between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, did Ginny know something? She couldn't, could she? Hermione opened her mouth in astonishment, "of, of course not! Where on earth would you get an idea like that?!"

Ginny eyed Hermione skeptically, "Well today for instance, you kept glancing over at the Slytherin table, and then when we saw Malfoy as we were leaving, you didn't stop looking at him, and you blushed a little. Also, he for once didn't say something snotty to us. Plus there have been other things like that as well."

"Think about what you're saying Ginny!" Hermione shouted pretending to be outraged at the very thought of something going on between her and Draco, "would I ever feel anything less than complete hatred for a scumbag like Malfoy?"

"I suppose not," agreed Ginny sounding not entirely convinced, "sorry I suggested it."

"It's okay," said Hermione, "I'm glad to know you're concerned about me anyway, but really, I'm perfectly fine."

After their talk, Hermione wasn't entirely sure she had done the right thing. Part of her would have loved to have someone to talk to about her feelings, and perhaps Ginny would have been able to convince Hermione of how incredibly stupid she was being for thinking that she could like Malfoy. After all, wasn't he the snake who called Hermione a mudblood more than anyone else, wasn't he the one who always taunted Harry and Ron, wasn't he the only one who had ever provoked Hermione to the point of physical violence? Hermione had to be crazy for thinking that Malfoy could ever change. Yet lately, he had also been the one on her mind more often than anyone else, and he had been true to his word and not called her a mudblood since their agreement. She also could not forget the way she felt when he had touched her hand, these were not feelings that she could ignore or erase.

Draco spent the night reflecting on the events following the quidditch match. It seemed as if a week had gone by since the game rather than just a day. After he settled down and wrote about his fathers new method of torture, he found his mind clear to think about Hermione. His heart seemed to flutter in his chest at the thought of her. He still could not believe she had kissed him, he couldn't help smiling at the thought, her lips were so soft. She had actually cared about him enough to stay with him while he was sleeping, and to make sure he recovered. No one had ever cared about him before, he liked the feeling. He wrote about those feelings as well, then feeling much happier than he had anticipated feeling that morning, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Well, there you go, I hope you all like it. Like I've said before if I keep getting lots of reviews, then I keep updating fast. So please write me a review Thank you!!**


	10. Chapter 10: Study Sessions

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thanks again to all of my wonderful reviewers! I love hearing from you all and hearing what you think of my story. I hope I updated fast enough for you all. Today was the earliest I could since school started this week. But don't worry the updates will still come at least every few days (as long as I keep getting reviews (**_wink)_**). So I won't keep you any longer, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Study Sessions**

The next week Hermione did not see much of Draco. She found herself making extra trips to the library to go to the private room to see if he was there so she could talk to him. She knew he must spend time there because the ingredients he was supposed to be dealing with were being prepared. Yet Hermione never saw him there once. She began to feel a pang of anger every time she went to the room and found that he wasn't there, he was avoiding it, she was sure of it. She tried to catch his attention during class to talk to him, but he seemed totally indifferent to her, which only made her even more livid.

On Friday night, Hermione sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny doing homework, they each had a ton of homework for the weekend, and Harry and Ron had a quidditch game versus Ravenclaw on Saturday. For once Hermione was the only one not working, she was staring dreamily out the window, looking surprisingly like Luna Lovegood. Her quill was positioned just over a piece of parchment, there were droplets of ink falling from it, and her Transfiguration book was opened, but she was not working at all. Eventually the others noticed that she wasn't making any progress at all, and they all looked curiously at each other. Harry was the first to speak "Hermione, what's wrong with you tonight?"

"What?" Hermione asked in an exasperated voice, "Nothing's wrong with me don't be silly." Hermione said as easily as she could, trying not to show that she resented having her thoughts interrupted.

"Oh come on Hermione, you've been acting weird all week! What's going on?" Ginny asked concernedly.

"There's nothing going on!" Hermione said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah right Hermione," argued Ron, "you've been in a daze all week, and you haven't written a word of your Transfiguration essay!"

Hermione jumped out of her seat, and threw her books into her bag, "I don't have to take this, I'm going to the library where I can concentrate without being interrogated with questions every five seconds!" She zoomed to the portrait hole and stormed through the halls.

Back in the common room the three friends stared at each other in shock. "She's probably just stressed or something," suggested Ginny, although she didn't sound convinced, "maybe we should give her a while to cool off, then go talk to her."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, let's go after we finish these essays," agreed Ron.

Hermione raced all the way to the library, and was completely wrapped up in her thoughts when she opened the door to the private room. She turned to close and relock the door, and from behind her she heard movement. She turned around in fright and saw Malfoy looking equally shocked to see her, standing awkwardly next to the couch. All the anger and frustration that had been brewing inside Hermione over the past week began to boil. She longed to slap him, and at the same time, she had an overwhelming desire to kiss him, she couldn't understand how she could feel so much so intensely all at once, and she didn't know where to begin. Little did she know that Draco was experiencing a similar mixture of unfamiliar emotions inside as well.

"Hey," Draco whispered, his voice was slightly uneasy, as if he was nervous, or at least as nervous as a Malfoy was allowed to be.

Suddenly, Hermione found herself able to speak again, and a flood of words spilled from her mouth. "Hi? Is that all you have to say to me? I know you've been avoiding me all week. What? Did you think it would be funny to torture me or something?"

Draco viewed her calmly, letting her vent. In all honesty, he wasn't surprised that she was upset with him, because he had been avoiding her. But it wasn't that he hadn't wanted to see her or talk to her, it was that he had no idea what to say to her. Now that he saw her, he found it nearly impossible to suppress the urge to touch her.

Hermione was even more enraged by Draco's silence, and unreadable expression, she charged over to him. For a split second he thought she was going to slap him, but she didn't. She stopped inches away from him, "well, are you going to say anything?"

"I, I can't" Draco stammered. He was completely at a loss for words, which he didn't know how to deal with since it had never happened to him before.

"Fine," Hermione turned, but Draco was too quick for her. Using his seeker reflexes, he grabbed her arm, turned her towards him leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was tense at shocked at first, and was paralyzed by the sensations running through her body. She seemed to melt at his touch, and before long, she found herself kissing him back just as passionately. Slowly he ended the kiss, releasing her arm, and gazing at her with his deep stormy gray eyes.

Hermione stood staring at him, completely shocked. The kiss was over before her mind had time to fully process what had happened. She licked her lips subconsciously, remembering how sweet and wonderful the kiss had felt. For a moment Hermione merely stared at his expectant gaze, her mouth hanging open, yet not uttering a sound. Her heart was hammering so loud she was sure everyone in the school could hear it, and a small smile formed on her lips as she gazed at him. She found herself barely able to stand while she gazed into his eyes. She felt as though his kiss had cast a jelly-legs jinx on her and she did her best not to collapse at his feet. "What's going on?" she whispered calmly in a voice that sounded almost afraid.

"I don't know," Draco whispered just as calmly. His hand slid over to hers, and she quivered at his touch, but did not let go.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when Draco put his finger up to her mouth "Shhh," he cautioned, his eyes suddenly wide and alert, watching the door. "Do you hear that?"

She listened intently, and sure enough she heard movement in the library, then she heard voices. She listened as hard as she could to hear who they were, 'who would be in the library this late on a Friday night?' she wondered, then she heard what the voices were saying, they were calling her name. Hermione gasped, "Harry, Ron, and Ginny!" she whispered urgently, "shit!"

She looked to Draco, who was staring at the door looking thoroughly pissed, "Do they know where this room is?" he asked.

"No, I haven't told them about it," Hermione answered her cheeks reddening slightly.

Draco mildly wondered why she had not told her best friends about the room, but at the same time was thankful that she hadn't. "Well, you should probably go see them," he suggested, returning his attention to her.

"Yeah," she agreed with disappointment in her voice. "I guess I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," said Draco hopefully. Hermione picked up her bag and moved to the door, listening to hear if anyone would be able to see her emerging from the room. "Goodnight Hermione," Draco whispered sweetly.

"Goodnight . . . Draco" smiled Hermione, her face was growing hot and gradually turning the color of a ripe tomato. Draco watched her exit, and he smiled to himself, he felt lighter than air, as if all his problems and worries had vanished the moment his lips touched hers. He sank into the couch closed his eyes and reveled in the emotions that were sweeping over him. He never would have thought that a muggle-born, let alone Hermione would make him feel this way, but now he found that he didn't care. All he wanted was to see her again.

Hermione slid out the door and crept around the perimeter of the library to the other side, so that none of her friends would be able to suspect where she was in case they found the door to the private room. Once she felt she was far enough away, she moved into the center of the library pretending to be heading for the exit. When she heard their calls, she responded. She met up with them in the front of the library, "Where have you been?" asked Harry, "We've been looking for you everywhere!"

"I've just been studying in the back," she said innocently.

"Why were you in the back? asked Ron suspiciously.

"Because I didn't want to be disturbed," Hermione answered matter-of-factly.

Her friends looked at her disbelievingly, but she pretended not to notice as she led them out of the library.

On Monday morning, Hermione felt her heart racing as she walked down to the potions classroom, she knew that she wouldn't be able to talk to Malfoy but just the sight of him would be nice. Snape entered the classroom, waved his wand at the bored, causing the instructions for the day's potion to magically appear on it. Hermione offered to get the ingredients for her Harry and Ron, so she set off the store cabinet. Draco was already there gathering ingredients as well. She stood next to him, and their eyes met for a second. Hermione quickly turned away and reached for an ingredient. Draco took the opportunity to reach for the same ingredient, though he already had it in his other hand, and pass Hermione a slip of parchment. She glanced at him, a questioning look in her eyes, but Draco had already turned around and begun making his way to his desk, which was in the very front of the class. Hermione did not read the parchment, but rather slipped it inconspicuously in her pocket, and gathered the ingredients.

Throughout the period she continually shot glances in Malfoy's direction, but his back was always to her. She only managed to stop and turn her attention fully onto her potion when she nearly added the crushed up beetle eyes rather than the cockroach wings.

It wasn't until she was on her way to Arithmancy that Hermione finally managed to read the note Draco had passed her. It was written in his neat calligraphic handwriting, and merely said:

_7 o'clock library?_

Hermione's heart skipped a beat, he wanted to see her again, and it wasn't just her imagination that they were both feeling things. She immediately scanned the room for him when she entered Arithmancy, and sure enough, he was sitting in his usual seat. He turned and gazed at her when she entered; she met his eyes and nodded slightly. She almost couldn't tell if he had understood her to be answering his note, but then he nodded curtly at her as well, and then returned his attention to the front of the classroom.

At dinner that night Hermione seemed to have lost the ability to eat, she was so anxious about getting to the library. Ginny noticed that she was again glancing repeatedly towards the Slytherin table. A couple of times her eyes seemed to linger on Malfoy and a dreamy expression would fall over her face until her attention was pulled back to the Gryffindor table and the conversation her friends were having. Ginny looked at Malfoy to see if he was looking at Hermione at all, however he seemed to be entertaining a large group of Slytherins with remarkably good impressions of professor Flitwick giving his class instructions. The Slytherins guffawed and howled with laughter, and Malfoy didn't even so much as glance at the Gryffindor table.

After dinner, Hermione excused herself from the group by saying that she had to go to the library to do research for Arithmancy and that she would be back later. When she entered the private room, Malfoy was already there, his feet up on the couch, reading a large book. The room was being lit by only the fire, which sent mysterious shadow dancing all across Draco's face. He didn't look up immediately when she entered, so Hermione cautiously made her way over next to him. He looked so amazing Hermione wanted to kiss him again right then and there.

Draco looked up at her, his expression unreadable, "I thought we should get together to work some more on our potion since we both seem to have finished preparing our ingredients, plus we still haven't discovered the missing ingredient." He smiled slightly at the look of disappointment on her face. He knew she had come here thinking nothing about the potions project, and it relieved him to know that she had wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her. But being a Malfoy, he had been taught never to let people know what you are thinking, and a part of him really did enjoy teasing Hermione like this.

"Oh, right," she said shakily. She moved away from him, over to one of the chairs, "well then, what should we do?"

"Well," Draco responded closing the book, "the first set of ingredients needs to stew for about at least week, until the mixture turns pale purple," he read off his instructions page.

"And how are we to brew it?" Hermione asked tersely, she hadn't even considered how they were going to actually make the potion.

"Simple," Draco responded. Rather than explain, he got up, carried a cauldron from behind the table over to the fireplace. He then carefully hung it on a bar until it was centered over the flames. He then conjured water to shoot out of his wand until the cauldron was half full. "There you go, now we can add the first ingredient, which needs to simmer overnight before the next one is added."

Hermione was impressed that Draco had planned everything so smoothly, and she picked up the first ingredient and emptied it into the cauldron. The water hissed, and steam emitted from the pot, even though the water was not yet boiling. Hermione stood back and brushed a loose lock of hair from her face, her eyes were glistening as she looked thoughtfully into the flames.

"Draco," she whispered, still staring into the flames, "what's happening to us?"

A look of annoyance, unseen by Hermione, passed over Draco's face, talking was not what he wanted to do right now. He resisted the urge to retort, and instead got up and moved next to her. He sensed her tense up and hold her breath as he drew closer, and he found that he liked provoking these kinds of reactions in her. The fact that he could make her so nervous with so little effort made him feel powerful and in control, two feelings that he lacked in his home life. Teasing her was in some ways more fun than kissing her had been. He moved next to her so that their arms just barely brushed each other, "I don't know, what do you think is happening?" he asked, staring into the fire instead of at her.

Hermione turned to look at him, his expression was hard to read, and she had no clue what he was thinking. 'Did he want to kiss her again? Or was it just her who wanted to kiss him.' Just as she opened her mouth to speak again and reprimand him for making her crazy, he turned. Looking into her eyes, he kissed her again. The kiss was over before Hermione's brain had time to figure out what she should do, and once again she found herself staring into his eyes, 'so he did want to kiss me again' she mused. She smiled shyly at him, having never been in this position before; she had no idea what to do. However, feeling that it was her turn to make a move, she carefully laced her fingers in his.

Draco could sense uncertainty in Hermione's action, the vulnerability and innocence intrigued him. He had never been around a girl who was not constantly all over him, he found that he liked this much better. He rewarded her efforts by holding her hands firmly and staring warmly into her eyes.

Hermione felt more amazing than she ever had in her life, as if she were flying. She knew didn't ever want him to let go, because if he did they would both have to face the world. A world in which their feelings for each other were enough to get them both killed. She rushed these thoughts through her brain. No one would ever have to know, they were perfectly safe as long as their feelings remained locked in this room.

He gently kissed her forehead. It was incredibly comforting to look into his soft eyes. She felt as though nothing could go wrong as long as his eyes looked at her like that. She smiled at him, and he returned her smile. Her chocolate brown eyes were so sweet and loving; they made him feel a happiness that he had never known.

"Well, that's about all we can do tonight I suppose," she suggested, breaking the overwhelming silence and looking toward the fire.

"Yeah, I guess so," Draco agreed reluctantly. He stepped back to the couch, but instead of picking up his bag, he pulled a book and some parchment out of it.

"What are you doing then?" Hermione asked as she saddled herself with her own bag.

"Draco looked up, "It's much easier to get my work done in here away from the distractions of the common room. Plus it gets me away from my housemates."

"You mean you don't like your house?" Hermione asked, surprised.

"You're kidding me!" Draco laughed, "Have you seen who's in my house? Crabbe and Goyle are dumber than mud, as is most everyone else, and Pansy Parkinson is all over me all the time, she makes me want to hurl." The last part came out of his mouth before he could stop it. It felt awkward talking to Hermione, who he couldn't wait to kiss again, about Pansy, a girl who he had kissed and indeed done much more with, but had never felt anything for. His cheeks turned slightly pink and he turned his attention back to his work.

Hermione let out a slight laugh. As much as she hated Draco's housemates, judging from the way he was always in the center of attention, she assumed he liked the others in his house. The news that Pansy made him sick definitely came as a surprise, albeit a welcomed surprise. Yet, at that moment, she couldn't help feeling a pang of jealousy toward Pansy, she was in Draco's house, and Hermione knew that Draco had done things with Pansy, although she didn't know what exactly. She tried to shake the feeling from her, after all he had just told her that Pansy made him sick, she had nothing to be jealous of, right?

"Won't your friends notice that you're never around if you keep coming here?" Hermione asked.

"No," Draco laughed. "They couldn't care less about where I go or what I do, and they'll never step foot in the library, nope I'm safe here."

Hermione smiled, "Good," she then walked over to him and kissed his forehead. When she moved away she smiled, and wordlessly headed out the door.

After she left, Draco tried to concentrate on his homework, but found that to be impossible. Instead he whipped out his journal and wrote everything he was feeling. It was one of the only times he had ever written about being happy, but he hoped it wouldn't be the last.

Hermione was walking through the halls as if she were on a cloud. She was reflecting about the nights events, and felt positively giddy. When she entered the common room, she was greeted by her friends, "How'd the Arithmancy essay go?" asked Harry.

"What?" Hermione answered distractedly, "arithmancy essay? Oh! Yes, it went fine, got loads done." Hermione's face turned slightly pink.

Ginny was examining Hermione suspiciously again. She noticed the change in color of Hermione's face, she knew that that was a tell-tale sign that a person was lying. Like the rest of the Weasley's Ginny's ears turned red whenever she lied, she just wondered what Hermione had really been doing when she said that she was studying. Ginny vowed to find out.

* * *

So there you have it. I must say, this chapter is the one I am most unsure about so far, I've never written any romance stories, so I don't know if it came out good or not. So I would really appreciate lots of reviews commenting on how I did so I can make sure to fix anything you all didn't like in the upcoming chapters. Thank you all very much in advance for your reviews, and I hope that I haven't dissapointed any of you!_  
slythertin-kittycat (me) sits nervously at her computer, anxiously waiting to hear what everyone thought of this chapter . . . _


	11. Chapter 11: Mounting Emotions

**Disclaimer: No, I still do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: A round of applause to everyone who submitted reviews! I was so nervous that you all would not like the last chapter (why I was nervous I do not know, but whatever) So thank you all so much for your support!! And now to those who reviewed the last chapter . . .**

_RelientKroxmysox721_ - I'm so glad to hear that you like it! I hope you continue enjoying it.  
_rock-and-roll_ - Wow reading your review made me so happy thank you! And don't worry I will definitely finish the fic.  
_zuvalupa_ - aww thank you so much for your support, I'm glad you think I wrote the romance part well.  
_Aeriel Ravenna_ - lol, I'm happy to hear you like the way I'm portraying Draco (he's really hard to write a love story about while trying to keep him in character!)  
_Amy85_ - Glad to hear you like the story, and I hope you had fun on your holiday!  
_Chamei_ - Thanks for the review, I tried really hard not to rush the romance cause I wanted to keep it at least somewhat realistic, so I'm glad you think I've been doing a good job.  
_Phoebe Telumetar_ - LOL I don't think I'll be able to put ALL schoolwork on hold, so I hope this update came quick enough for you!

**Thank you all again, and now that I've bored you enough with my thank yous, on with chapter 11!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: Mounting Emotions**

The week before break went by much too slowly in Hermione's opinion. She and Draco met every night to work on their potion. They had to continually adjust the temperature of the flames, add ingredients at the right time, and stir it according to specific instructions. As each day passed it grew more difficult for Hermione to concentrate when Draco was around. She found herself growing hot and sweaty when she was near him, and the desire to have him hold her and kiss her was almost unbearable.

Draco seemed better able to control himself, he wanted to kiss her and touch her as well, but he had been conditioned all his life to hide his emotions, so he knew how to ignore them. He noticed the changes in Hermione, how she seemed to grow more nervous and excited the closer he got to her. He liked making her nervous; it gave him a sense of power and excitement. He loved to tease and tempt her to the point where she would make the first move. He would gradually move closer to her as they were working, allow his hand to brush past hers, sending chills down her spine.

The Wednesday before break, the prefects helped the professors decorate for the Christmas holidays. Harry and Ginny hung out and watched Ron and Hermione, laughing at their frustration. Draco was busy levitating decorations onto the trees with professor Flitwick. He looked up when he heard a group of voices laughing across the Great Hall. There she was, hanging everlasting icicles around the fireplace; she looked so beautiful with her face lit by the firelight. He tried to turn his attention back to levitating ornaments, but then he saw something that made his blood begin to boil. Weasley, that pathetic excuse for a wizard was flirting with Hermione! He seemed to be trying to tickle Hermione while she was attempting to hang the icicles. A feeling of complete hatred swept over Draco and he suppressed a strong desire to go punch Ron's lights out. As it was, the ornament he was levitating fell out of the air and smashed into tiny pieces on the floor. Everyone looked towards him; he was wearing an extremely angry expression, which grew worse when Harry, Ron, and Ginny started laughing at him. Hermione didn't laugh, but looked more concerned, she quickly returned to hanging icicles. Draco meanwhile repaired the ornament and turned his back on the Gryffindor's thankful that they hadn't seen him before he lost control.

Little did he know that someone had seen him. Ginny had noticed that Hermione was glancing in his direction extremely often, and she had been looking almost worried when Ron had been flirting with her. Ginny had looked to see if Draco was doing anything and was astounded to see that he was looking extremely jealous when Ron began flirting with Hermione. Ginny was almost positive that something more than the potions project was going on between Hermione and Draco, but she did not want to believe it. She kept her eyes on Draco, but he seemed to be determined not to look towards the Gryffindor's anymore.

Draco couldn't take watching the four Gryffindor's laughing together all night, and even worse was Ron flirting with Hermione. While he was pleased to see that she didn't flirt back, or appear to even enjoy it for that matter, he couldn't stand to see it anymore. It seemed to Draco that the more Hermione ignored Ron, the more persistent he became. Draco was afraid that if he stuck around he would snap and attempt to beat Weasley into a pulp, so as soon as he was finished decorating, he sped out of the Great Hall and retired to his dormitory for the night.

Hermione watched Draco leave, noting that he looked exceptionally angry; she had been desperately wishing that Ron would stop flirting with her all night. Yet, the less she paid attention to him, the more determined he seemed to be. When they finished decorating, Hermione pretended to need to stay behind to ask Professor McGonagall a question, but after she was sure they had left, she raced to the library and into their private room expecting to see him there waiting for her. She opened the door, "Draco, I . . ." she was stunned to find that the room was empty, and showed no signs that anyone had been in it all day. She was incredibly disappointed, and worried that he was mad at her. As she made her way gloomily back to the common room, she thought to herself 'he must be really pissed, I was sure he would be there. But there's no reason for him to be mad, I didn't do anything!' No matter how she tried to convince herself that everything was fine, she couldn't get over how angry he had looked when he left the Great Hall.

The next day, Hermione could barely concentrate through her classes, and everyone noticed that she wasn't raising her hand to answer questions at all, which was quite unlike her. Over lunch Ron and Harry brought up the subject with Hermione.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Ron asked.

Ginny looked over with interest, waiting for Hermione's answer. Hermione looked at all three of them in turn, "what? I haven't done anything!"

"Exactly!" said Harry. "You haven't answered a single question all day, you've barely taken any notes in any of our classes, and you seem to be on another planet or something!"

Hermione blushed slightly, because she hadn't realized how different she had been acting. "I guess I'm just impatient for break to start" she lied.

The others looked at each other suspiciously; they had never known Hermione to look forward to a break from class. Ginny grew more determined than ever to discover what was really going on, and she prayed that it had nothing to do with a Slytherin git names Draco Malfoy. Ron rested his arm around Hermione's shoulders, "You would tell us if something was wrong, right?"

Hermione's heart raced, and he tried her best to suppress a look of panic when Ron touched her, she turned out of Ron's grasp and pretended to laugh off his concern like it was nothing. She then glanced over at the Slytherin table to see if Draco had seen anything. What she saw made her stop short and stare. Pansy was trying to sneak her arm around Draco's waist. He continually removed himself from her grasp with growing annoyance. Ginny saw Hermione's face looking disgusted, "what are you looking at Hermione?" She, Ron and Harry turned their attention to the Slytherin table as well, where things were growing heated. Pansy was now not only trying to hold onto Draco, she was moving her face closer to his as if she was going to try to kiss him. Draco was growing angrier and angrier by the second. When Pansy placed her hand dangerously on his thigh, he snapped. He jumped up from the table, and shouted, "For God sakes Pansy! Leave me alone! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going out with you!" With one last disgusted glance at her, he stormed out of the room completely ignoring the fact that all eyes in the Great Hall were upon him..

"I can't believe Pansy's so interested in going out with Malfoy," commented Harry. Hermione clenched her teeth and began to blush as she turned her attention completely on her meal.

"Who would find Malfoy at all attractive anyway? He's just a greasy, arrogant, heartless, ugly git," spat Ron, "Only a desperate, worthless, brainless airhead could like him. . . "CLANG! Hermione's fork fell to her plate, stopping Ron in the middle of his rant on Malfoy. Her cheeks were pink, she seemed to be breathing hard, and she was desperately trying to calm down.

"You know what, I think I am feeling a little under the weather," said Hermione quickly as she packed up her things.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" asked Harry concernedly.

"No, no that's ok, I just need some sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning." Hermione got up and left them sitting there. She didn't know if she wanted to go to her room or to the library. She began making her way to her room thinking to herself 'no, he wasn't there yesterday, he won't be there today, I just need to go get some sleep, that's all.'

She rushed down the hall, and as she passed a statue of a famous wizard a hand reached out, grabbed her and pulled her into the shadows. She started to scream, but another hand covered her mouth. After a moment of panic, she realized that she recognized those hands, their soft, firm, comforting touch. She lifted the hand covering her mouth off, "Draco," she whispered. She turned around, and without warning kissed his lips.

When she broke away he spoke, "you're incredibly predictable you know." He smiled at her questioning glare before he continued, "I knew you'd follow me, am I really that hard to resist?" He smiled and silenced her protest by again kissing her. She kissed him back, amazed at how every kiss felt like their first. She reveled in how it felt to have him hold her, how it felt to have his lips pressing strongly against hers, then reality hit her and she pushed him away.

"What's wrong?" he asked with amusement in his voice.

"Draco!" she whispered with panic in her voice, "we're in the middle of the hall, what if someone sees us!"

"No one's gonna see us, they're all eating dinner," he answered swiftly.

"Someone could still see," Hermione responded.

"Would it be that bad if someone did?" Draco asked.

"Come one Draco; think about what would happen if anyone found out about us! Would you be able to show your face in your house if they knew? Because I certainly wouldn't!" she said, remembering what Harry and Ron had said at dinner.

Draco reflected on these words, "point taken, so what do you say we go to the library and _study_ a bit."

Hermione smiled, "I like that idea," she teased, leaning her body into his a little more. "Meet me there in five minutes." She kissed him on the cheek, and ran through the hall practically skipping towards the library. Draco waited, smiling to himself slightly; after a moment, he followed her to the library himself.

She was waiting for him, positioned by the fire. She looked so beautiful, he could barely restrain himself. He came up behind her, moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes and let him kiss her. She turned and kissed his lips, then got up and led him to the couch. She sat down; Draco ran his fingers through her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled as he touched her. She carefully lay her head down on his chest, allowing him to continue stroking her hair. He rested his chin atop her head and pulled her into a hug. Then, to make himself more comfortable, he moved back so that he was leaning against the arm of the couch. Hermione allowed him to pull her with him, when he had finished moving, she rested one hand oh his chest, and looped the other around his waist.

Together they remained holding each other for quite a while, neither wanting to move or let go. Draco gently kissed the top of her head and felt her breathe deeper in response. After that, Draco contented himself with listening to her breathing and feeling her body resting against his. Eventually, Draco realized that it must be very late, long past curfew, "we should probably get back to our rooms," he whispered. Hermione made no response, "Hermione," he whispered a little louder, and shaking her a bit, but still nothing, she apparently had fallen asleep.

Draco smiled as he lay his head down on the arm of the couch, he felt more peaceful than he ever remembered feeling as he lay there with Hermione resting on him. Yet his insides churned with fears of what would happen is anyone found out, anger at Lucius for making him become a Death Eater, even more anger with himself for allowing Lucius to control him his entire life. He closed his eyes to think, and his thoughts gradually melted into dreams.

He was in a circle of dark hooded figures. He felt lost and confused; he had no idea where he was. Lucius stepped out from the circle smiling cruelly at him. Lucius tortured him with the cruciatus curse, causing the circle to laugh ferociously. "Perhaps this will teach you to have feelings for a mudblood!" Lucius spat above Draco's cries of pain, "now come here," Lucius pulled Draco towards him after lifting the curse, he tore away Draco's left sleeve and held his wand to Draco's arm. There was a flash of light and a sharp needle-like pain and . . .

Draco woke with a start; he was breathing heavily and sweating. Hermione continued to lay sound asleep on his chest, she was smiling slightly and Draco hoped that was because she was having pleasant dreams. Draco felt another needle like pain on his arm, and saw to his relief that it was just his eagle owl, Aries, pecking at him, a letter attached to his leg. Draco carefully lifted Hermione, and lay her back down on the couch where she continued to sleep soundly. Draco then tip-toed over to the firelight to read the letter,

_Draco,  
__I have some new business to discuss with you that I believe is of the utmost importance. Meet me in the entryway on December the 24th at 6pm.  
__Lucius_

Draco scowled at the letter, positive that there was no business with Lucius that he could possibly want to discuss. Draco looked at his watch, it was 6:30am, and he knew there was no chance of getting back to sleep. He decided to go take a nice long shower, then get ready for classes. He tore Lucius' letter in half, threw the written part into the fire, and used the second half to write a note to Hermione. He glanced at her from the doorway, smiled to himself, and then carefully made his way to his dormitory carrying Aries on his shoulder.

At 7:30, freshly showered and dressed, Draco sent Aries down to awaken Hermione so that she wouldn't miss class. Aries flew threw the open window, landed on the couch and pecked at Hermione.

"Hmm," she said sleepily, her eyes still closed, "what?" She opened her eyes, "Ahh!" She jumped at the sight of Aries, "Where am I?" It took a moment for her together herself, but when the memories of the previous night flooded back to her, she panicked. 'What time was it? Where was Draco?' As she looked around the room, she spotted a piece of parchment with her name carefully scrawled on it.

_Hermione,  
__Good morning! I hope you slept well. I'm sorry to not be there to see you wake up, but Aries here woke me up rather early and I didn't want to disturb you. See you in class!  
Draco  
__P.S. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful and peaceful you look when you're asleep? _

Hermione smiled as she read the note, savoring the memory of the night before. Yet as she did so, a horror swept through her, she had to get back to the dormitory before anyone realized she was gone. Hopefully no one would be in the common room if she hurried. She scurried out of the room, and raced through the halls.

She considered herself very lucky not to run into anyone in the halls or common room, and her roommates were still sleeping when she crept into her dormitory. She quietly got her things together and went into the bathroom to shower. By the time she finished, the other girls were up and getting ready, none of them paid any particular attention to Hermione, which was not unusual. She went down to the common room without a word to any of them, still in a daze from the previous night. She was smiling and practically humming to herself as she went down the stairs to wait for Harry, Ron and Ginny to go to breakfast. She stopped short when she entered the room to find Ginny sitting in a chair, staring at her with an accusatory look on her face.

"Hey Ginny," smiled Hermione, trying to act like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Where've you been?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Sleeping of course," Hermione replied coolly.

Ginny got up and marched towards Hermione, "don't lie to me Hermione, I know you didn't go to bed last night when you said you did. I came up to check on you so I know you weren't there. And don't tell me you went to the library either, because I looked all through it and you weren't there either. So where were you?"

Hermione did her best not to look surprised or caught off guard by this news. She looked at Ginny like she was offended at her lack of trust, "I took a walk alright, I've been stressed and I needed some time alone."

"Hermione, why won't you tell me what's going on? I thought we were friends," Ginny said sadly.

Hermione suddenly felt very guilty for hiding everything from Ginny, but she still couldn't tell her, "Nothing's going on Ginny, I swear."

Ginny opened up her mouth to respond, when Harry and Ron came running down the stairs, "Hey guys," smiled Harry, "let's go eat!"

Hermione had a harder time than ever concentrating in classes. It didn't help that Draco seemed totally indifferent to her and the rest of the Gryffindor's. She didn't understand how he could be one person when he was alone with her, and completely different the rest of the time. However he managed it, she desperately wished that she had that ability as well.

During Arithmancy, Draco slipped a note to Hermione as he walked past her desk on the way to his own seat,

_Meet me in the library at 7pm, we need to add the next ingredient to our potion._

Hermione pocketed the note, looked to Draco, who was watching her, and nodded.

Hermione rushed through her dinner, and much to her friends surprise, jumped out of her chair and muttered that she needed to go to the library.

"Hermione," Ron said grabbing her arm before she could get away, "You've been saying all week that you can't wait for break, now break is finally here, and the first thing you're doing is going to the library!"

"Well yes" answered Hermione freeing herself from Ron's grasp, she tried not to look worried, but it was already past 7 and she didn't want to miss Draco. "I realized that I have something quick to do, and I don't want to forget about it, so I need to do it now. I'll meet you in the common room." Hermione didn't wait for a response; she just turned and left at a near jog.

The three Gryffindor's looked at each other with confusion. "Do you think something I'm doing is scaring her away?" Ron asked. It was common knowledge among Harry and Ginny that Ron fancied Hermione.

"I don't know man, she's been acting really strange lately," commented Harry, "maybe she fancies you too."

Ginny reflected on these thoughts, "no offence Ron, but I don't think that's it, but I'm gonna go find out what's going on." Ginny frowned at the look of extreme disappointment on Ron's face, but decided that Hermione's peculiar behavior recently was a more pressing matter. "I'll see you guys later," without another word Ginny got up and left the Great Hall just as fast as Hermione.

She raced to the library and began scanning it inch by inch. She started in the back, creeping through the shelves of books searching for Hermione. But Hermione was already in the private room with Draco. He had been writing in his journal when she arrived.

Hermione closed the door silently behind her, and stared at Draco working intently, his face lit mysteriously by the fire. Hermione felt a stronger desire than ever to be in his arms and to feel his lips pressing against hers. She walked over to him, moved her head next to his, and flirtatiously whispered in his ear, "What's that you're working so hard on?"

Draco, who had not heard Hermione enter, bolted out of his seat with a jolt, and immediately closed the book. He was breathing very hard, "Don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said taken aback by his reaction, "what is that?"

"It's nothing," assured Draco, sliding the journal into his backpack. "So do you want to change the temperature of the fire, or add the ingredient?"

"I'll add the ingredient I guess," decided Hermione, still unsure of what had just happened, and dying with curiosity about what Draco had been writing.

The two tended to the potion, Draco carefully increasing the temperature of the flames as Hermione added the powder to the cauldron. "There, all done," said Hermione once she had emptied all the powder, "You know, we really should be researching what that last ingredient is."

"Yeah I know," agreed Draco, "I was thinking about that earlier. But we don't need to do that tonight," he whispered moving toward Hermione and stroking her hair.

Hermione smiled and held his hand, and closed her eyes willing him to kiss her and touch her like she so desperately wanted him to. But then, the heard a noise like something had been knocked over outside. Hermione's eyes snapped open, and she sighed in disappointment and frustration that the moment was ruined. Draco was feeling the same way, though he tried not to show it. "Well, I should be going anyway, I told Harry, Ron, and Ginny I'd meet them in the common room, I don't want them to worry."

"Yeah," Draco said distractedly, moving away from Hermione and grabbing his bag. He walked past her and held the door open for her. The desire to kiss him burned in her stronger than ever. She began to walk past him towards the door, but halfway there she turned around and rushed back to him. He had locked the door by the time she returned. He turned, and she pinned him to the door and kissed him passionately on the lips, holding his head to hers with both hands. He was surprised at first, but quickly recovered, he dropped his bag as he kissed her back, holding her head to his with one hand, and drawing her body closer with the other. Ginny, who had been replacing the book she had knocked over back to the shelf, stared at the entire scene wide-eyed, yet hidden from view by the towering bookshelves. She could not believe her eyes, Hermione had just thrown herself onto Malfoy, and he was kissing her back!

Draco broke the kiss, and smiled at Hermione sweetly, "I'll see you around then." She smiled as she gazed deeply into his calm cool gray eyes; he kissed her forehead, and then walked past her out of the library. Hermione, smiled at him as she watched him leave, then leaned against the door, closed her eyes and smiled in complete bliss.

Hermione was in a complete daze as she made her way towards the library door, so much so that she didn't even notice Ginny stepping out from the shadows and moving urgently towards her. Ginny came up behind Hermione and grabbed her arm. Hermione yelped and turned with fright, she stared frightened into Ginny's accusing eyes. When Ginny spoke she did so at a whisper, she did not sound angry, but Hermione felt as though Ginny were screaming at her, "We have to talk, NOW, and no more lies."

Hermione wasn't sure how much Ginny had seen, so she wasn't going to immediately volunteer information. She tried her absolute best to keep her face expressionless, and she allowed Ginny to lead her to a desk in the back of the library. "So what do you want to talk about?" Hermione asked feigning innocence, but her voice was slightly too high and shaky to sound convincing.

"Gee I don't know," began Ginny sarcastically, "we could talk about the weather, what we're going to do over break, classes, why you were just practically making out with Malfoy in the middle of the library."

Hermione felt her heart stop, Ginny had seen, how could she have been so stupid to come at Draco like that out of the privacy of the secret room? After a long moment when it became obvious that Hermione wasn't going to speak, Ginny continued. "You know Hermione, I absolutely cannot fathom how you and Malfoy could possibly hook up, but I can overlook that for the moment. I just want to know why you've been lying to me all this time, especially since I asked you ages ago if anything had been going on between you two."

Hermione looked imploringly at Ginny, "Okay, yes I have been hiding the fact that Draco and I have, well . . . . feelings for each other, but I swear to you that when you asked me about it, there was absolutely nothing between us."

"Then why didn't you tell me about it when something did happen? I've always told you about my boyfriends," said Ginny sounding rather hurt.

Hermione was steadily feeling guiltier by the minute, yet at the same time she definitely enjoyed hearing Ginny call Draco her boyfriend, "I don't know, I guess I was scared of what people would say," a tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, "and part of me kinda liked having a secret that was just mine."

Some of Ginny's anger dissolved as she watched Hermione begin to cry, she moved over next to Hermione and spoke in a comforting voice, "Hey, Hermione, I'm your friend, and with a house full of brothers I understand better than anyone the need to have a secret all you own. But I also know that sometimes you need to talk to someone to help you sort through your feelings, particularly when they deal with difficult emotions like this. And I know you're not stupid and you wouldn't be involved with Malfoy if he wasn't making you happy. I'm not saying I understand you're feelings, but I'm always here to support them. And if you would talk to me about them, then maybe I will understand, then you won't have to be alone."

Hermione too a deep calming breath and looked at Ginny, "I know, I guess I just wasn't thinking, I've never felt like this before."

Ginny smiled, "so what is that room that you were in?"

"Oh, that's where we're brewing our potions project, it's easier to keep it out of the way, and we're the only two who have keys to it, so no one can mess it up."

"Or interrupt you when you're kissing," joked Ginny.

Hermione laughed, "Well, yeah that's an added bonus I suppose."

Ginny looked suddenly uneasy, "Hermione, I know that this is a very personal question and it's really none of my business, but how far have you gone with Malfoy?"

Hermione flushed immediately and found her throat blocked by some invisible force which prevented her from answering right away, "Just kissing, that's all." In reality that really was all they had done, yet in Hermione's imagination, and in her dreams, they had done much more.

Ginny smiled slyly, "So? Is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny!" Hermione was glowing red by this point.

"Well, I may not understand why you like him, but I won't deny the fact that he's the hottest guy in Hogwarts, so naturally I'm curious."

Hermione again found herself unable to respond, she opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

Ginny smiled, "oh alright then, you don't have to answer."

When Hermione finally regained her speaking abilities she addressed Ginny's question. "Well, it's just hard to say, I don't have anyone else to compare him to," Hermione felt rather embarrassed discussing Draco's kissing abilities, but found that it was rather fun too. "But, if the fact that I haven't been able to think straight since the first time we kissed, then yeah, he's a great kisser."

"Ahh!" Ginny began giggling hysterically, "I knew it!"

Hermione turned beet red after she spoke, and she too burst into a fit of giggles, but as soon as she relaxed a new fear entered into her mind, "Ginny, you're not going to tell Harry or Ron are you?"

"Of course not! They would have a heart attack, especially Ron."

"Yeah I know, and I feel bad hiding things, but I think it's better for everyone."

Ginny nodded, "speaking of those two, we should get back to the common room before they start to worry."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope you all liked it, please let me know what you think by sending me a review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas Eve With Lucius

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: It seems there was some confusion last chapter, but to anyone who thought chapter 11 was the end of the story, you will be happy to see that's not the case. In face the end is still a ways away, Hermione and Draco haven't even finished their potion yet!**

**Also, to the few who reviewed thank you very much your reviews made me happy. But to all who read and did not review I shall say this. As of now, I have 46 reviews I'm not happy with the number of reviews I got for last chapter but I am posting anyway because I hate to keep you all waiting. However, the next chapter will not be posted until I have 55 reviews. I'm sorry if this is mean, but I want to know what everyone thinks of my story. So whether you like this chapter or not, please send a review, even if it is short. Thank you!**

**On with the story . . . . .**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Christmas Eve With Lucius**

In the first days of break, Hermione found herself, deeply regretting allowing Ginny to catch her and Draco. Now she felt guilty every time she wanted to see him because she knew that Ginny would be wondering what she and Draco were doing. At the same time, her feelings and attraction toward Draco were growing stronger every time she saw him, she longed to be near him all the time. She rarely saw him anywhere besides the library because none of his friends were staying over the break, so he didn't hang around very many places besides the common room and the library. He purposely ate meals at awkward times to avoid having to see Hermione surrounded by her friends. He still could not stand to see them together, and he was afraid he might snap if he saw Weasley trying to flirt with her one more time.

Draco spent most of his time in the private room because then he got to see Hermione and avoid the loneliness of his empty common room. He spent the entire beginning part of the break completing the homework the teachers had assigned over the break, and he also wrote in his journal a lot. He normally would have spent time touring the grounds or the school, but was growing increasingly anxious about meeting Lucius, and working seemed to effectively keep his mind occupied. He did his best to not show any weakness to Hermione when she was around because he didn't want her to worry, and he was afraid she might tell Dumbledore, and that would be disastrous. Luckily for Draco, Hermione's presence always seemed to make him forget about his worries so that he was only concentrating on her.

By the time the 23rd rolled round, Hermione was burning with desire to see Draco, she felt bad that he was all alone all the time, despite the fact that she hated all his friends. She knew that he felt the same way towards her friends, but at least she wasn't alone. She crept off to the library after dinner while Harry Ron and Ginny went to play quidditch in the snow. Sure enough Draco was there, again writing in that mysterious leather bound book. Hermione sat next to him and slid her arm around his waist, kissing his cheek. He closed the book quickly, and she continued kissing him as she pulled the book out of his reach. In between kisses she whispered, "you're working too hard, you need to take a break and relax a little."

Draco, looked at her with an amused expression, "coming from you that's saying something, so I guess that means you must be right."

She smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed her back and leaned into her, she lay down on the couch. He lay on top of her, kissing her face and neck. His hands slowly moved down her sides, until he reached her hips. Her hands were exploring his body as well. Draco, had paused when he reached Hermione's hips, wondering if she would let him go farther. His desire overcame his rational thought, and he carefully and adroitly worked his hands underneath her shirt so that he was touching her soft skin.

Hermione let out a breath of longing, and Draco moved his hands further up her body, feeling the smoothness of her skin, and getting lost in his emotions. Hermione meanwhile was swept away; she took his lead and slid her hands underneath his shirt. She moved her hands up his stomach and chest feeling firm muscles running through every inch of his body. 'How can he be so strong, yet hold me so softly' she wondered in the back of her mind. Draco slowly slid his hands up Hermione's body until they were just below her chest, he made to touch her, but she snapped up without warning, throwing him off her.

Draco fell to the floor, looking lost and confused, his hair was all in his face, and he was out of breath. He looked to her imploringly, wondering what had happened.

Hermione meanwhile was tucking in her shirt and trying to straighten out her hair, which was equally disheveled. "I'm sorry," said shyly, he face was beginning to redden, "I'm just not ready for that." She was beet red now, and she avoided Draco's eyes. She was afraid he'd be offended, or angry, but she was not going to do anything she wasn't comfortable with. Her eyes began to water and she tried her best not to cry.

Draco, was furious with himself for making Hermione uncomfortable. He carefully got up and sat next to her. He took her hand in both of his; Hermione looked at him slightly afraid. "Hermione," Draco said in a soothing whisper, "I would never want to do anything that you didn't want to do, I just got wrapped up in the moment, okay? There is nothing to be sorry for." He looked at her with sweet and concerned eyes, and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "Hey it's alright, I'm sorry I tried to push you too far, really." He lifted her chin with his hand and gently pressed his lips against hers.

That simple action was all she needed to be completely swept away again. She closed her eyes, lost in emotion. When he finally broke the kiss, and their lips were still close Hermione whispered "I love you."

The words came out before she could stop them, and she didn't even realize that she had actually said them aloud until she looked up into his eyes. He was looking at her in complete shock, he let go of her and took an uneasy step backwards. After a long and very uncomfortable silence, Draco mumbled, "Umm, you should probably go; you don't want your friends to wonder where you are." He never met her eyes, he was completely unprepared for what had just happened and he had no clue how to handle it.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione quietly, looking down at the ground to hide her embarrassment, and the tears that had again begun to creep into her eyes.

"Yeah" agreed Draco. He didn't look at her as she left, he just turned and walked back to the couch.

Hermione meanwhile left the room as fast as she could. She hadn't even consciously realized that she did love Draco. Inside she was kicking herself for saying it out loud, although now that she thought about it, she knew it was true. Deep down she was also disappointed that he hadn't reciprocated the feelings, but then again she probably shouldn't have expected him to, after all she hadn't been aware that she had been feeling that way until she said it.

The next day went by slower than any day Draco could remember, he didn't know why he was dreading meeting Lucius so much, he just had a feeling that whatever news Lucius had was nothing Draco wanted to hear.

For the first time all break, Draco ate lunch at the same time as Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Ginny saw this, and curiously looked between Draco and Hermione throughout the entire lunch. Hermione glanced towards Draco often, but he never once looked at her, he seemed to be lost in thought, and Hermione thought he looked rather angry. 'He's mad at me' she thought desperately to herself, 'maybe I shouldn't have made him stop. Oh why did I have to tell him I love him?'

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ron asked worriedly, "You look really upset."

Hermione looked up at him, trying to hide her emotions, "no I'm not upset at all."

At that time, Draco, who had finished his lunch, got up and walked silently past them without casting a single glance towards any of them. Hermione watched him go with a look of longing, but returned to the conversation when Harry spoke, "not so brave without Crabbe and Goyle around is he?"

"Of course not, he's just an overgrown cowardly ferret," agreed Ron.

Ginny remained silent, hoping neither of the boys noticed how Hermione was turning an angry shade of red, "hey, why don't we all go out and have a snowball fight?" she suggested. "It would be loads of fun!"

So the group went outside, and finally Hermione was able to relax a little and have fun with her friends like the old days, before she got tangled up with Draco. For once Hermione completely forgot about him.

When six o' clock rolled around, Draco met Lucius in the entryway, and silently followed him out the door and down the road to Hogsmeade. At seven, the four Gryffindor's made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, they were surprised to see that the house tables had been replaced by one large round table at which professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector were sitting. There were four chair set up, which they each sat in. "Ah good evening, I thought it would be fun for us to have dinner all together tonight, since there are so few of us, it is easier for the house elves this way," professor Dumbledore explained, smiling at Hermione as he said the last bit. She smiled back at him blushing.

"Aren't you missing a chair?" asked Ginny.

"Of course not, I would never forget any of my students," smiled Dumbledore, "Mr. Malfoy will be joining us tomorrow, however, today his father is taking him out for dinner."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore in shock, she was on the verge of saying something when Dumbledore caught her eye and cast her, a searching look. Hermione closed her mouth and looked down at her plate, unable to believe that she had been so carefree all day, 'why didn't he tell me he was meeting his father?' she wondered. She ate her dinner in silence, only half listening to the conversation going on between the others, she was much too concerned about Draco, 'what if Lucius left him tortured out in the snow to die?'

Lucius and Draco arrived at a small restaurant in the corner of Hogsmeade, Lucius requested a private room for their dinner. Then ordered for them both, without consulting Draco as to what he would like. They sat in complete silence until their food was delivered, while they ate, and until the waiter took their plates away. The two left the restaurant and began walking through the alleyways, "I suppose you are wondering what this is about," began Lucius.

"Not particularly," responded Draco smartly.

"We're going to have to work on that attitude of yours, smart ass remarks are not appropriate in front the Dark Lord or his followers."

"Pity, maybe I'm not cut out for that life then," said Draco sarcastically.

SMACK! Lucius hit Draco across the face with his cane, taking Draco completely by surprise and knocking him to the ground. "I am getting tired of your stubbornness Draco, I have a reputation to uphold and I will not allow you to ruin that for me!"

Draco looked malevolently at Lucius, his eye now black and blue from where Lucius had hit him, "Then why don't you just tell me what this is about so we can both get on with our lives?"

"Professor Snape has informed me that you are working on an advanced potions project due to your O on your potions O.W.L."

"Yeah, so?"

"He also mentioned that you are working on it with none other than Miss Granger, is that correct?"

"I suppose," Draco said, feigning boredom. Inside he did not like where this conversation was going at all, what could Lucius possibly want with Hermione?

"Severus also informs me that you seem to be becoming rather friendly with Miss Granger," drawled Lucius, "is this true?"

For a fleeting second Draco's eyes widened, "of course not," he replied a little too forcefully. "I can't stand that filthy mudblood."

Lucius noticed the difference in Draco, "I see," Lucius calmly pulled out his wand and aimed it at Draco's heart, "I will not accept lies Draco! Legilmens!" The spell hit Draco, with such a force, he was knocked to the ground. Luckily all his years of closing himself off from his emotions prevented Lucius from seeing much. However in his unprepared state, one thought broke through, and it was the last thought Draco wanted Lucius to see. He was looking into Hermione's eyes, the desire to hold her burning in him. She was smiling sweetly up at him, he slowly leaned in and kissed her, and then she whispered "I love you".

"AAHHHH!" shouted Draco, closing his mind to any further penetration.

Lucius was looking at Draco with a mixture of loathing and triumph. For a moment which they stared at each other, Draco looking with wide-eyed fear, and Lucius glaring at his only son, his heir with pure hatred, "my own son, with a mudblood! glacio exanimus!" The pain was even more intense and faster acting than the last time, On top of the coldness outside, Draco was now freezing on the inside as well. His breath froze in midair, and icicles formed on his skin. After a long pause in which Draco remained half frozen on the ground, Lucius spoke, "I will give you two choices Draco," his voice was colder than the ice that lined Draco's skin. "Either you get rid of that piece of filth mudblood, or you continue to see her, and have the privilege of watching her die at your hand when you join the Dark Lord."

Draco looked at Lucius with the utmost hatred; he made to get up when Lucius hit him yet again with the glacio exanimus curse, causing tears of ice to freeze on his cheeks as he began to shake violently. He vomited all over the ground, and was gradually growing stiller, and less able to move as he literally froze from the inside out. He wanted more than anything to die right then and there to end all his pain. His body was stiff and completely covered in a thin layer of blue ice, he began to shake violently again, and then after one last look of pure hatred at Lucius, he passed out.

Back in the Great Hall, everyone was enjoying themselves having finished a wonderful dinner, and were now talking amicably amongst themselves as they ate desert. The only one who did not appear to be enjoying themselves (besides Snape who never looked happy) was Hermione. Everyone seemed to notice that she was very distant, and not paying attention, which was very much unlike her. Ginny, Ron, and Harry tried multiple times to engage her in the conversation, but nothing worked and Ginny was sure that this had something to do with Malfoy's absence.

Ginny excused herself from the table without finishing desert and invited Hermione to come. Hermione, who had not even touched her cake, got up and thankfully followed Ginny to the common room. "You alright?" Ginny asked as they sat facing the fire.

"No," admitted Hermione, "Ginny, his father is evil, he's tortured him every time they've seen each other this year!" Hermione then proceeded to tell Ginny about what really had happened in Hogsmeade, and Ginny listened.

"Wow! How could a parent do that to their child, even if it is Malfoy?" asked Ginny amazed.

Lucius levitated Draco back to Hogwarts, he then fed him a potion that woke him up, but left him still half frozen and in a complete daze with only memories of the pain he had just felt in his mind.

"Now, remember what I said," Lucius ordered, "either you break it off with the mudblood, or she dies, and you'll be begging me to only torture you as much as I did today."

Draco was too dizzy to respond, but Lucius wasn't waiting for a response anyway, he turned his back and left Draco standing in the Entrance Hall. Draco clumsily made his way through the hallway, and without thinking he led himself to the library. He was too exhausted to turn around, so he went to the private room, and crashed on the couch, immediately passing out again.

Hermione was gradually growing more anxious rather than comforted talking to Ginny and remembering the way he looked after the last two times he had seen his father. Unnoticed to either of the girls, the portrait hole opened, and Harry and Ron walked in silently behind them.

"Just forget about it Hermione," comforted Ginny, I'm sure everything will be fine, you'll see."

Hermione began to cry, "You didn't see him before! He looked like Hell after the last time he saw Lucius!"

Harry and Ron cast curious glances at each other, 'why would Hermione and Ginny be talking about Malfoy?' but they decided not to interrupt.

"You really care about him don't you?" asked Ginny.

Hermione nodded, then looked at Ginny with a look that was mingled with fear, guilt, desperation, and longing, she then whispered, "I told him I loved him."

CRASH! The plates of deserts the boys had been carrying for Ginny and Hermione fell to the floor, and the girls turned around with a start. Harry was speechless and staring at Hermione in shock and Ron was wearing a look of disgust and anger the likes of which Hermione had never seen on his face. "What!" he shouted.

"Ron, calm down," interrupted Ginny.

"Shut up Ginny! I'm not talking to you," yelled Ron, not taking his eyes off Hermione. "Is that true? You _love_ Malfoy!" Ron's eyes were wide and he was practically shaking with anger.

Hermione stared at the boys terrified; she opened her mouth, but found herself unable to answer.

"What the Hell are you thinking Hermione?!" roared Ron, looking like he could attack at any moment.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Harry somewhat calmer than Ron, but still revolted.

"A while," Ginny answered for Hermione.

"So what have you been making out with him in the hallways or something?" pressured Ron.

Hermione was insulted, anger shown through her eyes past all the tears, "of course not!"

"You must be, because nothing else could possibly make Malfoy want to be around a girl, and we all know that's why Pansy likes him." Ron spat, he was no longer thinking about what he was saying, but even in his anger, he knew he went too far.

Hermione shook with rage, and she wanted more than anything to slap Ron in the face, but she suddenly didn't have the energy to do it. She looked at him, tears of anger running down her face now, the anger more pronounced than ever, and without warning or comment, she turned and rushed into her dormitory, slamming the door and locking it behind her. She closed the bed hangings around her, and just stared up at the ceiling, unable to concentrate any of her thoughts.

Ginny was furious, "Ron! How could you say that to Hermione! You know none of it is true!"

"Well, why else would Malfoy kiss her," Ron said defensively with unmistakable guilt in his voice.

"Ron, I can't explain anything about Malfoy, but we all know Hermione, and we know that she wouldn't go near Malfoy unless she was sure he had changed."

"I'll never trust him," said Ron stubbornly.

"Then good luck getting Hermione to talk to you again, because you heard what she said, she thinks she loves him," reasoned Ginny.

Harry and Ron cringed at the thought, "But it's _Malfoy!_" They said together.

Ginny just sighed, "I know, but he must have done something that made Hermione like him."

"Maybe he poisoned her, or maybe he's controlling her with the imperius curse!" Ron shouted triumphantly.

"Ron, that makes no sense and you know it," responded Ginny.

"Well it makes more sense than Hermione _loving _him," challenged Ron looking to Harry for confirmation.

"That is kinda far fetched on an idea Ron, then again, so is the other alternative," shrugged Harry.

Ginny rolled her eyes at the pair of them and then made her way to talk to Hermione, but found the door was locked. She tried knocking on it for about five minutes, but when no response came, she gave up.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 12! And remember, no update until I get 55 reviews, so please send one and let me know what you think! 


	13. Chapter 13: Christmas

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N**: YAY! Lot's of reviews! Now was that so hard? I would like to thank all my reviewers for so kindly submitting their reviews, and as promised here is the latest chapter! Just some quick responces to some of the reviews first:

_Kacie - _Very true, Lucius should probably have to be much sneakier. However, I used 'poetic license' I guess you would say, and decided to overlook that problem. I hope that it doesn't bother you too much or ruin your enjoyment of the rest of the story.  
_TraptyetfreE - _I know what you mean about Draco being a little mushy, it's very hard to write a romance story about a character like him, so I'll trye to make sure I keep him away from the mush as much as I can in the future.  
_Wildmage's Daughter - _I was wondering when someone was going to tell me I was moving too fast because in all honesty if I were reviewing my story I would tell me that too! However if I moved at the pace I originally wanted, the story would never go anywhere! So I hope the speed doesn't bother you too much, and I'll try to make sure it doesn't continue moving too fast.  
_zuvalupa, HiphopSquirrel32, J.B, hersheys-kisses54, dragonblood, Paige23, Suzaku's Rose, Sweater Vest_ - I thank you all so much for your support, and I'm thrilled to hear you're all enjoying the story!

Enough talking, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Christmas**

Hermione awoke really early Christmas morning still fuming at Ron. She completely ignored the pile of presents at the foot of her bed, dressed, and silently crept down to the only place in the castle where she now felt completely safe and happy, the private room in the library. She walked through the halls, half hoping to see Draco there, half dreading seeing him again, but when she opened the door and saw his white blond hair on the arm of the couch, any sense of dread melted away, and she smiled. 'He's okay,' she thought, 'and everything's going to be fine,'

Hermione walked over besides the couch and looked happily at Draco. Yet, when she looked closer, it appeared that he had been sleeping there all night because he was still wearing the same robes as yesterday. This worried Hermione slightly, especially when the noticed that, his skin appeared to have a bluish tinge again, only this time it was darker and more sickly than before. In fact the only sign of life seemed to be the slight rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. She touched his face and jumped back with surprise, he was freezing! She searched again for the blankets, and covered him with all of them. The sun was now definitely shining through the window, and she didn't want to cause more problems with her friends, so she rushed back to her dormitory before any of them had awoken. Before leaving, she kissed Draco softly on his forehead, fear flowed through her as she felt how cold and lifeless his skin was. "I'll be back in a while," she whispered to him, though she doubted he could hear her.

Hermione half heartedly opened he gifts; she hesitated when she saw Ron's. She had a strong desire to throw it out the window, but instead she opened it. She scowled when she saw what it was, a crimson diary with a gold heart on it. Obviously he had hoped she would be impressed, and finally agree to go out with him, and he probably assumed that she would be filling its pages confessing love to him, but that was before last night.

She opened it, and inside was a message scrawled by Ron.

_Hermione,  
__Merry Christmas! I hope you like this diary. I thought that you might like a book to write in instead of always reading them. Enjoy!  
__Love,  
__Ron_

Hermione threw the book in her trunk absolutely disgusted with it. She then heard a knock at the door, and without waiting for a response, Ginny entered.

"Hey," greeted Ginny, trying to sound happy.

"Hey," replied Hermione, not bothering to try to sound at all cheerful.

"How are you?" asked Ginny.

"Pretty pissed," answered Hermione truthfully, "I got up really early, and went for a walk around the castle. Draco was passed out in the private room of the library, still wearing his clothes from yesterday, looking even worse than he did after the last time his father tortured him."

Ginny looked uneasy, "How could you tell?"

"Because he was cold as ice and his skin was blue, almost as if his father used a spell to freeze him to death or something."

"But it's cold outside, so that doesn't mean he was tortured," suggested Ginny.

"But it's not cold in the library, and I found him this morning, he shouldn't have been looking like that if he was naturally cold. Anyway, I'm gonna go back and check up on him after breakfast," finished Hermione resolutely.

"Do you want to wait for Harry and Ron, or do you just want to go now?"

"Let's go now; I don't think I can stand being around them at the moment, especially not Ron."

The girls went down to breakfast, Hermione forced herself to eat, and Ginny gave up attempting to distract Hermione. When Harry and Ron came in, Ginny looked imploringly at Hermione, but didn't attempt to make her stay. Hermione stood up, grabbing some extra pieces of toast for Draco, and walked silently past the boys. Ginny looked at them pityingly from the table, but Hermione avoided their eyes completely.

"Hermione, please talk to us!" pleaded Ron.

Hermione sped up her pace, and held her head up high; Ginny looked sadly to the floor, she hated seeing her friends fight. But she had to side with Hermione on this one, even if it was because of Malfoy.

In the library, Draco woke up with a splitting headache. He slowly got up, looked around trying to remember where he was and what had happened, but all he seemed to recall was intense pain that made him wish he were dead. He noticed the blankets all around him, 'Hermione must have been here,' he thought. The thought of Hermione brought a rush of memories to his head. And now that he was awake he seemed to have a plan fully formed in his mind, he didn't like it, but it was the only way to protect Hermione. The hard part was going to be keeping it all a secret from her.

Almost as if she were reading his thoughts, Hermione entered the private room. "Oh, good," she sighed, genuinely relieved, "you're alright," she smiled slightly, but the smile did not extend to her eyes, her eyes looked as if she were on the verge of tears. She sat down next to him and handed him the toast, "I thought you might like some breakfast."

"Thanks," said taking the toast, but not eating it, his gaze was on her, "is something wrong?"

Hermione paused, not meeting his gaze. Her hands fumbled around uncomfortably, and it was clear to Draco that something was really wrong. He lifted his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a one armed hug. Finally she spoke, "I was so worried about you last night when Dumbledore told us you were meeting your father," she began, tears streaming down her face, and the words spilling faster from her mouth the more she spoke. "And I couldn't concentrate on anything, so Ginny and I went to the common room because I needed to talk to someone, and I was telling her how worried I was about you, and Harry and Ron heard me, and they were furious," the tears were pouring down her face now, and breathing was becoming difficult. "And so now I'm not speaking to them, and they're probably still angry with me, and then I came here this morning and saw you practically frozen, and I'm just so confused and scared! And I don't know what to do!" She completely broke down and buried her head against Draco's chest once she finished.

Draco, pulled Hermione into a comforting hug, "Hey, hey, calm down, it's going to be fine." He rubbed her back and held her head comfortingly. He let her cry a little, then moved her so that she was looking at him, "trust me, everything will be fine." It killed him to say those words to her, knowing how much he was going to hurt her in just a few short weeks, but the fact that Potter and Weasley knew about their relationship was going to make it much easier for Hermione to hate him when he did have to break it off with her. For now though, he continued consoling her, and being the person he wanted to be for her. He lifted his hand to her cheek and wiped away a tear, her eyes looked up at him glistening from the tears, but he had suddenly stopped looking at her. His eyes were on the hand that had just touched her cheek, "that's it," he whispered more to himself than to Hermione.

"What?" she sobbed, completely perplexed.

Draco pulled her in to a tight hug, and stood her up smiling in triumph, "Hermione! Tears! Phoenix tears! They're the missing ingredient! It's so simple! They already have healing powers, the rest of these ingredients must just make them more powerful so the potion can be used even after the phoenix would be unable to cure the injuries!"

It took Hermione a moment to figure out what he was talking about, but gradually comprehension dawned on her face, "OH!! Of course!" She attempted to sound excited but at the same time she couldn't help but be a little frustrated. Here she was crying her eyes out, and he was thinking about the stupid potion.

"Looks like we'll have to somehow get Fawkes to lend us some tears when we're ready. Why don't we ask Dumbledore at dinner tonight if we can borrow Fawkes, just to make sure it's ok."

"Good idea," agreed Hermione.

"Speaking of dinner, I think I'm gonna go take a nap before I shower and stuff, cause I'm still exhausted."

"Ok, you do look kinda ill" said Hermione sounding slightly disappointed.

"Eh, I'll be fine," assured Draco, "But what about you? Are you going to be alright?"

His tone was suddenly serious and concerned, which made Hermione smile, "yeah, I'll be fine,"

"Good," Draco leaned down and kissed her, "see you at dinner."

Hermione spent the rest of the day studying, she began in the common room, but Harry and Ron kept casting her dirty disbelieving looks. Ginny implored Ron to leave Hermione alone, but eventually anger got the better of him and he made his way to her to confront her, "So how come you're not studying with _dear darling Draco_? Having a lovers' spat are you? " he said with cruel sarcasm.

"Shut up Ron," Hermione whispered threateningly, staring determinedly at the book she was reading.

"Hey Ron," interjected Harry, "why don't you come back over here and leave Hermione alone?"

"Thank you Harry," acknowledged Hermione, smiling at Harry.

"No!" shouted Ron defiantly, "I'm not going to ignore this until I understand what's going on?"

"What's so hard to understand!" shouted Hermione, "Draco has changed, and we're dating now, is that too difficult for your thick head to comprehend?"

"So are you going to be holding hands and making out at dinner? Or do you now consider him calling you a mudblood all the time a term of endearment now?" asked Ron disgustedly.

Hermione slammed her book closed and leapt to her feet, her eyes flashing and her face inches away from Ron's "For your information, he has not called me that all year! And just the way he looks at me makes me feel wonderful and beautiful and happier than I've ever been!" Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up to her dormitory.

Ron stared at her in disbelief, mouth open, but unable to utter a sound. Ginny and Harry spent the rest of the afternoon convincing Ron to not say anything to Hermione or Malfoy at dinner. Ron agreed to try to keep silent, but didn't make any promises.

Hermione and Ginny spent an hour getting ready for dinner, they put on semi fancy robes, and they both put their hair up in honor of the special occasion. Hermione normally wouldn't have dressed up at all even for Christmas dinner, but she had an odd desire to impress Draco. Ginny helped her put of make-up and the two girls had fun playing dress up until it was time to go.

The four Gryffindor's walked to the Great Hall together, Hermione refusing to look at Ron, and Ron constantly staring at Hermione hoping to catch her eye. Hermione's breath quickened as they neared the Great Hall, 'what if he had passed out or something while sleeping? What if Ron was right and in front of them he reverted back to his old self?' They were slightly late for dinner, and when they arrived Hermione's eyes quickly scanned the single table in the middle of the room for Draco, and her heart sank when she saw he wasn't there.

"Ah," greeted professor Dumbledore, ushering them forward, "the final members of our party are here, please, come take a seat."

Ginny met Hermione's eye because she too had noticed that Draco was missing, Hermione opened her mouth to say something, but professor Dumbledore spoke first, "Professor Snape, if you would kindly continue your discussion with Mr. Malfoy after dinner, then we can start."

"Of course headmaster," obliged professor Snape emerging from the shadows, "we just finished anyway."

"Excellent! Well then, if you two will both take your seats, we can pull the Christmas crackers and begin the feast!" announced professor Dumbledore.

Snape stalked across the room and took his seat. Draco followed striding confidently across the room and taking the seat next to Snape. Hermione's breath caught in her chest when she saw Draco, and even Ginny stopped and stared wide-eyed. He looked even more handsome than normal; he was wearing an emerald green turtle neck shirt with midnight black robes accented with the silver Slytherin serpent. His hair fell perfectly over his face, just slightly in front of his eyes. And his eyes, for some reason, they shown brighter than normal, as he sat down, he looked straight into Hermione's eyes and smiled ever so slightly so that it was barely noticeable. This took Hermione by such surprise that for a moment she was unable to move.

"Ahem," Dumbledore cleared his throat, "you may all sit down now." Hermione looked at him and flushed to see that he was looking at her with a slight smile on his face. She made to sit next to Draco, but Ron was quicker, and he was closer, and he pushed Harry into the seat next to Draco, and then took the seat next to Harry. He looked to Hermione, smiling smartly. Hermione frowned at him, and then looked to Ginny to sit next to him, and finally, Hermione seated herself in between Ginny and professor Vector. She was furious with Ron for purposely preventing her from sitting next to Draco, she could not concentrate on the conversation going on around her, so she just sat and stared at her food, eating it, but not really tasting it. She continued like that until she felt a peculiar sensation, it almost felt as if she was being watched. Sure enough, she looked up and across the table Draco's eyes were on her, he smiled slightly again when she looked at him. Hermione smiled back, blushed and quickly returned her attention to her plate.

This interaction did not go unnoticed, Ron's attention had been divided between staring at Hermione, and studying Malfoy, as though he thought Draco was going to jump up and curse Hermione in front of everyone. Ron's ears reddened and he gripped his knife angrily when he saw them smile at each other.

"Well," began Dumbledore, when they had all finished their deserts, "I hope everyone's stomachs are nice and full, and that you all had an enjoyable Christmas. Now, I think it is time to go."

Everyone began to stand up, when Draco spoke, "excuse me professor Dumbledore, but Hermione and I were wondering if we could have a word with you."

An awkward silence followed this statement, everyone was shocked to head Draco call Hermione by her first name. "Of course" answered professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, "just step right over here."

"Should we wait for you?" asked Harry as Hermione walked toward Draco and professor Dumbledore.

"No, I'm fine," answered Hermione shortly.

Harry, Ron and Ginny began heading back to the common room, but Ron stopped. "I want to see what he does to her when we're not there. I'm gonna spy on them, you guys coming?"

"Ron no! If Hermione catches you she'll never forgive you!" argued Ginny.

"I don't care, I have to know, you coming Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm rather curious myself," answered Harry. The two boys hid in the shadows outside the Great Hall, prepared to follow Hermione and Draco when they emerged. Ginny shook her head, knowing that they were making a terrible mistake, and returned to the common room alone.

Ron and Harry didn't have to wait long, they had barely hidden themselves when Draco walked out and held the door for Hermione.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," said Hermione.

"Nonsense, I'll walk you back to your common room," offered Draco.

"But our common rooms are on the complete opposite sides of the castle," said Hermione.

"So? I want to," Draco said as he began to lead her in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

Harry and Ron followed them silently from a safe distance, though Ron had to use ever ounce of self restraint he had not to charge at Draco when he saw that they were holding hands. "Wish we had some extendable ears to hear what they're saying," whispered Ron as they went.

Harry was relieved when they finally reached the common room, the walk had passed without incident, and now maybe Ron could calm down a little. Draco and Hermione stopped in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Hermione," Draco began softly, "I have something for you." From his pocket, he pulled out a piece of jewelry. From their hideout, Harry and Ron could see that it was a silver dragon on a long chain. Tiny glints of green sparkled in the light, and Harry guessed that it contained emeralds as well as silver.

Harry and Ron were disgusted, but Hermione gasped when she saw it, "Oh, Draco! It's beautiful!" She looked at it for a moment, then turned her attention back to Draco, "do you think you could put it on for me?"

Draco, smiled, "of course." He took the necklace as Hermione turned around. He clasped the necklace and whispered "Merry Christmas Hermione," then it happened, the thing that nearly made Ron snap. Draco clasped the necklace, whispered, then kissed Hermione on the neck. Hermione pulled away quickly and spun around, "Ha," whispered Ron, I knew she wouldn't let anything like that happen. I bet she'll give him a real telling off now!"

Hermione was looking at Draco wide-eyed "Draco! What if someone comes out and sees us?" she giggled with a smile on her face.

"Who cares?" asked Draco, his hands holding Hermione's waist "You said they already knew about us, so who cares if they see us kiss?"

Hermione looked at him slyly, "True, very true," then to Ron's horror, she leaned in and kissed Draco very seductively. Draco gladly deepened the kiss, and they only stopped when the need for air forced them to. The two bid each other goodnight, and Draco turned and began walking back to the Slytherin common room. Harry's jaw was on the ground, and Ron's face was white, and his gaze followed Draco with an expression beyond hatred. Hermione was safely in the common room when Ron jumped up and began rushing in the direction Draco went.

"Ron what . . ."

"He's going to wish her were never born when I'm through with him!" It didn't take long for Ron to reach Draco, and when he saw him, he ran up to him and punched him in the eye, the same place Lucius had hit him the day before. He had magically hidden the bruise, but the pain was still there. Draco, who had not been paying attention, howled in pain and fell to the floor dazed and dizzy.

"What the hell?" he asked in confusion.

Ron leapt on top of Malfoy and began punching him, Draco recovered enough sense to kick Ron off of him and grab his wand. He pointed it at Ron, but was not fast enough; Harry who had followed Ron through the halls rammed Draco to the ground at the sight of the wand. Draco's head slammed hard into the ground with a dangerous crack, causing him to bleed and lose all sense of reality. Ron took the opportunity to again begin hitting Draco "Don't you ever go near her again understand!" shouted Ron, throwing a new punch with each word.

Draco, who was bruised and bleeding from being attacked two on one, found new strength upon being reminded of Hermione. He began to fight back against both Harry and Ron. He kicked at them and punched back. But he just could not overcome the two raging Gryffindors. Ron socked him in the stomach, knocking the wind completely out of him.

"STOP!" Hermione cried in horror. "What the hell are you doing? Ginny go get a professor!"

The fighting stopped instantly at the sound of Hermione's voice. Harry and Ron were both sporting random bruises and cuts, but overall they were fine, Draco on the other hand lay on the floor gasping for breath. Both eyes were bruised, and blood was pouring from his nose. "Draco!" cried Hermione, falling to her knees next to him, "what did you do to him?" she asked Harry and Ron threateningly. Her eyes were tearing, and the two suddenly felt incredibly guilty for what they had done when they saw Hermione's face.

"There professor!" Ginny had arrived with professor McGonagall, who began jogging when she saw Draco crumpled up and injured on the floor.

"What happened here?" she asked, looking at the two Gryffindor's. They both avoided her eyes with guilty looks on their faces. "Very well then, Mr. Malfoy, would you care to explain what happened?" she turned her attention to Draco, but he had passed out, and Hermione was sobbing silently. "Oh dear, we must get him to the hospital wing immediately," said professor McGonagall. "Can you help me lift him Miss Granger?"

Hermione lifted Draco's head to stand him up as professor McGonagall cast the locomotor mortis charm on him, Hermione gasped. "Yes Miss Granger?" questioned professor McGonagall.

"He's bleeding!" Hermione showed her hand to professor McGonagall, it was covered in blood. Sure enough when they looked at Draco, blood was running from underneath his hair on the back of his head all the way down his robes, ending in a small puddle on the floor.

"My God!" cried professor McGonagall, as she began to rush him to the hospital wing at a run, "you all follow me!"

The students had to run to keep up with professor McGonagall, and they reached the hospital wing in no time, "Polly!" cried professor McGonagall, "we have a seriously injured student!"

Madam Pomfrey came bustling out of her office, and gasped when she saw Draco, who professor McGonagall was levitating onto one of the beds. "Looks like he's been through quite an ordeal," she said examining Draco's bruised face, when she saw that the back of his head was bleeding, she rushed to her office to get a healing potion.

It was then that professor McGonagall turned to Harry and Ron for the first time. She looked more livid than they had ever seen her, but this was not what hurt them the most. Their eyes were on Hermione, whose face was colorless, her hands were quivering, and silent tears were running down her cheeks. She was watching Draco from the corner of the room, she seemed afraid to get too close as if, if she stayed away his injuries would disappear. She was unconsciously holding the dragon pendant in her hand, it seemed to give her comfort.

Ginny was eyeing Hermione with apprehension, afraid to speak; she then turned to the boys who were awaiting their punishment. But professor McGonagall seemed too angry to speak, she sputtered for a moment then seemed to come into herself, "Never . . . . in all my years of teaching, have I seen such atrocious behavior from a Gryffindor! What on earth were you thinking attacking another student like that?" The boys remained silent, staring guiltily at the floor, Hermione however let out a sob when professor McGonagall finished. Ginny gave her a comforting hug, but that seemed to only cause Hermione to break down further. Professor McGonagall continued to stare at the boys, "well. . . ." When no response came, she turned to Hermione and Ginny, "Miss Weasley, perhaps you can tell me what happened."

"Well, I don't really know the whole story, by the time I got there, they were already beating him up," responded Ginny truthfully.

"I'll tell you what happened," raged Hermione, her anger shining through the tears streaming down her face. "These two morons decided to spy on Draco and I when we left the Great Hall, then after I was in the common room, they must have followed him and attacked him." Hermione purposely left out the part about the kiss, she did not feel comfortable talking about that sort of thing with a teacher yet.

Ron however, had no reservation bringing it up, "they were kissing each other professor!" he cried desperately.

Professor McGonagall could not hide her shock at this pronouncement; she looked to Hermione who was glaring lividly at Ron. Professor McGonagall did her best to regain her composure, "I do not recall that ever being a cause for starting a fight Mr. Weasley. Did he provoke you in any way that caused you two to fight him?"

Ron was looking incredulous at professor McGonagall, Harry meanwhile hung his head to the ground, "no professor, he didn't even know we were there till we attacked him."

"Very well then, 100 points from Gryffindor, and the two of you will begin the semester with a weeks worth of detention. Then we will see if I need to enforce further punishments. Now, you are to return to the common room and you will stay there until breakfast in the morning. Miss Granger, you may stay as long as Madame Pomfrey allows, and Miss Weasley, you may either remain with Miss Granger or return to the common room."

Harry, Ron, and professor McGonagall left, Ginny and Hermione remained in the hospital wing. Hermione slowly moved out of her corner to the side of Draco's bed. He was sleeping, and she was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped, but his face was still all black and blue. It pained Hermione to think how much those bruises must hurt, and a surge of anger toward Ron and Harry boiled inside her, 'how could they? They were supposed to be her friends!'

Madame Pomfrey did not let the girls stay long; she informed Hermione that Draco would not awake for at least a day, though she agreed to allow Hermione to return the next day anyway.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter! Please send me a review to let me know!  
_I smile sweetly at everyone reading, hoping they'll send a review._


	14. Chapter 14: It's Official

**Disclaimer: **As you all know by now, I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **WOW! So many reviews, they make me happy so I would like to thank _Jojo, D/HR SHiPPER, ghzowy, MiLoV, Llywelyn Willoughby, zuvalupa, NeighborhoodSquirrel, Phoebe Tetumetar, crazee, _and _Miranda_. hands out chocolate frogs to you all I'm thrilled to hear that you are all liking my story, and I hope you like this chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter 14: It's Official**

Hermione refused to speak to Harry and Ron throughout the entire rest of the break, though they made several attempts to beg for her forgiveness. Once Draco recovered, she spent hours with him every day. They often studied in the library, while they brewed their potion. They also took to walking outside on the grounds through the snow. Hermione could not remember having ever been happier than she was when she was with Draco. Sometimes in the library, when they were tired of studying schoolwork, they would 'study' each other instead. Draco never attempted to push Hermione further than she was ready to go (though she never objected to taking Draco's shirt off, she never allowed him to do the same to her.)

When classes began again and all the students returned, they limited their public interaction, although they did smile at each other, and greet each other in classes. Some of the Slytherin's questioned Draco about his behavior, yet since Draco could easily curse them all into oblivion they never pressed the issue. Pansy seemed to refuse to see that Draco was paying Hermione more attention.

The weekend before the Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match, most of the students wandered outside for some fresh air and a snowball fight. Draco and the other Slytherins bewitched a bunch of snowballs to fly around and crash into the Gryffindors, Draco trying extremely hard to aim for Harry and Ron, laughing when he succeeded in hitting them, and laughing even harder as they blindly tried to find who was responsible.

As he began bewitching another set of snowballs to chase them around, he noticed that Hermione was sitting off all alone by the lake. He finished the spell, and when he was sure no one was paying attention to him, he went over and sat next to her without speaking. He looked at her staring off into space, apparently unaware that she was no longer alone. He smiled and took the opportunity to startle her, "You know, if you sit still for too long, you're going to get pelted by snowballs."

Hermione jumped with surprise. She laughed when she calmed down. "Really?"

Draco, unnoticed to Hermione, began making a snowball with one of his hands, "Oh yeah," he replied nonchalantly, "so, it's a really good thing I came by, because otherwise you might have been covered with snow by now."

"Oh is that so," Hermione answered flirtatiously moving slightly closer to him.

"Yeah, then I wouldn't have the pleasure of getting you first!" Draco smashed the snowball on top of Hermione's head, covering her with snow.

Hermione screamed happily in shock and quickly stood up and backed away, "Oh you're going to pay for that one Malfoy!" She laughed, gathering up some snow herself. Draco stood, prepared to dodge Hermione's snowball, but Hermione never got a chance to throw it, for Harry and Ron had heard her scream, and taken it for fear. They rushed to her protection, positioning themselves threateningly between her and Draco.

The sight of an impending fight attracted the attention of several students, all of whom gathered around the Gryffindors and Slytherin with anticipation. "Ron, Harry what are you doing! Go away!" shouted Hermione desperately at the boys.

"No Hermione!" shouted Ron not taking his eyes off Draco, "We're not going to stand by and let him hurt you!"

"He wasn't hurting me! He just surprised me, that's all! So just leave him alone," she begged pleadingly.

Draco had taken out his wand upon the arrival of Harry and Ron. He was not going to let them get the better of him again. He stared at them with pure hatred, poised for an attack. Ron turned to Hermione, and upon seeing her desperate expression, he softened a but, "Fine, we won't attack him, but," he turned again toward Draco, their faces were inches away from each other and it was impossible to tell who hated the other more, "if you ever so much as cast one spell on her or hurt her in anyway, we will destroy you."

Draco lowered his wand, smirked at Ron and said in a voice that was quiet, yet definite and threatening at the same time, "Well, thank you for that kind warning Weasley, I'll be sure to remember that if I ever have the desire to curse _my girlfriend_." He stressed the last words so that they sunk deep below Ron's skin. There was a collective murmur among the group of onlookers, everyone whispered to their neighbors to confirm if they had heard correctly. Ron was not the only one deeply affected by Draco's words; while his face contorted in disgust, Hermione beamed and her heart soared when she heard them. Draco had just admitted in front of everyone that they were dating! Hermione was on a cloud, she could hardly believe it. Ron and Harry meanwhile again looked ready to pounce on Draco, yet were stopped by an approaching voice, "what is going on here!" barked professor Snape.

Draco was still looking at Ron with a look mixed between malevolence and pride at having succeeded in angering him, "nothing professor, Weasley and I were just clearing some things up." Draco turned and looked arrogantly at Snape.

Professor Snape looked at the scene, understanding full well that something more than simple talking had happened, yet since no one was hurt, even he could not find an excuse to punish any of the Gryffindors. "Very well, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger and Mr. Potter professor Dumbledore would like to have a word with each of you."

The three students looked slightly confused, "may I ask why professor?" questioned Draco

"I believe that is a question that will be answered when you speak to professor Dumbledore," answered professor Snape. He then stepped aside, motioning for them to leave ahead of him.

Draco led the way; Harry was second making sure he remained in between Draco and Hermione. Hermione went last, and Ron made a movement to follow her, but was stopped by professor Snape, "I don't recall asking you to join us Mr. Weasley, I'm sure Mr. Potter and Miss Granger can survive without you for the time being."

Draco turned and smirked at Ron, who stood looking completely outraged, goggling at professor Snape. Snape curled his lip at Ron, then turned and marched the three students up to the castle. The group traipsed to the stone gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, "chocolate frog" mumbled Snape. The gargoyle sprang out of the way revealing a spiral staircase that led to the office. Draco stepped out of the way pretending to look confused. Harry pushed past him annoyed, then wanted to kick himself when he realized that the only reason Draco paused was so that he could stand with Hermione.

When they all reached the office doors, Snape knocked and entered, leaving the students standing outside clueless. Draco and Hermione were holding hands and Harry was staring at Draco with a look of hatred that he usually reserved for Snape, but out of respect for Hermione, he remained silent. From the looks of it, Draco was keeping silent for the same reason.

Snape emerged from the office very quickly, very well Mr. Malfoy, you first. You two will wait here until the headmaster calls you in. After you are finished, you are to return to the main castle. Draco nodded at professor Snape, and whispered to Hermione, "see you later," then disappeared through the doors into Dumbledore's office.

Once both Snape and Draco were gone, Harry glared at Hermione, and Hermione turned away from him with her nose held high up in the air. "Come on Hermione, you have to talk to us sometime!" Harry began harshly.

"I'll talk to you again when you accept and support my decision to go out with Draco," answered Hermione stubbornly.

Harry cringed when she said Draco the way the rest of the wizarding world cringed whenever he said Voldemort. "But Hermione, it's _Malfoy_ I just do not see how he could possibly be anything other than a cowardly, arrogant, self-absorbed ferret."

"If he was all those things, then why would be have announced in front of everyone that I was his girlfriend?" challenged Hermione. When Harry seemed unable to come up with a response she continued in a more relaxed tone, "Look Harry, we're best friends, you know me probably better than anyone in this school, you know that I have just as much a reason to hate Draco as anyone, probably more than most. But he's changed," Hermione walked over to Harry and placed her hand on his arm comfortingly, "Harry, please trust me, I wouldn't be doing this if I thought he would hurt me."

Harry sighed, his eyes boring into hers, "Hermione, you know I, and Ron too, we trust you, it's just him we don't trust." Harry saw the disappointment and frustration in Hermione's face, "but . . . if it really means this much to you, then we'll leave Malfoy alone. I'm not saying we'll be nice to him or do anything less than hate him, but we won't attack him anymore, that is if I can get Ron to agree," Hermione leapt up and hugged Harry.

"Thank you Harry, it's just that this feels right to me, I know it's strange, but it feels right."

"Right, if you say so," Harry looked appraisingly at Hermione, and smiled at the happiness in her eyes, it had been far too long since he had seen her smile.

Then the door opened and Draco exited followed by professor Dumbledore, "Ah yes, Miss Granger, you next I believe."

As Draco passed Hermione on his way to the spiral staircase, he winked at her and flashed a slight smile. Hermione returned the smile and followed Dumbledore into his office. Draco thought about waiting for Hermione, but the idea of being in close proximity with Potter made him think twice. Instead he made his way to the Slytherin common room with the idea to get started on his homework for the next week so he could concentrate on the upcoming quidditch match; he had to win in order to stay in the running for the quidditch cup. He was determined to beat Gryffindor and win the cup this year, but first he had to beat Ravenclaw. However, when he entered the common room he was greeted by a scowling and raging Pansy Parkinson. "Draco Malfoy! What the hell was that about outside?"

Draco looked at her with confusion, "what?"

Pansy's eyes flashed, "Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about! You called that _mudblood_ your girlfriend! What the hell were you thinking!"

Draco had to use all his self restraint not to yell at Pansy for insulting Hermione, he needed Pansy to be on his good side in order for his plan to work. He screwed up his face in his usual smug arrogant look, and spoke with his usual cool and calm drawl, "Oh please, you didn't believe that lie did you? I just said that to piss of Weasley."

Pansy continued to glare at Draco, though her gaze softened slightly, "but why would you even think of saying something as revolting as _that_?"

Draco took a deep breath before speaking. He held his head up high as he spoke. "Well you see," he began, as he sauntered over to the couch by the fire, and lay regally across it, "since I've been forced to work with Granger on that advanced potions project for Snape, I've noticed that she's been becoming rather interested in me. And who could blame her?" Draco smirked at Pansy's stunned expression, "Now, by calling her my girlfriend, she thinks I like her, Weasley and Potter are pissed off, and raging at Granger, and when I let Granger in on the fact that I hate her, she'll be heartbroken and friendless, since Potty and the Weasel will still be mad at her. So you see, it all makes perfect sense when you see it in context." Draco flashed Pansy a self-satisfied smile, though inside it was killing him that every second was bringing him closer to when he would have to let Hermione go. He wished he could turn back time so he would never have to reach that moment.

Pansy shrieked with glee when Draco finished, "Oh Draco that's brilliant! I can't wait to see the destruction of the 'perfect trio'." Pansy sat on the couch next to Draco and lay herself across him. Draco was repulsed, but for the sake of the plan, he did not protest, "So when are you going to destroy Granger's illusions?"

"Oh I'll continue playing 'caring boyfriend at least until the match next weekend, then when the time is right, I'll let you know," answered Draco simply as if he couldn't care less when he broke up with Hermione.

"Excellent, I want to be there to see Granger's reaction," smiled Pansy evilly.

"Don't worry, whispered Draco moving himself closer to Pansy, "you will be."

Pansy slid her hands around Draco's waist, "Finally little miss perfect mudblood Granger is going to get what she deserves." Pansy looked excitedly into Draco's eyes.

He returned an expressionless gaze at her, pretending to be happy by the destruction he would soon cause, but inside hatred towards Pansy, and even more towards himself burned inside. Yet, there was no turning back, he had to hurt her to save her, there was no other choice. Pansy moved her lips up to his and kissed him, making excessive use of her tongue, Draco sighed not kissing her back, but not pushing away either, and closed his eyes to block out the world.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione returned to the common room after her meeting with Dumbledore. She sat in front of the fire with Ginny working on homework and patting Crookshanks absentmindedly. Ron watched them from the other side of the common room, but he was still unsure how to approach Hermione after the incident outside. When Harry entered the room, he gained the courage to approach the group. The girls looked up as the boys approached, "so" began Ron attempting to converse as if nothing was wrong, "what did Dumbledore want to talk to you guys about?"

"Oh, um" Harry suddenly seemed nervous and hesitant to answer Ron's question.

"Well," interrupted Hermione, "he spoke to me about my being a candidate for the Head Girl position next year, so I imagine he discussed the possibility of being Head Boy with Harry and Draco, right Harry?"

Harry nodded, not looking Ron in the eye.

Ron looked outraged, "What! That arrogant little ferret as Head Boy! Dumbledore must be going absolutely nutters if, ow! . . ." Ron stopped suddenly after Harry stomped on his foot. "What was that for," but one look at Hermione and he didn't need an answer, yet Harry pulled him aside and told him about the discussion they had before their meetings with Dumbledore.

"Harry, she can't possibly really like him can she?" Ron asked desperately.

"She does, and she's our friend Ron, so we should respect her decision."

"I know," whined Ron, "but she is supposed to like me! Not that miserable excuse for a human being, Doesn't she remember everything he's done to her in the past five years?"

"I honestly can't explain it Ron, but no matter how much we hate Malfoy, Hermione's our friend and she's the smartest person any of us knows. She's not going to let some idiot like Malfoy get the better of her."

Ron took a deep breath, "okay, okay, I won't criticize him in front of her anymore, but I still hate everything about him!"

"Me too, but this is Hermione's choice not ours."

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, be sure to let me know what you think by sending a review!!


	15. Chapter 15: Slytherin vs Ravenclaw

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure by now you are all well aware that I am not J.K. Rowling, and therefore, do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N**: A big round of applause to all my reviewers, that you all so much for your wonderful support. Every chapter I'm nervous about what you all will think, but everyone has been so supportive and given me so much confidence in my writing that I really must thank you all! A special thanks goes out to all who reviewed last chapter:  
_Zuvalupa, Michele, Kara Black, trish_ (Wow! Thank you so much!), _Chamei, _and _Mistress-Of-the-dragon_ (I would tell you whether or not anything bad happen to them, but that would ruin the story! As for Lucius, you'll just have to read on to see what happens . . . .)

And now, on with chapter 15! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter 15: Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw**

True to their word, Harry and Ron had not given Hermione any more grief about dating Draco, and though their relationship startled people at first, since neither Draco nor Hermione's friends made a big deal about it, it was soon old news. Though Ron still detested the idea of Malfoy kissing Hermione, he had in the end listened to reason. However, he only appreciated the idea after Harry pointed out that if Ron was nice to Hermione, he had much more of a chance of stealing her back than if they weren't speaking.

The Friday night before the quidditch match, Draco and Hermione added the final ingredients to their potion. "Great," breathed Hermione, "Now it needs to simmer until the next full moon which will be for about a month. Then after that it should turn green, and then we can add the phoenix tears. After that, it will be ready for use, though I would hate to have to actually use it on anyone." Hermione closed the book she was reading, "so we're almost finished."

"Mmm," murmured Draco. Hermione looked over and saw that he was staring into the fire, as though deep in thought.

Hermione walked seductively over to him, and curled up next to him, laying her head on his chest, but he made no response. "Draco, what's wrong with you today? You seem to be really distracted, is everything alright?" naturally Hermione was concerned if everything was okay, yet what was bothering her was that Draco had been acting strangely ever since the day that he had admitted that he was dating Hermione in front of everyone.

Draco listened to Hermione speak, it cost him a great effort to pull himself out of his reverie and continue to pretend as if everything was normal. The last thing he wanted to do was get closer to Hermione before he hurt her, but he had to, "I guess I'm just really stressed about the match, Ravenclaw's been practicing hard lately, and it's essential that we win, so I'm getting anxious about it that's all."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief, 'of course he was stressed about the match, quidditch was just as important to him as it was to Harry and Ron, and they always got the same way when a match was coming up' she thought, "You should really try and relax you know," she slid her arm around his waist.

Draco knew he would regret it later, but he allowed himself to forget his worries, and focus entirely on Hermione. "And how do you suggest I do that?" he whispered gently back at her.

"Oh I can think of a few ideas," Hermione purred softly and tenderly in his ear. She kissed his neck and slid her hands under his shirt. He held her close and kissed her back. All the tension inside him melted away at her touch. She slid his shirt off, and he moved his hands underneath her shirt and worked them up her body, carefully and with great dexterity. They paused, breathing heavily looking each other in the eyes. For a moment, Draco thought she was going to tell him to stop, but then she leaned in and kissed his lips long and hard. They held each other close kissing and feeling each others skin. After a long while, Draco made his next move. Gradually his hands worked their way up Hermione's soft, smooth sides, his hands skillfully slid her shirt over her head and tossed it aside, but Hermione leapt up covering herself and looking at him fearfully.

Draco, realizing that he had went too far quickly turned away, Hermione stood in the middle of the room, not speaking and embarrassed, she was too afraid to move. Draco got up, unsure of where to look, he couldn't find where her shirt landed, so he grabbed his cloak from the floor walked behind her, and wrapped it around her, "I'm sorry," he whispered gently in her ear.

She looked to him with amazement, "No, I should be sorry, I shouldn't have come onto you like that if I wasn't ready."

Draco moved in front of Hermione, took her hands in his and kissed them, "you have nothing to be sorry for alright, nothing." Hermione smiled, greatly relieved that he wasn't mad at her. Draco, grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, "I'll leave you here to get dressed, I should get to sleep for the match tomorrow anyway," Draco moved to the door and exited leaving Hermione alone in the room.

It was only after she changed that she realized she still had Draco's cloak, she wrapped it around her, it was too big for her, but it was soft and warm, just like Draco, it even smelled like him. Hermione wore it as she walked through the halls, but put it in her bag before she entered the common room to avoid awkward questions from her friends about what she had been doing and why she had Draco's cloak.

The common room was full of excitement, Gryffindor wasn't playing in the quidditch match, but they had already beaten Ravenclaw, so if Ravenclaw beat Slytherin, then Gryffindor would most likely win the quidditch cup! For once, Hermione was just about as excited as everyone else about the match, she could begin to understand what went on inside Harry and Ron whenever they thought of quidditch, however, unlike everyone else in her house, Hermione wanted a Slytherin victory.

Saturday morning, the entire school rose early and the air was charged with anticipation for the match. The quidditch teams had eaten and left the Great Hall before the rest of the school got there, so Hermione did not get a chance to see Draco, though she thought that Ron may have snapped if he had seen her wishing Draco good luck when he so badly wanted Slytherin to lose. She had been very impressed that Harry and Ron had managed to lay off her and she was very thankful to them for that.

When match time approached, the school gradually made their way to the stands. Hermione sat with Harry, Ron and Ginny in the front row of the Gryffindor box. A roar erupted in the stands when the teams entered the field, though most of the voices were for Ravenclaw. Hermione's heart began to race when the players mounted their brooms and rose into the air. When Madam Hooch threw the quaffle and the players all raced into the air, she was on the edge of her seat, and her eyes were fixed on Draco.

As Draco rose into the air, he seemed to leave all his stress and worries on the ground, all he thought about was catching the snitch. He flew higher than the rest of the players, Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker did the same, and both seekers were searching for a tiny glint of gold. Their teammates were all playing spectacularly, and the level of play was intense. Soon the score was 50 to 20 Ravenclaw, the Slytherin chasers just could not seem to get past the Ravenclaw keeper. Draco's search for the snitch became more urgent, Slytherin had to win, by a decent amount if possible, so the sooner he caught the snitch, the better. A bludger came pelting toward him, so he was forced to temporarily abandon the search to escape getting hit.

Hermione held the dragon pendant that Draco had given her throughout the entire match, almost as if she felt it would bring him luck. At times when things got particularly exciting, her knuckles would become white from gripping it so hard. She held her breath when she saw a bludger zooming towards Draco, breathing again only after he was safely searching for the snitch once more. She bit her lip as the tension mounted, the score was now 60 to 40 Ravenclaw, and it looked like it was all up to the seekers who would win this game. "Come on Draco," she whispered under her breath.

Back in the air, Draco was momentarily distracted when Cho sped up; he was ready to chase her when he realized she was merely avoiding a bludger. She avoided it and positioned herself next to Draco to catch her breath. Then it happened, both seekers spotted a tiny glint of gold hovering near the left goal post on the opposite side of the field. They were off; Draco saw nothing but the snitch as he wove his way in and out of the other players, Cho right next to him.

The entire stands were on their feet holding their breath when they saw the seekers move. Hermione could barely sit still, "Come on Draco, come on Draco," she kept whispering under her breath.

The snitch moved and sped down toward the ground, the seekers dove. Draco moved his body as close to his broom as possible, trying to make himself smaller. His Nimbus 2001 may be better than Chang's Comet 260, but Cho was much smaller and lighter than him. They were neck and neck, they both stretched out their arms, Draco, with the advantage of having longer arms, felt his hand touch a small round object, his fingers closed tightly around it, and he skid his broom to a stop, crashing into Cho and onto the ground as he did so.

No one in the stands saw who managed to catch the snitch; they only saw the seekers flying with their arms outstretched then crashing into the ground. Everyone's eyes were on Draco and Cho, their teammates had stopped playing and were merely hovering in the air waiting to see what had happened. Draco got up first; he massaged his head with his free hand, and remembered that in his other hand he was holding the tiny winged golden snitch. He regarded his teammates and the stands and with a triumphant smile and held it out into the air. A roar of approval greeted him from his fellow Slytherin's, and his teammates zoomed to him nearly knocking him back onto the ground as they congratulated him.

Up in the stands, Hermione had been standing on the edge of the box with both her hands over her mouth holding her breath along with the rest of the crowd. However when all her fellow Gryffindor's groaned, she cheered. Harry and Ron both threw her dirty looks, yet refrained from comment. Hermione smiled as she watched Draco's teammates hoist him onto their shoulders and carry him off the field. It was now between Gryffindor and Slytherin, whoever won the next game would win the quidditch cup.

Draco was the last to leave the changing room; he did not want to walk back into the real world. He desperately wanted to stay in the worry free world of quidditch. He breathed a long sigh, as he exited the room carrying his team robes over one shoulder and his Nimbus 2001 over the other. Hermione was outside waiting for him when their eyes met a sudden pain of sadness and guilt washed over him, but he did not let it show. For a split second as she ran to him he considered telling her everything, but he immediately dismissed the idea, he had been through that scenario with himself. He had written it all down in his journal telling himself why telling her just wouldn't work.

Hermione leapt onto Draco causing him to drop his robes and broom, she hugged him laughing, and he held her back forcing a smile onto his face. Hermione pressed her lips to his in a sudden kiss, "Congratulations! That dive was spectacular!" she congratulated after she broke the kiss.

Draco wanted to reply, but it was taking all his concentration not to push her away and start yelling at her for loving him, so instead he just forced a smile and nodded. He then turned to pick up his robes and broom, as he did he took a deep breath preparing himself for what he knew was going to be the hardest few weeks of his life. He needed the time in order to make the plan work; he had planned out everything flawlessly, so he couldn't let a little thing like his stupid emotions get in the way of it.

"Draco, would you like to go get some dinner?" suggested Hermione.

"Yeah, that'd be great" answered Draco as he turned back toward her, "let me just drop this stuff off in my dormitory."

"Ok, I'll walk with you," she smiled at him almost shyly.

He smiled back, and they walked together back to the school. Draco led the way down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was, as they walked Hermione began to shiver, "It's so cold down here, how do you stand it?"

"Well, the common room and dormitories have huge fireplaces, and they keep everything surprisingly warm, so it's really not a problem."

"Oh," Hermione said as they reached the Slytherin portrait, "well I'll just wait out here for you then."

Draco walked over, quietly gave the password to the picture, and then disappeared through the portrait hole. Hermione stood awkwardly looking around as she waited. After a moment the portrait hole opened, and Hermione smiled thinking it would be Draco, but instead it was Pansy Parkinson. Pansy smiled evilly when she saw Hermione. "Well, look at what we have here, if it isn't the mudblood herself, where's your boyfriend Granger? Certainly he wouldn't let you stay down here all alone."

Hermione's face stiffened, she was not going to let Pansy get to her, 'she's just jealous' she thought.

"Not talkative are we?" mocked Pansy, "well then," Pansy walked straight up to Hermione and positioned herself inches away from her face and spoke in a threatening whisper, "let me warn you now Granger, you will be sorry you ever tangled with Draco, I will personally make sure of that."

"I'm not scared of you Pansy, and if you have a problem with us dating, why don't you take it up with Draco? And let me assure you, you will never make me sorry of anything because if Draco wanted to go out with you, he easily could have for the past five years. So don't take your jealousy out on me."

Pansy's face contorted into an ugly stare, and the two girls were starring daggers at each other when Draco returned. "Is there a problem here?" he asked smoothly.

"Of course not Draco, I was just offering Granger some helpful advice, but she's so stuck up and naive that she's too stupid to take it," answered Pansy looking angrily at Hermione.

"That's enough Pansy!" reprimanded Draco. He took Hermione's hand and led her swiftly away from the dungeons and Pansy.

"Fine," she conceded to Draco, but then turned toward Hermione, "you just remember what I said Granger." Her voice was threatening and full of hatred and her words caused an uneasy stir in the pit of Hermione's stomach. She tried to dismiss the feeling, but coupled with Draco's behavior recently, it did cause her to worry slightly. Yet, she tried not to let it show.

Draco turned back to scowl a warning at Pansy, who smiled slyly and winked at him, then returned to the common room.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. More exciting stuff is coming soon I promise, so just remember I update faster if I know people are reading it. So please review!! 


	16. Chapter 16: Unexpected Incidents

**Disclaimer: **Hary Potter does not belong to me!

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers! I love hearing from you all : ) Here are some notes to those who reviewed last chapter:  
  
_MiLoV_ – to answer your question, yes.  
_Llywelyn Willoughby, Chamei, roundrockrules, Hermione-weasley192,_ and_ Alcapacien_ – thanks for the support I'm glad you're liking it so far, and I hope you continue liking it!  
_D/HR SHiPPER_ – lol yeah, he kinda does have to break her heart . . . .  
_zuvalupa_ – yeah Draco's definitely in a tough position, I wonder if you will feel the same way after this chapter . . . .  
_Wildmage's Daughter_ – sorry to hear the teachers are piling the homework on you! L Thank you for your suggestion, however I pretty much have the story already planned out, so I hope you like what I chose to do!  
_shadow-n-the-dark_ – I would tell you what's gonna happen between them, but that would ruin the story just a bit. And thanks for pointing out my mistake about Slytherin common room entrance; I forgot that they have a wall instead of a portrait . . . oops

So to all who are worried about what will happen between Draco and Hermione I have two things to say:

1) Keep reading (and reviewing so I'll update faster)

2) It's not over till the potions finished

and with that, on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Unexpected Incidents**

Over the next week, Draco and Hermione could commonly be seen holding hands in the corridors between classes, and occasionally Draco would even kiss her on the cheek or forehead. The Slytherins had all, most likely because of threats from Draco, stopped bothering Hermione. Though Hermione loved not feeling like she had to hide anything anymore, she couldn't help but notice some minor changes in Draco, they still did all the same things, and he was not bashful about admitting their relationship to the other students, but he seemed to be growing distant when they were alone together.

One night they were again together in their private room, Hermione was cuddling up against Draco, getting lost in the sensation of feeling his skin against her face (she had already managed to get his shirt off.) Draco lovingly stroked her hair and down her back, wishing with all his might that the night would never end. He was perfectly content lying on the couch with her curled up against him. Hermione on the other hand, for once, wanted more; she turned and positioned herself on top of him. He gave her a quizzical look, but before he could speak, she pressed her lips to his.

Draco welcomed her efforts by returning the kiss full force and wrapping his arms around her. Hermione massaged Draco's chest, as he moved his hands down her waist. When he reached the end of her shirt, he carefully and slowly slid his hands underneath so that they were against her skin. Then Draco did something that Hermione hadn't expected, rather than remove her shirt as she thought he would, he pulled her head closer to his and carefully parted her lips with his tongue. She let out a small laugh at the new sensation, but willingly allowed his tongue to explore her mouth.

Nervously, she attempted to reciprocate the action. Draco could tell that she was unsure of what to do, and the innocence made him want her more. Slowly his tongue retreated, urging hers to follow until her tongue was in his mouth. The experience was entirely new and exiting for Hermione, she only stopped when the need for air took over all other needs and desires.

Wildly she gasped for air, realizing that somehow she had now ended up underneath Draco rather than on top, not that she minded at all. Hermione paused, wondering if she should say what she was dying to say. She was completely positive that they both felt the same way about each other, and looking into his eyes gave her courage, "Draco, I love you." Unlike last time, this time she spoke confidently and romantically, and he knew she was expecting him to tell her he loved her.

"I know," Draco said. His voice was as soft and sweet at ever, but his eyes suddenly seemed to turn cold as if they refused to reflect whatever emotion he was feeling. He leaned in to continue kissing her, but she backed away not quite meeting his eye as she stood and straightened her clothes and hair.

She tried not to look hurt by the fact that he hadn't said it. She had been so sure he would return her feelings, 'what could possibly be stopping him?' she wondered. "Well," she said awkwardly, "I guess I'll go back to the common room; I need to get some homework done." She looked towards the ground as she spoke, trying her best not to shed a tear.

Draco heard the disappointment in her voice, but he maintained his vacant visage, he couldn't betray things now. "I'll get your bag for you."

Hermione looked anywhere except at Draco as he turned and fumbled with her bag behind the couch, she heard him zip it up, and then he lifted it and handed it out to her, smiling in that way that always left Hermione breathless. He leaned over and kissed her lips gingerly. In that moment her anger drained from her and she only felt desire for him, but before she could make her tongue return to his mouth, her feet were already carrying her out the door.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione had gone all the way back to the common room and begun her Transfiguration homework when she realized she was missing her Advanced Transfiguration book, "damn!"

"What's up?" asked Harry concernedly.

"Oh it's nothing; my book must have fallen out of my bag back in the library. I can't do this essay without it, I'll be right back," Hermione, sped out of the room, and raced down the halls, wondering how it could have fallen out when she was almost positive she hadn't even opened her bag at the library.

When she reached the library, she was surprised to see that the door to the private room was unlocked, 'hmm,' she thought, 'Draco must still be here.' "Draco, what are you still doing here?" Hermione entered the room, and the sight she faced made her feel as though she had been hit in the chest by a stray bludger. Draco and Pansy were snogging on the couch! Pansy was on top of Draco (who was stripped down to his black silk boxers), and she was looking very pleased with herself as she turned to see the horror on Hermione's face.

Hermione felt as though the entire world had come crashing down around her. Pansy glared at Hermione, but Hermione was looking into Draco's eyes, they showed neither guilt nor sadness, nor any emotion at all. "How could you?" whispered Hermione in disbelief.

The entire moment took only a few seconds, but Hermione felt as if she had been looking into Draco's stony expressionless gaze for an eternity. She turned without getting her book and ran, tears now flooding down her face. She slowed as she got close to the common room, half hoping to hear hurrying footsteps behind her, half dreading them. But she heard nothing, 'he's not coming. How could I have been so stupid to think he could change? And I just told him I loved him.' At this thought the tears came faster. She didn't know where to go, she didn't want to face her friends; she just wanted to be alone, or to wake up in her bed and find that this was all just a bad dream.

But as she wandered the hallways, she knew it was inevitable. She didn't know how she was going to explain not having her book, but that wasn't important anyway. She took a deep breath as she approached the portrait hole, she was fast losing the ability to bite back her tears, and she knew that she had to get to her room before she exploded. She choked out the password as she felt the floodgates began to open. She rushed past her friends are hurriedly mumbled, "I'm really tired guys I'm gonna go to bed."

Her friends just stared at her in shock, "but Hermione, you forgot your bag," called Harry after her. But Hermione didn't seem to hear him.

The tears began to leak out as she charged up the stairs, and by the time she reached her room there were steady streams pouring from both eyes. She closed the door behind her and sank to the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She cried until she heard a tapping above her head, someone was knocking on her door. Hermione tried to ignore the knocking, but it quickly became more incessant, "Hermione! I know you're in there! I'm not leaving until you talk to me!" ordered Ginny.

Hermione didn't bother to wipe her eyes, she slowly got up, opened the door, and without even looking at Ginny, she moved to her bed and pulled the hangings closed. Ginny, perplexed, entered the room dropped Hermione's bag next to the bed, and pulled the hangings open. The sight that met her eyes shocked her. Hermione was curled up with her head resting on her knees, and she was crying uncontrollably. "Hermione!" Ginny cried, "what's wrong? What happened?" Ginny sat on the edge of her bed and rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly. Hermione looked up, her face was pale, but her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks were red and tearstained.

When she spoke, her voice was muffled and choked, "I w-w-went to g-get my book, and," but she couldn't continue, she broke down crying hysterically.

At first Ginny was completely lost, but slowly realization hit, "it was Malfoy, wasn't it? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Gunny asked hurriedly trying to scan Hermione's face for a bruise or any sign of injury.

Hermione looked up at Ginny, and for the first time Ginny could see the full extent of the pain in her eyes, "h-h-he was, he was . . . . and she was on top of him, in _our_ private room!"

Ginny didn't need any more explanation to understand what must have happened; Hermione had caught Malfoy cheating on her! "Who was it?"

"Pansy," Hermione answered simply.

'That skanky Slytherin slut!' thought Ginny angrily. She gave Hermione a comforting hug, "I'm really sorry Hermione, is there anything you want me to do?"

"No," Hermione replied, she finally seemed to have calmed down a little, "I feel so stupid, I actually thought he had changed. And to think, just today, I told him I loved him." Hermione glanced at Ginny's stunned face, "I should have known right? Should have known when he didn't say it back, I'm such a moron."

"No you're not!" argued Ginny, "Hermione don't even think like that. It's not your fault that Malfoy did anything, and you're not the only one to be conned by a handsome face, or a Malfoy. Please don't blame yourself."

"I should have listened to you Harry and Ron, you all warned me, but I was too stubborn to listen."

"It was a mistake anyone would have made Hermione, Malfoy must have worked awfully hard to fool someone as smart as you, but that doesn't make you responsible for what he did."

"Yeah, right" Hermione said disbelievingly, "I think I just want to be left alone."

"I understand do you want me to tell Harry and Ron?"

Hermione paused before answering; in all honesty, she really didn't want them to know. However, she knew that it wouldn't be long before the entire school knew she and Draco were no longer together and she didn't want Harry and Ron to find out from someone else, "sure, why not. They'll find out soon enough anyway, and I can't bear to tell them to their faces."

Ginny nodded, and with one last comforting pat to Hermione she exited the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

The door slammed shut as Hermione ran out of the library. "Geroff Pansy," ordered Draco sourly.

"Aww come on Draco, you don't have to think about that filthy mudblood anymore, you can have me. I'm sure I can make you happier than she ever did," As she spoke, her hand began to work it's way down Draco's boxers, but before she got anywhere, Draco grabbed her arm in a bone crushing grip. "Get out now," he said in a menacing tone pushing her off the couch.

Pansy looked daggers into Draco's eyes, she was not used to being told no by anyone, but the tone of his voice was too demanding for even her to ignore. She silently got up, donned her robes, and exited the room without another word or a backward glance.

Draco stared at the floor for nearly a half hour after Hermione left. Life was gonna be Hell now, and he knew it. But still, the damage had been done, and at least now, she'd be safe. He didn't want to go to the common room and risk seeing Pansy again. He settled on taking out his journal and writing everything. He wrote about the plan, how he'd taken her book out of her bag to be sure she'd come back to the room and catch him, how it killed him to see Hermione's heartbroken face and the pain in her eyes. He wrote for hours every emotion he had ever held back, every moment of anger, hatred, and resentment poured from his quill. As he finished writing, he stared longingly into the flames of the fireplace wishing he could just end everything.

* * *

I know this chapter was sad, but it had to happen! Please semd me a review to let me know what you think! 


	17. Chapter 17: Never Be Happy Again

**Disclaimer:** Same old story, my names not J.K. Rowling, therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** OMG I have over 100 reviews!! I never expected the wonderful response I have received for this story, thank you all sooooo much for your support and comments. I cannot believe all the positive reviews I have gotten for this story. And I am thrilled that you all liked the last chapter, the response to it was AMAZING!

_MiLoV_ – I know it was sad, but like I said it had to happen.  
_Mir – _I am definitely thinking about writing more, but not until I'm done with this story!  
_my1-and-only_ – I'm thrilled to hear you're liking the story so much! I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this chapter!  
_Llywelyn Willoughby – _lol! I know I think Draco being hot and mean is why people like pairing him and Hermione so much, it's like the 'bad boy' and 'forbidden love' thing. Glad you like it!  
_zuvalupa_ – I'm glad you feel sorry for both of them cause that's exactly what I was going for, yay! Also in reference to your question about Draco's journal . . . . .yes  
_Aanchal – _addicted to it huh? Well I certainly hope this update came before you started feeling withdrawal symptoms! (j/k) Thanks for the review!  
_INNIKA – _I'm happy to hear you like it!  
_midnite-goddess – _Hmm, those are very good questions. However, I cannot bring myself to ruin the story by answering them. Sorry! But I will definitely write more and update as fast as I can so you can find out the answers yourself.  
_Chamei_ – I know I felt bad having Draco do that to Hermione, but he did it for her.  
_Sirius's-Sweetiepie_ – Why thank you, I'm glad you like it!  
_BettyLuSue_ – Thank you very much, I'm happy you're enjoying it!  
_Phoebe Telumetar_ – Are things going to get better? I don't want to ruin the story, so I'm sorry but my answer to that is just to read on and see. I'm glad you thought the last chapter was moving though!_  
roundrockrules_ – I'm glad you liked the chapter and the story, and I will definitely keep writing!_  
HarryPotterFan670 – _I hope this update came fast enough for you! I'm happy you're enjoying it!  
_Ginny-W13 – _Thank you, I'm so glad to hear you like it. I hope this update came quick enough for you!

Well, now that I have thanked everyone, it is only fair for me to keep up with my half of the deal by presenting you with the next chapter.

So without further adieu, here is chapter 17!

* * *

**Chapter 17: Never Be Happy Again**

Hermione did not sleep that night, she barely even tried. She spent the entire night crying silent tears while staring unseeing at the ceiling. The year's events with Draco kept running through her mind. The way it felt to be touched by his firm hands and held in his arms. How safe she felt when she looked into his eyes, and mostly how betrayed she felt seeing him with Pansy. In the back of her mind she wondered how long that affair had been going on, and whether he had ever really cared for her at all. She closed her eyes when she heard Pavarti and Lavender wake up and prepare for classes that day, feigning sleep. She wasn't hungry, or in the mood to do anything besides wallow in her misery.

Ginny knocked quietly on Hermione's door and called, "Hermione, you awake?" When Hermione didn't answer, she continued downstairs to meet Harry and Ron in the common room. "Hey guys," she said to them when she arrived, "I don't think Hermione's gonna be joining us for breakfast today. If I were her I wouldn't be very hungry either."

The boys just nodded sadly, and the group made there way to the Great Hall, each thinking about what they could do to cheer up Hermione. In all honesty, they had actually begun to get used to the idea of Draco and Hermione dating. And Draco was actually civil to them when he saw them in the halls, even if Hermione wasn't present. Ginny had thought that he had changed as well, although Harry was never totally convinced, and Ron continued to view Draco as lower than pond scum. The present situation didn't improve his opinion of Draco in the least.

- - - - - - - - - -

Draco barely got any sleep himself, he tossed and turned all night. He honestly wished he could just remain in his bed and get a proper sleep, however he knew that would be stupid. Reluctantly he got up, dressed and stared disgustedly at Crabbe and Goyle. Taking his rage at himself out on them he shouted "Crabbe Goyle! Why are you still sleeping?! Get out of bed NOW!"

Crabbe and Goyle both fell clumsily out of bed, grunting and mumbling incoherently. They threw on some school robes and followed Draco into the common room with sleep still in there eyes. Pansy was waiting for them in a chair by the fire. "Draco! There you are! How are you this morning darling?" She wrapped herself around his arm smiling so sweetly it made him sick.

"Lay off Pansy," responded Draco irritably.

Pansy led Draco out of the common room, "Now, now Draco," Pansy said in a voice of sickening sweetness, "what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't greet my boyfriend when I saw him." She paused for a moment, and when she continued there was a trace of resentment and jealousy in her tone, "besides, we wouldn't want _precious little Hermione_ to miss out on seeing us together now would we?" She hooked her arm around his and with a huge smile on her face, led him through the halls to the Great Hall, with Crabbe and Goyle in their wake. Draco rolled his eyes at first, and then mustered up his old smirk that made him look arrogant, proud and so much like Lucius it was scary.

Draco took a deep breath when they reached the doors of the Great Hall, then purposely banged them open in order to attract attention. He succeeded, and nearly every head turned to see who was entering. Out of habit Draco's gaze flickered over to Hermione's usual seat only to find that she wasn't there, instead his eyes met the angry stares of Ron, Harry and Ginny. It killed him inside to be reminded of how much he hurt her, but instead of showing his pain on the outside, he smirked even more and held Pansy closer to him, leading her over to the Slytherin table.

"That filthy rotten jerk!" whispered Ron, "I'll kill him!"

No one tried to dissuade Ron from this idea, as they all were thinking about killing Draco themselves. Yet due to the fact that the room was filled with professors, none of them actually acted upon the idea.

Harry and Ron made their way to potions fully expecting to see Hermione waiting for them, but she never showed. Nor was she at Transfiguration. "Harry, I'm really worried, Hermione has never cut class for anything!"

"I know" agreed Harry, "If she's not at lunch lets go check on her."

They were unhappy to find that Hermione was not at lunch, so together with Ginny they made their way to the common room, with some extra food for Hermione. She was not in the common room, so Ginny went to check the dormitory. "She's not there either, where could she be?"

"Maybe she went to the hospital wing," suggested Harry.

They ran to check, but found the hospital wing empty. They asked Madam Pomfrey if Hermione had been there, but she had not.

Suddenly a look passed over Ginny's face that was so reminiscent of Hermione whenever she got a sudden idea that it was uncanny, "Maybe she, but why? That would only make it worse."

"Mind telling us what you're talking about?" asked Ron annoyed.

"I think I know where she went," answered Ginny.

"And . . . "

"The room in the library."

"But why would she go there? That place must be full of memories of her and Malfoy."

"I know," agreed Ginny, "but I still think that's where she is."

Unconvinced, Harry and Ron followed Ginny as she raced through the halls to the library, she slowed to a tiptoe as she approached the private room, sure enough, the door was opened a crack. Ginny peeked in without moving the door to be sure it was Hermione who was inside. Indeed, Hermione was curled up in one of the armchairs with Crookshanks in her lap; she was stroking him absentmindedly as she stared into the fire, not seeing anything.

"Hermione," whispered Ginny, "are you alright?"

Hermione made no response or even any indication that she had heard Ginny.

"You must be hungry, we brought you some lunch," ventured Ginny as she placed the food on the table. She then sat delicately on the edge of the chair, "Hermione please talk to us, we want to help you, we're your friends, and we'll always be here for you."

A single tear rolled down Hermione's cheek, "but I was such a jerk to you guys. I can't believe I defended him! You all warned me that he was no good; I knew he was horrible, but I fell for him anyway! How could I have been so stupid!" She hid her face in her hands, "I'm so embarrassed."

Harry and Ron both came forward to comfort her, "you didn't do anything wrong Hermione," assured Harry.

"Yeah, and it's not like he just fooled you, he managed to make the entire school believe that he actually cared for you," said Ron. But at these words, Hermione began to sob again. Ginny smacked Ron, and gave him an exasperated look.

"You don't understand," sobbed Hermione through her tears, "the things he made me feel, the emotions I saw in his eyes, they were real, I know they were. I just wish I knew what happened to change them." Suddenly, a horrible thought flashed in Hermione's mind, what if he cheated on her because she refused to do certain things with him? She often felt that he had wanted to go further than she would allow, but he never had pushed her and he always seemed perfectly fine. Maybe she wasn't as good at reading him as she thought. She didn't vocalize her thoughts, and she immediately chided herself for even thinking them. But deep down she was almost positive that they were true.

"Come on Hermione, eat something, you must be starving,"

Hermione took an apple, but did not eat it, she merely moved it between her hands, and continued to gaze into the fire. Finally, after several moments of tense silence, Hermione spoke, "I don't know what I'm gonna do, I can't possibly face him again, and he's in nearly all of my classes!"

"We'll be right there with you Hermione, so you don't have to worry about that," assured Ron.

"What about arithmancy? None of you are in that class with me! And I still have to do that fucking potions project with him!" Hermione motioned to the cauldron as she ranted. Her three friends were speechless; they had never heard Hermione swear no matter how upset or stressed she was. Clearly, they had no clue just how deeply hurt Draco had left her.

"Hermione, everything will be alright we promise" ventured Harry doing his best to sound supportive.

"Hmph" Hermione paused before speaking. "Have you seen him today?"

None of the group wanted to answer, they didn't want to upset Hermione further, but eventually Ginny responded in a quiet voice. "Yes, he was in the Great Hall with his usual gang of Slytherins."

Hermione drew a quick and nervous breath, "and, was _she_ one of them?"

Ginny bit her lip and turned her head to the floor, which Hermione correctly interpreted as a 'yes'. Just then the bell signaling the beginning of afternoon classes, "Well," sighed Hermione, "I guess I can't put it off forever." With that, Hermione threw her apple into the fire, and led the way out of the library. The others followed her wordlessly.

When she Harry and Ron reached the charms door, Hermione paused and took a deep breath, then entered. She tried her best not to look towards where she knew Draco was, but as she sat in between Harry and Ron, she couldn't help herself. He was sitting on the other side of the room apparently thinking hard. Instantly she began to wonder if maybe he was thinking about her, regretting what he had done. As pathetic and hopeless as she knew it was, she couldn't help but wish that he would apologize and ask for her forgiveness. She couldn't decide if she would accept his apology or not. At the moment she wanted to chop his head off and curse him to bits, but deep down she couldn't deny that she loved him, and wanted him back. Harry and Ron looked upon Hermione sadly as she studied Draco's every move.

Draco felt eyes burning into the side of his head, and he didn't need to be psychic to know who was staring at him. He thought for a moment about how to handle this situation, and the phrase, 'anything worth doing is worth doing right' popped into his head. So with that thought in mind, he took out his quill and a spare bit of parchment, took a deep breath and began to write. He then folded the note into an airplane and sent it flying across the room.

Hermione watched as Draco wrote and folded the parchment, and her heart soared and a slight smile crossed her lips when the plane landed in front of her. She looked back at Draco, expecting to see his eyes full of sorrow and regret. But the eyes she met almost made her yelp. He was looking at her with an expression that was colder and harsher than she had ever seen him look. He looked dangerous, she gulped and unfolded the paper airplane, knowing as she did that she did not want to read whatever he had written.

_Finally in class are you? Aww what's the matter Granger, did somebody hurt your feelings? Did someone make you cry? You're so pathetic Granger, believing in all that stupid love crap._

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she read the note, he had said exactly what would hurt her the most. He had never loved her, their relationship had all been a game to him to satisfy his own twisted amusement. In a rage of anger she crumbled up the note and raced out of the classroom, trying not to let Draco see that he had made her cry again.

Harry and Ron watched with anticipation as Hermione read the note, and then they backed away when she stormed out. Harry picked up the note, read it and with a look of disgust, he passed it to Ron. Then they looked over to Draco, who was leaning back in his chair, with his feet on the desk smiling proudly at what he had done. "That sick bastard!" shouted Ron in a whisper.

"Let's kill him after class," suggested Harry angrily as professor Flitwick entered and climbed onto the pile of books behind his desk.

Hermione returned halfway into class her eyes red and swollen from crying. She absolutely refused to look at Draco, but she could not remove him or his note from her mind. She gripped her quill so tightly that it nearly cracked in half, and there were ink splotches all over her notes, which were very incomplete indeed, especially for Hermione's standards. When class ended everyone gathered up their books, and the three Gryffindors made there way out of the room, the boys to Divination, and Hermione to Arithmancy. "Hermione, are you going to be okay without us?" asked Harry worriedly, "cause we can skive off Divination if you want."

"Yeah we really wouldn't mind," agreed Ron hopefully.

"No," answered Hermione quickly, "thanks a lot guys, but I'm already pissed at myself enough for letting him get to me in charms class, I don't want him to know how much he's hurt me. I don't want to give him the satisfaction."

"Okay," replied Harry, "We'll meet you in the Great Hall after class for dinner then." With that he directed Ron toward the North Tower.

Hermione meanwhile grit her teeth and stepped off towards Arithmancy. Fear began to build up in her stomach the closer she got to class because she would have to sit next to him for the full class period. The closer she got to the classroom, the more she regretted not having Harry and Ron stay with her, because she seriously doubted that she would be able to make it all the way through class without them. She stopped in the threshold when she reached the classroom, subconsciously holding her breath. She only moved when a fellow student grunted behind her, "oh sorry," she mumbled. Draco was already seated, his feet on the desk, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed over his eyes. Just yesterday this sight would have caused butterflies of excitement and passion to flutter gently in her stomach. She probably would have even surprised him with a little kiss. Now however, her stomach was churning with dread, and her throat went dry with fear. She took her seat and immediately busied herself with rummaging through her bag for her things, just so she wouldn't have to look at him. She didn't notice that Draco lifted his arms and was watching her, he knew exactly what she was doing and he debated whether or not he should torture her more to make sure she truly hated him. Just as he decided that he would, professor Vector walked in, preventing him from actually speaking. But he thought of an even better way to make Hermione squirm.

He waited until class was nearly finished, when he was sure that he had succeeded in making Hermione feel as if he was just going to ignore her. Then, he allowed his hand to drift over to Hermione's thigh. He stroked it gently. His touch brought shivers to her spine, and nearly caused her to forget everything he had done. But as soon as she snapped back to reality, she smacked his hand away and looked determinedly in front of her. But Draco was just beginning, he waited a moment, then returned his hand to her thigh and began working it up under her skirt. She tensed immediately and moved her chair as far away from his as she could. Draco snuck a glance at her, and noticed that she was breathing more heavily, and when her hand touched his he felt that it was moist. Knowing that he could still turn her on, even when she was furious with him just made his plan work better. She, feeling his eyes on her, turned to glare at him. He flashed the same sexy smile at her that always took her breath away and drove her wild, and at the same time, he returned his hand to her thigh.

Hermione was expecting him to glare back, but the look she received coupled with him touching her took her completely by surprise, she squeaked and jumped in surprise, and fell right off her chair.

"Something the matter Miss Granger?" questioned professor Vector. She looked suspiciously at Draco, for it was no secret that Hermione and Draco were no longer together, even among the teachers; everyone had seen Draco walk into the Great Hall with Pansy happily attached to his arm. However, Draco pretended to be just as shocked at Hermione's clumsiness as everyone else was.

Hermione looked timidly up from the ground blushing redder than a tomato, she spoke in a whisper that was barely audible, "No professor, I'm fine." She quietly returned her chair to its upright position, climbed in it, and bent her head down to her notes to hide the tears that were creeping into her eyes.

When the bell rang, Hermione was the first out the door, her eyes red, and glistening with unshed tears. She had managed to not cry during class, but when she saw Harry and Ron, the dam broke.

"Hermione! What happened?" asked Ron. But Hermione couldn't make a comprehensible sentence. Not that she needed to, they knew who had made her cry. Ron was busy trying to get Hermione to talk to him, but Harry wasn't looking at Hermione, he was watching the students walk by. When he saw that distinctive platinum hair, he started.

The punch came so fast Draco didn't know what hit him, though he had a good guess who. "What the fuck Malfoy!" shouted Harry after he hit him.

Draco would be nursing a bad bruise later, but at the present he kept his cool, "something the matter Potter?"

"I'll tell you what's the matter, you're still alive," with that Harry took another swing, but Draco easily dodged it.

"Good observation Potter do you have any other riveting news to share? Or is one bit of knowledge enough for this week?" taunted Draco with his pompous smirk back in place.

Harry didn't even speak, he got ready to swing again as Ron joined his side. "Shut it Malfoy," spat Ron.

"Make me, Weasel," retorted Draco.

Harry and Ron both moved to fight, when Hermione finally spoke, "Wait!"

"Hermione," cried Ron in an exasperated voice, and stopping himself in mid punch, "let us beat him down, think about what he's done to you!"

"I know what he's done to me!" shouted Hermione so loud that several passing students stopped to view the scene. When she continued she tried to keep her voice down and prevent the tears from flowing. She looked pitifully at Draco, and he could tell that she still wanted him back. After a moment she turned back to Harry and Ron and continued, "but remember last time, you two are going to get into big trouble if you fight again, and trust me, the _stupid ferret_ isn't worth that." With that she turned, and began speed walking down the hall.

"Consider yourself lucky Hermione has a conscience," muttered Harry, "otherwise you wouldn't be breathing right now."

* * *

How can Draco be so mean?! How can Hemrione still care for him?! Will they ever get back together, or is it too late for them?? Hmmm, I guess we shall have to wait and see . . . .  
Send be a review and let me know what you think! 


	18. Chapter 18: Hogsmeade Again

**Disclaimer:** Now, would I be writing this fan fic if I were J.K. Rowling? No, so obviously I am not her and therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N:** A big thank you to all my reviewers!

_SCInfinity_ – Wow, that's quite a compliment, thank you very much. And no I don't have a beta, I just reread and edit each chapter many, many times before I post it so I can catch as many errors as possible before presenting it to everyone. And yes, something BIG is going to happen . . . .  
_my1-and-only – _Thank you, I'm glad to hear the emotions were conveyed well.  
_shadow-n-the-dark – _Yeah, I know it's hard seeing Draco treat Hermione like he is, but I think you may like something that happens in this chapter because of his mean actions ;)  
_roundrockrules_ – Glad to hear I'm succeeding in building up the suspense, that's exactly what I hoped to do. Hope this chapter keeps it building!  
_anon. - _thank you for your review, I hope you continue to like it!!  
_ydole3343_ – I know what you mean, and I know it's horrible everything I've had Draco do, but if he was all nice and everything he just wouldn't be Draco.  
_zuvalupa_ – thank you! I'm soooo happy to hear that I've been conveying what they're going through well.  
_Kacie_ – lol I hope I updated fast enough for you! Thanks for the review!  
_Kara Black_ – I'm sorry it made you sad; I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_Seek_ – no offence taken, I hope you feel that it speeds up and gets more interesting from now on.  
_MiLoV - _hands you a tissue I'm sorry it was so sad, but like I've said before, he wouldn't be Draco if he wasn't mean, and it wouldn't be an interesting story if there weren't tough parts along the way.

Thank you all again for your reviews, and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!_****_

* * *

_**Just a reminder of how last chapter ended . . . .**_

"_Hermione," cried Ron in an exasperated voice, and stopping himself in mid punch, "let us beat him down, think about what he's done to you!"_

"_I know what he's done to me!" shouted Hermione so loud that several passing students stopped to view the scene. When she continued she tried to keep her voice down and prevent the tears from flowing. She looked pitifully at Draco, and he could tell that she still wanted him back. After a moment she turned back to Harry and Ron and continued, "but remember last time, you two are going to get into big trouble if you fight again, and trust me, the stupid ferret isn't worth that." With that she turned, and began speed walking down the hall._

"_Consider yourself lucky Hermione has a conscience," muttered Harry, "otherwise you wouldn't be breathing right now."_

**Chapter 18: Hogsmeade Again**

A look of intense anger crossed Draco's face as he swept in the opposite direction, he would have been happier if she had allowed the fight. Harry and Ron both considered ignoring Hermione's request and pummeling Draco into the ground, but Hermione had already turned and walked away. When they saw her lift her hand to her cheek and wipe away a tear, they couldn't bring themselves to do it, so instead they followed her.

Draco was furious with Hermione, he had used every tactic he could think of to get her to hate him, and she was still protecting him like some lovesick puppy. As he entered the common room he slammed his fist into the wall to release some tension. The sound caused a group of Slytherins by the bulletin board to look over and see what had happened. At the sight of Draco's enraged face most turned away.

Pansy however, ran straight to him and wrapped her arms around him. He began to attempt to pry himself loose when he heard what she was saying, "There's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend Draco, isn't that great, we can go out and spend the whole day together!"

"Pansy that's . . ." he began in a disgusted tone, finally releasing himself from her grasp. But then a thought crossed his mind, it absolutely revolted him, but he was desperate. "That's great, I can't wait!" He lied, holding her hands and allowing her to move up against him.

"And we'll definitely have to make sure that that stupid mudblood sees us together, I would love to see her cry in front of everyone again!" cheered Pansy happily.

A faraway look passed over Draco's eyes, unnoticed by Pansy who had buried her face against his robes "Yes," Pansy looked up at Draco, who put on his most cunning looking smirk and turned his eyes to her, "we must make sure she sees us."

- - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny was unsurprised to see Hermione crying again. Ron spoke as he walked in, "Hermione, why didn't you let us beat him up? He deserves it."

Hermione sniffled in response, curling up and hiding her face and her tears. "What happened?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know," answered Harry, "we went to meet Hermione at her Arithmancy class and she was crying hysterically, then when we tried to beat up Draco for whatever he had done she stopped us after one punch."

"Hermione, what did he do?" asked Ginny concernedly.

Hermione shook her head, she felt so embarrassed and dirty because of it. Ron took a deep breath, "Hermione, we're your friends, we're worried about you, what did he do?"

"I feel so disgusting," began Hermione, "the class went fine until the very end, and I thought he was just going to ignore me from now on, but just when I finally felt relaxed, he touched my leg. I slapped his hand away, but he kept doing it, until I got so uncomfortable that I fell of my chair in front of everyone. Then he pretended to be totally surprised."

"Why didn't you tell professor Vector?" asked Harry.

"And why didn't you let us murder him!" Ron cried.

Hermione was breathing in short spurts, "I, I, I don't know!" she answered lamely.

"Hermione," interjected Ginny soothingly, "why don't you go up to your dormitory and clean up, I'll come up in a minute. Hermione nodded and slowly left. "Guys, lay off Hermione," pleaded Ginny once Hermione was gone.

"Why!" shouted Ron, "she's acting totally stupid, all because of Malfoy, the stupid git!"

"Isn't it obvious!" cried Ginny in an exasperated voice, "Ron, he may have never really cared for her, but she obviously really cared for him, and obviously she still does."

"How could she after all he's done!"

"Feelings don't get erased that easily Ron! Just give her time."

- - - - - - - - - -

Over the next week, Harry, Ron and Ginny did their best to be supportive and patient with Hermione. And she did seem to be recovering, as long as Draco wasn't around, she seemed her usual self. Ron had even resumed flirting with her, and he was happy to find that she was much more receptive and pleased by the attention than she used to be. However, the moment Draco made his presence known; she would become silent, and distant, and no matter what Ron or anyone did, she would not snap out of it, and she would remain in a bad mood long after Draco was gone.

The day of the Hogsmeade trip, Hermione was actually in a good mood. She was ready for some much needed relaxation time with her three best friends. At first the day was going fine, they had a blast buying sweets at Honeydukes, Harry and Ron purchased plenty of joke supplies at Zonko's, and by one o'clock they were all ready for some lunch at Three Broomsticks. Shortly after they sat down, Draco and Pansy walked in and sat down at a table that was just within Hermione's range of vision. Harry Ron and Ginny looked at her warily, afraid she was going to start crying again, but Hermione took a deep breath when she saw Draco, determined not to let him ruin her good time.

However, a little while later, as she was taking a drink of butterbeer, her eyes subconsciously ventured over to Draco's table and what she saw made her spit the drink out all over the table.

"Ahh! Hermione!" cried Ginny, as she backed away from the table. But Hermione wasn't listening; she was glaring ferociously at something. Her friends followed her gaze to where Draco and Pansy were kissing furiously. They had apparently forgotten about their meal, because it lay untouched on their plates.

"Hermione," said Harry worriedly, looking at the evil glare in Hermione's eyes.

"I have to go," choked Hermione. There were no tears in her eyes, but her throat seemed to be blocked, and she felt as if the little bit of her heart that had remained had just been crushed within her. She got up and left, walking in a daze, crashing into people and objects as she fled the room.

Her friends found her sitting on a bench outside of the pub, "I'm really sorry Hermione," said Ron as he sat down and put his arm around her shoulders.

"I always knew that Pansy was after Draco, and I've seen her all over him, and trying to kiss him, but I've never seen him kiss her back, well, not in public at least," muttered Hermione dejectedly, the memory of the night she caught them returning freshly to her mind. In truth, what she had seen had reaffirmed her fear that the reason he cheated on her was because she wouldn't go as far as he wanted, obviously that wasn't a problem with Pansy. She sighed, any hopes she had of getting back together with Draco were permanently dashed.

They sat there for a long while, no one speaking, they didn't really know what to say, and the fact that Hermione wasn't crying really scared them. A part of her seemed to have died right in front of them. When it was time to return to the school, they all got up and silently began to walk back.

Draco saw the four Gryffindors walking ahead of him and Pansy. He knew Hermione had seen, and he wanted to make sure his plan had finally succeeded. He led Pansy in front of the Gryffindors, then stopped and looked directly at Hermione. "What's the matter with you Granger, you look like Hell," he chuckled and smirked.

"I think she's just jealous that you're with a girl who knows how to please a guy much better than she ever could," interrupted Pansy, smirking cruelly.

Hermione looked ready to kill Pansy, which caused Draco to smile more; he leaned in closer to Hermione, causing Harry and Ron to brace themselves, ready to pounce on him if he did anything. "I wouldn't mind teaching you a few more things Granger, you definitely need the improvement," he taunted pompously as he licked his lips seductively and drew his mouth into his famous smirk.

Hermione went white and stared at him open mouthed, not believing what he had just said, Harry and Ron were too stunned to move. Hermione turned; everyone thought she was crying again. But then in one swift motion, she spun back around and punched Draco with all her might, "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she shouted, not caring that the people had stopped to look at the scene.

"Draco!" cried Pansy as he stumbled in the wake of Hermione's blow, "are you alright?"

Draco didn't speak, once he regained his usual Malfoy composure, he sneered and stormed off ahead of the Gryffindors with Pansy trotting along behind him.

"That was wicked Hermione!" breathed Ron in a stunned voice.

"I hate him, I wish I never met him!" screamed Hermione.

Draco was still storming ahead covering his eye, which hurt like mad from Hermione's punch, but he still heard what she said. The statement killed him and overjoyed him all in the same instant. He knew that now he had no chance of ever getting Hermione back, but that had been exactly what he wanted, she was safe now. He took a reassuring breath, happy that he no longer had to worry about her.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed Hermione punching Draco, that was my favorite scene in the PoA movie, and I couldn't resist putting a scene like that in my story! 

Anyway, send me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	19. Chapter 19: Lion vs Snake

**Disclaimer: **I'm sure I do not need to remind you by now, but I will anyway, I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Wow, the praise I have been getting for this story in everyone's reviews is just amazing, thank you all so much!!

_SCInfinity_ – Glad you liked it! Are they going to get back together in the end? Hmm . . . . that's a very good question.  
_Phoebe Telumetar – _Why thank you, it's fun writing different types of Draco's although 'evil Draco' is probably my favorite just because it keeps him in character with the real books. But don't worry, evil or not the bruise will not ruin his handsome face for long. ;)  
_Kara Black_ – I will definitely keep updating as fast as I can. And the punch wasn't meant to take a way all the sadness, it was just meant to relieve some of Hermione's frustrations at the moment.  
_roundrockrules, sailor xseleanea, sad-soulz, zuvalupa, __innika_ – thank you, glad you all liked it!_  
Ydole3343_ – lol! I certainly hope this update came fast enough for you! Ands that's a good question, what does happen now that they hate each other again? I wonder . . .  
_Mir_ – I'm glad you like it so far, and don't worry I'm not gonna tell anyone how it's gonna end. I like to keep people in suspense ;)  
_elektra30_ – Thanks for your review! I'm very glad to hear that I've succeeded in keeping Draco in character for the most part, because I think that's what makes the pairing between him and Hermione so interesting. Hope you continue to like it!  
_angelchic4ver – _I'm happy to hear that you like it and that you like the way the characters emotions are conveyed J I hope the update came fast enough for you!  
_citcat299_ – lol I'm keeping an eye on that fist of yours! Thanks for the review!  
_AquaCherry66_ – thank you very much! I would love to think that I could be a famous author, maybe someday . . gets a far-off look in her eye  
_Me_ – Hermione still has it, but she doesn't wear it anymore. I'm sorry that you hate Draco, but I wanted to keep him as in character as possible, and that requires making him rather mean.  
_theloudone_ – thank you, I know they're both having a hard time right now, but I'm glad to hear you feel sorry for both of them because even though Draco seems like his old evil self, his heart is broken too. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
_KANorring_ – Thank you very much!! I would love to answer your question, but I prefer to keep everyone in suspense, so to find out, just keep reading. ;)  
_ksinger!_ – WOW! Thank you so much for your review! I am soooo happy to hear that you are enjoying it so much, and I certainly hope you continue to like it!  
_LadyBard1978_ – Thank you very much, it means a lot knowing that people are enjoying my writing style and that it seems believable. I hope you continue liking it!!

Now, onto chapter 19!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Lion vs. Snake**

A couple weeks had passed since Hogsmeade, but Hermione's mood had not improved in the slightest over that time. She was still so mixed up and angry. She saw Pansy fawning over Draco every day, and Draco looking, if at all possible, smugger than ever. The sight of the two of them made her stomach turn.

Finally, the day everyone had been waiting for since quidditch season began arrived; the final match, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, whoever won this match won the quidditdch cup, and was almost guaranteed to win the house cup at the end of the year. Hermione ate breakfast with Harry and Ron, both of whom were riding high on nerves and adrenaline, and finding it nearly impossible to eat. Minutes after they sat down, the Slytherin quidditch team entered as a group, and the Slytherin table erupted with cheers.

Hermione couldn't help herself; she immediately spotted Draco amongst the players, and was angered to see that he was wearing a bigger smirk than usual. He looked over at the Gryffindor table, and stared directly into Harry's eyes, neither seeker blinked until people passing between them broke their eye contact.

"Ugh, I hate that jerk," Harry whispered. Then he turned with a concerned look to Hermione, afraid he may have hurt her feelings. She was to be found still watching Draco.

Harry followed her gaze, and to his disgust, saw that Pansy had once again attached herself (and her lips) to Draco. Harry then looked back to Hermione, who was wearing a look of complete revulsion. Suddenly she turned and stared at Harry, "Give him hell Harry, slap the ugly smirk off his face."

Harry smiled, and nodded. At that time, Katie Bell, who was the captain of the Gryffindor team, gathered her team and they all marched out to the quidditch field. Hermione and Ginny decided to go out to the pitch early so they could get good seats.

Once everyone was settled and the time for the match drew near, Madam Hooch stepped out onto the field carrying the crate of balls. Close behind her were the two teams. Draco locked eyes with Harry, both seekers determined to win, and both looking at each other with unmatched hatred. All the players mounted their brooms, and when the whistle blew, 14 players zoomed into the air. The seekers flew higher than any of the others, Harry drifting to his teams' side, and Draco to his. Once the match was underway, Draco was unaware of what was going on below. He had no idea who was ahead or what the score was, all of his concentration was centered on finding the snitch and keeping an occasional eye on Potter to make sure he didn't spot it first.

A lot of time went by, but no sign of the snitch. The chasers were passing the quaffle to one another faster than ever before. The beaters were smacking the bludgers with such intensity that it was a miracle no one had been seriously injured yet. The keepers were each at the top of their game, yet Gryffindor still led 70 to 40.

Finally, something happened below that caught both seekers attention, there was a loud crunch, a bunch of scarlet and green robes were tangled on the ground having fallen off their brooms after crashing in midair. The distraction caused both seekers to spot a tiny glint of gold hovering squarely in the middle of the pitch. Simultaneously, they each raced full speed toward the snitch. There was a collective intake of breath from the stands, and all other play stopped as everyone watched the seekers dive.

Hermione subconsciously lifted her hand to her chest where the dragon pendant used to lay. She quickly lowered her hand when she remembered that it wasn't there and that she would never wear it again. Instead she and Ginny held each others hands so tightly that they were beginning to lose feeling in them. Ginny was screaming for Harry to watch out, but Hermione was silent, she didn't want either boy to get hurt.

Draco and Harry were so focused on their quarry that they could not see what everyone else could. The Gryffindors all shouted for Harry to watch out, while the Slytherins warned Draco, but neither seeker heard the warnings. They each stretched out their hands, both could feel victory; they were just inches away from the snitch, their hands grabbed for it and . . . CRASH! They slammed into each other at full speed, their bodies and brooms flying far across the pitch.

Everyone groaned upon seeing the motionless forms of the seekers lying on the ground. A few girls screamed when the two crashed, because the impact could be heard by the entire stands. No one moved, everyone praying that their seeker was alright, and that he had caught the snitch.

Harry was first to recover, slowly he rose, opened his still clenched fist to reveal nothing, he had missed the snitch in the collision. He brushed some of the dirt off his robes, and mounted his broom again, assuring his team and the crowd that he was alright. He took the extra time while Malfoy recovered to search for the snitch once more. Three quarters of the crowd cheered with relief while the Slytherins booed. Harry looked down at Draco momentarily, "aww, what the matter Malfoy," he taunted in mock baby voice, causing his teammates to laugh, "did you get a boo boo?"

Draco slowly sat up, and shook his head to clear his mind. He was dazed from the crash and it took him a moment to regain his bearings. Then, his eyes widened as he felt what no one could see. He smirked cruelly up at Harry. "What do you think you're doing Potter?" he retorted mockingly.

"Well," replied Harry in a loud voice so that the entire school could hear, "you see Malfoy, we're playing a little game called quidditch, and I know you don't understand this, but it's the seekers job to catch the snitch, so that's what I'm doing." The stands of the pitch roared with laughter at Harry's words, but Draco was not fazed.

"No," he drawled back to Harry in a loud and taunting tone, "what I'm asking is, why you are back on your broom when the game is over?" As he spoke he lifted his hand to the level of his eyes and revealed the tiny golden snitch, which was still struggling to be freed from his grasp. Draco smiled triumphantly, and after a moment of disbelief, his teammates roared with excitement, raced to congratulate Draco, and lift him on their shoulders. The Slytherins in the crowd shouted and cheered louder than they ever had before. They flooded onto the quidditch pitch so that they too could congratulate Draco.

Harry nearly fell off his broom in shock, he had lost, he had lost to Draco Malfoy, and there was no other explanation or excuse besides the fact that Draco had reached it first. The rest of the crowd still could not believe what had happened; everyone except the Slytherins seemed to be at a loss for movement or words.

The Slytherin team strutted triumphantly up to the top box where Dumbledore waited with the quidditch cup. "Well done Slytherin, congratulations on an undefeated season. And now I present you with the quidditch cup!" Slytherin cheers filled the stands while the rest of the crowd continued to remain silent and dumbstruck. Dumbledore first handed the cup to the Slytherin team captain. The cup traveled from the captain to the chasers, beaters, the keeper, and then finally to Draco. When he lifted the cup, the cheers grew to a deafening roar. The Slytherin Prince had beaten the famous Harry Potter, and the entire balance of the school had shifted before everyone's eyes. After 5 years of losing to Gryffindor, Slytherin was once again on top.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Harry, please say something," pleaded Hermione. It was the first time in a long time that her feelings for Draco were not at the forefront of her mind, Harry's pain was much more important at the moment. He had not spoken all day, nor had he eaten anything since the match. The entire team was in very low spirits, but at least all the other members seemed to understand that it was over and nothing could be done. But Harry could not accept it; he had never lost at anything, especially to some low life Slytherin.

"Yeah, come on mate," comforted Ron, trying his best not to sound thoroughly angry and disappointed with Harry, "we all know that that stupid Slytherin git is no match for you." Ever since the breakup, Ron had taken to insulting Draco at every possible instance. Unfortunately, Ron's comment brought Draco back into Hermione's mind, now not only had he utterly killed her spirit, he had killed Harry's too. The worst part, that she could not forgive herself for, was that she knew that had they still been dating, she would have been thrilled that he had won. And instead of being here with Harry when he needed his friends, she would have probably been in the private room with Draco. She could almost feel the warmth of his arms holding her, the pressure of his tender lips on hers, the thought almost made her smile until she remembered that she would never have that feeling with him again.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please send me a review to let me know!  
Is anyone else wondering what's going on with the potion? It hasn't been mentioned for a few chapters. I don't know about you all, but I'm certainly curious (j/k). Maybe the next chapter will mention the potion again . . . . . . . . 


	20. Chapter 20: Life Goes On

**Disclaimer:** No I still do not own Harry Potter, and I never ever will.

**A/N: **Thank you to all who reviewed. I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I have a cold and I was asleep all day. Anyway, I feel a bit better today, so I figured I'd update. Hope you enjoy!!

_Chamei_ – lol I wanted something good to happen to poor Draco!  
_Zuvalupa, SCInfinity _– thank you! And I thought people would be curious about the potion ;) so this chapter does go back to it a bit.  
_ydole3343_ – I know it was kind of short; I was debating even writing the chapter since it isn't necessary to the plot, so I didn't want to draw it out too much, but at the same time, I couldn't leave out the big match. Glad to hear you like it!!  
_Kara Black_ – That's exactly what I was going for. I thought it would be interesting for Gryffindor to lose just once, and I wanted to put a little positive to counter all of the negative that's been going on lately. And don't worry; I'm much too excited about writing this story to stop.  
_my1-and-only, HarryPotterFan670, roundrockrules, angelchic4ver, Innocent rogue, NeVeRmInD2, Ginny-W13_ – Thanks for the reviews! Glad you like it!  
_theloudone – _The reason Slytherin won was basically just because I'm tired of always reading about Gryffindor winning, even in fan fics, and plus I wanted something good to happen to Draco.  
_shadow-n-the-dark_ – LOL! Draco is sick at the thought of kissing Pansy, but he had to do it. Glad to hear you're getting into it!!  
_Benji Girl_ – Thank you for you suggestions for my story, however I already have it planned out. So I hope you like what I decided to do, and I'm glad that you like it so far!  
_elektra30_ – I never thought about the difference between reading it all the way through vs. reading it chapter by chapter. But that's an interesting (and probably) correct observation. I'll keep that in mind if I write any fics in the future. Thanks for the review!  
_Citcat299_ – Yes, very sad for Harry and Hermione, are things every going to get better?!  
_Sad-soulz_ – Wow, really? Cool. And yeah I could have had Gryffindor win, but I figured people would be expecting that, so I thought it would be a cool twist for Draco to win it instead.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Life Goes On**

Over the few weeks, life at Hogwarts was not very enjoyable. Hermione's life seems to be passing in a complete daze. Compared to her usual standards, she was doing absolutely dreadful in classes, though she still did better than her classmates. She tried to distract herself by burying herself in books, but she just couldn't concentrate, Draco kept stealing all her thoughts. The worst part was that after all he had done to her, after he broke her heart, she still wanted him, and she still loved the person he had been. What made it all unbearable was that in the wake of the quidditch match, Pansy was all over Draco more than ever, touching him and kissing him every chance she got.

Hermione's friends always tried to cheer her up and comfort her, but their job was made very difficult by the Slytherins, who seemed to be making up for lost time by taunting her worse than ever. While Draco had not spoken as much as one word to her since the Hogsmeade incident, his housemates had barely left her alone; they taunted her so much that she didn't even have to see Draco in order for her day to be ruined.

However, Draco's boredom of harassing Hermione did not stretch to the rest of Gryffindor house, his favorite way to upset them was by replaying the quidditch match, an act with always caused Slytherins to cheer, and Gryffindors to turn away in disgust. The Gryffindor quidditch team tried multiple times to beat Draco to death in the halls, but he was constantly surrounded by what seemed like the whole of Slytherin house, so getting to him while he was alone was nearly impossible.

With life going the way it was, Hermione was almost always upset, and she found it exceedingly hard to concentrate. The common room made her sick because it was too loud for her to study and the happiness of her housemates pissed her off. She couldn't even hide away in the library anymore because the Slytherins would inevitably find her and quietly taunt her or throw things at her. And she was too afraid of seeing Draco alone again to take refuge in their private room.

But that finally changed one night at dinner, Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls passed by the Gryffindor table on their way in, "Hey Granger," taunted Pansy, "how's your boyfriend?" she smiled viciously, "oh wait a minute, he's mine now. And he's wonderful, in case you were wondering." Just then Draco walked in, and made his way to the Slytherin table without so much as a glance towards the Gryffindor table. "Speaking of _my_ boyfriend," said Pansy menacingly. She then left and went to sit next to (and nearly on top of) Draco.

Hermione watched Pansy cross the room without blinking, her face was redder than Ron's hair, her fists were clenched around her silverware, and she was shaking slightly. "Hermione?" whispered Ginny cautiously.

Hermione's breathing grew shallow and fast, and without warning she sprang up and stormed out of the Great Hall. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going; she just knew that she had to get away from all the people. Before she knew it, she found herself unlocking the door to the private room. A sudden wave of sadness and exhaustion swept over her, and she collapsed on the couch, and stared unseeing into the fire. Slowly she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

She awoke only when she heard that sounds of someone moving by the fire. Her heart sank but still, she opened her eyes. To her astonishment, it was not Draco, but Dumbledore that was making the noise. "Ahh Miss Granger, it's nice to see you awake."

"Professor, hi, umm, what's going on?"

"Well a couple weeks ago, Mr. Malfoy came by to arrange a date to collect the phoenix tears for your potion," Dumbledore motioned to Fawkes, who was perched up on the window sill, "and tonight was when we agreed to meet."

"Oh Merlin! The phoenix tears, I completely forgot about them! I'm so sorry professor!"

"Calm down, calm down Miss Granger" assured Dumbledore, "I understand that you have been under quite a lot of stress lately. In fact when I saw you leave the Great Hall, I hoped you would come here, so I could have a word before we begin."

"Umm, of course professor."

"I understand that things between you and Mr. Malfoy have grown rather difficult. Please tell me if he has been harassing you in any way. How has he been contributing to your unhappiness?"

Hermione paused, slightly taken aback by Dumbledore's boldness. "well, actually professor, _he_ hasn't done much of anything to me since, the day after . . . .umm . . .well I guess it's no secret that we broke up. But since then, he hasn't done much of anything really." Hermione chose not to reveal the incident in Hogsmeade, though it did cross her mind.

"So is that what has been bothering you?"

"Actually no, that I could live with I think, it's all the taunting and harassing the other Slytherins are giving me. I just can't take it anymore! And Harry, Ron and Ginny try to help, but they have always hated Draco, so they don't understand what I'm going through!" cried Hermione, she began quietly, but the end, she was shouting, and her eyes were glistening again.

Fawkes calmly glided down and landed softly on Hermione's lap. His gentle presence seemed to calm her, and she began to stroke his soft scarlet feathers. Her breathing was heavy again, but suddenly it seemed as if a large weight had been removed from her shoulders, it felt good to be able to vent everything that was bothering her. "I'm sorry professor, I didn't mean to shout, I got carried away."

"No apology needed Miss Granger; sometimes all we need to feel better is to do a little shouting." Dumbledore smiled reassuringly at her.

For the first time in weeks, Hermione smiled back, "thank you professor that actually did help a lot."

"Good, now, Mr. Malfoy should be arriving any minute are you prepared to add the phoenix tears to the potion?" questioned Dumbledore.

"I believe so, let me double check." Hermione retrieved the potion instructions from the table, and checked to see that the potion looked as the instructions said it should.

While she was preoccupied, Draco arrived. He paused slightly; surprised to see Hermione, but he did not let it show on his face. He looked at Dumbledore, who seemed to be surveying his mind rather than his face, it perturbed him a little to think that Dumbledore could see through his carefully constructed mask, but again, he didn't let it show. "Evening Professor, Granger." He said smoothly, nodding to the rooms other occupants in turn.

"Good evening Mr. Malfoy," answered Dumbledore jovially. Hermione merely nodded, she didn't want to open her mouth for fear of what would come out of it.

"Miss Granger, have you finished checking the potion?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione tore her gaze away from Draco, "Yes," she answered quietly, "everything looks good."

"Excellent, and do you have the item I asked you to get from professor Snape Mr. Malfoy?"

"Of course professor" answered Draco.

"What item?" interrupted Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Draco, which Draco assumed meant that he was to explain. "Well Granger, when I went professor Dumbledore to arrange a meeting time, he informed me that there was one more ingredient needed."

"But we checked the ingredient lists a million times in dozens of sources, we got all of them!"

"This ingredient does not actually get added to the potion, it is not essential to the potion, however I feel it would be beneficial to use it since it is available to you," interrupted Dumbledore.

Draco pulled something out of his bag; it was black, shiny, and smooth and it appeared to be a sort of cup. "It's a griffin egg, well half of one at least. The egg will multiply the powers of the tears by hundreds of times, thereby making the potion even stronger than it would be otherwise."

"Professor, why didn't you tell me any of this?" asked Hermione with a hurt voice.

"Actually Miss Granger, I didn't tell Mr. Malfoy any of the properties of the egg, I just told him to find one. But he is correct in his information, very well researched Mr. Malfoy."

"Well then why didn't you tell me about it Malfoy, I could have researched something." Hermione absolutely hated being left out of information that was obviously important. And at the moment she hated the idea that her grade was half dependant on the one person she truly loathed.

"Granger," responding Draco sounding bored, "do you think your gang of friends would have let me come within 50 feet of you to tell you anything?"

Hermione opened her mouth to shout a retort, but professor Dumbledore spoke first, "Perhaps we should collect the tears now, and then I will leave you to explain the rest to Miss Granger."

Draco nodded as Fawkes glided over and landed on his arm. Draco held the griffin egg underneath Fawkes' eyes, allowing the tears to fall until the egg was filled with a thick pearly liquid. "Done, thanks Fawkes," he said patting the birds head gently. "And thank you Professor, I'll let you know when the potion is complete."

"I look forward to it, good evening to you both."

There was a long awkward silence following Dumbledore's departure. Draco busied himself with arranging a stand for the egg to sit in so that the tears didn't spill, and Hermione watched his every move.

"Aren't you going to pour the tears in," Hermione asked with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Actually, that's what I'm supposed to explain to you," replied Draco without looking up from the egg.

"Well then get explaining, I don't have all night, I have better things to do then spend all night here with you!"

"Hmm, really now? Since when?" mocked Draco. Hermione stared daggers into his eyes, but his face remained stone cold and unreadable. "Anyway, we have to wait until the tears turn gold, and then we can add them. The potion should stew for another week after that, and then it will be ready."

"And how long will it take for the tears to turn golden?" Hermione challenged, hoping that he didn't know the answer so that he would be the one feeling foolish for once.

"Well, that depends on the conditions of the room, and the power of the griffin and the phoenix that the egg and tears came from. We will have to check it at least once a day because they cannot be left too long or they will become useless."

Hermione huffed in annoyance when he responded. "Fine, I'll check on it, and add them when they're ready," ordered Hermione, determined to take charge of the potion.

"Oh, no!" argued Draco. "I'm not leaving that all up to you so I can miss the final product; I've worked hard on this potion!"

"Oh and I haven't? You seem to feel fine leaving me out of the whole griffin egg thing! Thanks a lot!"

"I already told you Granger, I wouldn't have been able to tell you about the stupid egg even if I had wanted to, Potty and the Weasel would have made sure of that."

"Don't call them that!" shouted Hermione in an unstoppable rage.

"Besides, the way you've been pathetically moping around the school doesn't make anyone want to come near you, it's disgusting Granger."

"And I bet you feel real proud of yourself knowing that you're the one making me so miserable." Unwanted tears began to leak down her face, and she silently cursed herself for crying again. She tried to hide her face, but it was too late, Draco had seen.

"Merlin Granger! We broke up! Get over it!" he shouted at her.

"WE DIDN'T BREAK UP DRACO!" roared Hermione so loud that Draco could have sworn that the entire school could hear her. "You cheated on me!" The tears were now pouring down her face. "One minute we were doing great, then the next I find you in here screwing around with Pansy!" She turned to the ground and took a couple of deep breaths, she suddenly felt utterly exhausted. After a long moment, she continued, her back was still toward Draco, so she could not see his expression, "Do you have any idea how much you hurt me?" She finished sadly, turning and allowing her eyes to stare pleadingly at him, begging him to comfort her, to tell her he was sorry.

He looked piercingly, almost threateningly into her eyes, but he didn't seem to react to her rant at all, "It's over Granger, get over it, move on with your life." His voice was not harsh or loud; rather it was quiet and calm, much like the way he used to speak to her when she thought he loved her. Yet, there was no mistaking the finality in his tone. For a second, Hermione thought she sensed a pleading in his voice, but as she looked into the deep depths of his cold, unrelenting eyes, she was sure she imagined it. She didn't respond or bother to wipe away the tears that continued to trail down her cheeks, she merely got up and walked to the door.

Draco turner, he was furious with Hermione. He was sure that she hated him, yet here she was begging for him to comfort her still. 'Why won't she forget it, why can't she move on' he thought desperately. Draco was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't realize that he never heard her leave. Hermione turned to watch him from just outside the room. She saw him pull a black leather-bound book laced with silver from his bag. 'What is that?' she mused remembering all the times she had seen him writing in it before. The curious side of her wanted to go see what he was writing, but her practical side restrained her. 'Wonder what he's writing about,' she wondered as he pulled out an eagle feather quill and began to write.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Send me a review and let me know what you think! 


	21. Chapter 21: The Potion's Complete

**Disclaimer: **You all know this by now, but I'll just remind everyone anyway, I do not own Harry Potter!

**A/N: **A big thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! You guys make me sooo happy, and make me want to write even more!! J Thanks everyone!

_Zuvalupa_ – Why thank you very much! And yes, the journal is back!  
_sad-soulz_ – sniff? I hope that means that although the story is kinda sad you still like it!  
_shadow-n-the-dark_ – That's a very good question, but Lucius is not trusting enough to believe anyone's word without seeing proof.  
_ydole3343_ – Thank you very much! I'm mso glad you like it so much, and don't worry, not too much more with Pansy cause you're right, it is sickening!  
_me_ – Here's the update, hope it was fast enough!  
_HarryPotterFan670_ – Glad you like it! And I would tell you if they're gonna get back together, but that would ruin the story!  
_Phoebe Telumetar_ – Thank you!! I hope the update came quick enough!  
_angelchic4ver_ – Thanks, and to answer your question . . . . . yes.  
_NeVeRmInD2_ – Thanks so much for the review! Hope you keep enjoying it!  
_roundrockrules_ – you're welcome, and thanks for the review!  
_theloudone_ – thank you, glad you like the tension!  
_LadyBard1978_ – I'm writing as fast as I can! lol thanks for the review, and in answer to your question, yes. _Ron is so hot_ – thanks hope you like this chapter!!  
_twistedtwin_ – Thank you, I'm glad you like it, and yes, the wait is all part of the suspense. J  
_Jessie_ – Thank you, I hope I updated fast enough for you!  
_Kara Black_ – Thank you. I'm glad that you like it all even though it's not all happy because I think that makes it more realistic, cause in real life not everything's happy, so I'm glad it's still good even if it's not happy. Hope you like this chapter!  
_Benji Girl_ – lol glad to see you so excited J Thanks for the review!  
_elektra30_ – thank you, glad you like the personalities and connections. I hope you continue enjoying it!!

Now, on the the next chapter!!

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Potion's Complete**

Over the next couple of weeks, the Slytherins finally got seemed to tire of taunting Hermione, so she was able to return to her usual routine of going to class, studying and talking with her friends. Most of the time she was okay, but she always felt as though a part of her was missing, and it didn't take her long to figure out who had stolen that piece of her heart. She still thought about him often, remembering the way he used to smile at her, or how she loved to feel his touch.

She checked their potion daily, and surprisingly enough, though Draco checked it as well, they never ran into each other. She was beginning to wonder if perhaps Draco had been wrong about what was supposed to happen to the tears until one night at dinner. She was listening to Harry, Ron, and Ginny discuss the finer points of quidditch, and was frankly not paying attention at all when an eagle owl swooped down in front of her. For a moment Hermione stared at the owl in confusion, "Aries?"

"What Hermione," asked Ginny, then spotting Aries asked, "oh who's the letter from?"

"Draco," whispered Hermione, "this is his owl." As soon as she untied the letter, Aries took off and flew away. She unrolled the parchment and read:

_It's ready_

"Oh!" Hermione gasped.

"What is it?" asked Ron with concern. She handed them the note and jumped out of her seat, heading to the door.

"Wait, Hermione! What's ready?" shouted Harry after her. "Hermione!"

"He better not be messing with her again," said Ginny after Hermione raced out of the Great Hall.

"I'm following her" announced Ron; I'm not going to let him make her cry again. "Are you guys coming?" Without waiting for a response, Ron led the way to the library, Ginny and Harry jogging to keep up.

Hermione made it to the library very quickly, and found Draco staring into the fire pensively. Hermione looked into the griffin egg, and sure enough, it was filled with a thick golden liquid. Hermione smiled at Draco, but he didn't seem to notice her, she cleared her throat to see what happened.

He continued to stare into the fire, but finally spoke, "Is there something you want to say Granger?"

"Oh," Hermione paused uncomfortably, "Umm, Mal . . . .Draco thanks for telling me the tears were ready. I really appreciate it."

"Yeah well, I thought about telling you in person, but I your pathetic excuses for friends would have killed me before I got one word out, so I opted to send an owl instead."

"I see, so are we going to do this?" ventured Hermione.

Draco, looked at her for the first time all night, then lifted the egg, and poured the tears into the potion. It sizzled and steamed; "now it just needs to sit for a week, by the end of which the potion will turn blue, indicating that it's complete."

"Fine then, I guess we'll meet here next week after dinner."

"Fine," Draco swept out of the room without another word.

Hermione sat for a moment random thoughts racing through her mind. She was excited that their potion was nearly complete. She was also confused by Draco, he had not spoken to her at all since their meeting with Dumbledore, and he definitely didn't have to tell her that the tears were ready. He certainly could have added them to the potion on his own. It was almost as if he had cared that she had felt left out not knowing about the griffin egg. So did he still care, or not, was he just playing mind games with her to make her suffer more? Thinking about him made her sad again and gave her a headache, neither of which she wanted, so she was very thankful when Ron, Harry and Ginny charged into the room looking for her.

"Where is he?" Ron ordered.

Hermione laughed, "He already left Ron, "so you won't be able to hit him today."

"We thought he might be tormenting you again, so we wanted to make sure you were alright," confessed Ron, hanging his head slightly as his ears turned pink.

Hermione got up and smiled, "thank you guys. I don't know what I would have done this year without all of you." She walked over to her friends and gave them all a big hug.

- - - - - - - - - -

A week later Hermione could hardly sit still at dinner, she was so excited about the potion being complete that she couldn't think about anything else. She glanced over at the Slytherin table a lot as she ate, but she never once saw Draco. Finally, when she could take the anticipation no longer, she stood up.

"Hermione, where are you going?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, to the library, the potion I've been working on with Malfoy is supposed to be complete, so we're meeting there to bottle it and give it to professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, okay then, we'll see you in the common room in a bit then."

"Alright," agreed Hermione, "it should only take like twenty minutes."

Hermione smiled at her friends, and scampered off to the library, but was surprised to find that Draco was not there. A stab of annoyance hit her, "lazy jerk, he probably forgot about it and after all our hard work too!" But even as she voiced her thoughts she knew something was wrong. In all the turmoil over the year, she had been the one to forget about the potion, not him. It made no sense that he would forget about it now when it was finally finished.

Too impatient to wait for him any longer, Hermione pulled a large glass bottle off of one of the shelves to pour the potion into. Extremely carefully she poured the contents of the cauldron, which were a beautiful royal blue, into the bottle. "Perfect," she commented aloud, "now to deliver it to Dumbledore."

Hermione paused before leaving, deciding to leave a note to Draco telling him what she had done, no doubt he would be furious with her for not waiting, but at the moment she didn't care. She looked around for a spare bit of parchment, and found one inside a black leather bound book tossed half hazardly on the floor. "Huh, Draco's not usually this sloppy," she said aloud, her curiosity about where Draco was increased as she picked up the book. She made to put it on the table, but then she recognized the book. It was the same book she had caught him writing in several times throughout the year. Her curious side getting the better of her, she opened it.

She flipped through the pages, skimming them briefly. She read various lines and realized that the book was a journal. She closed it and quickly put it down for fear of what Draco would do to her if he caught her reading his journal. But then it occurred to her that he probably had written everything about her and their relationship, or whatever it had been to him. She picked the book up again and immediately began searching for the date she had caught him with Pansy, she was dying to know what was going through his head on that day. Once she found it, she began to read, and what she saw was not what she had expected at all,

_Well, it's done. Seeing the hurt in her eyes was by far the hardest and most painful thing that I've ever experienced. The worst part was earlier today she told me she loved me again, I wanted to shout at her. How could she say that when I was about to hurt her so much?! But I kept my mouth shut, I wanted so much to tell her how much I love her, I wanted to tell her everything. I wish I could tell her why I did what I did. But it's all for the best, that's what I have to keep telling myself, this is best for her. Pansy still has it in her head that we're actually dating, the moron. The thought of dating anyone else after being with Hermione is just laughable and the thought of dating Pansy is just sickening. But no, I can't have her; I cannot put her in danger no matter how much I want to be with her. I don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow, but I know it's going to be Hell._

The entry continued for pages, but Hermione did not read any further. She could not believe her eyes, he did love her, but then why did he break up with her? She was about to continue reading in hopes of finding a further explanation but when she turned the page, a slip of parchment fell out of the book onto her lap. She lifted it and read,

_Draco,  
__I believe it is time for a little check-up, to make sure you are back on the correct path. You will meet me tonight at six-o-clock at the Hog's Head. I hope that you have been telling me the truth in your letters, because I will know if you are lying, and I will not tolerate any more of your little screw-ups.  
__Lucius_

Hermione's eyes widened with sudden understanding when she read the letter. Lucius, she would have bet absolutely anything that everything Draco had done had something to do with Lucius. She thought back to all the other times Draco had met with his father, she couldn't let him go through that torture again. So with only the thought of helping Draco in her mind, she charged out of the library determined to get to Hogsmeade before he got hurt.

* * *

I know this chapter was a bit short, but I promise the next one will be longer. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and are eager to find out what happens in Hogsmeade!! Please send a review and let me know what you think, thank you! J 


	22. Chapter 22: Til the Day I die

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling and therefore, I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **WOW! So many reviews! I am so glad to hear that you all liked the last chapter so much, and I'm glad everyone seems to be happy again!!

_shadow-n-the-dark_ – She did charge out of the library, but she did not bring the potion with her.  
_Stella_,_ me,_ _midnite-azn, blackdragonofdeath13, elektra30, Benji Girl, my1-and-only, Chamei, fan35412, LlywelynWilloughby, Jessica Weasley, NeVeRmInD2, roundrockrules, twistedtwin, HarryPotterFan670 _- Thanks! Glad you like it!  
_Kacie_ – yeah, Hermione is a bit blinded by love, and I am sorry for making it so short, but it just didn't seem right to put these two chapters together, it seemed more fitting to end it at a cliffhanger.  
_Bad kitty_ – sorry to confuse you, but the way the journal works is that whatever he writes in it stays visible until the New Year, then it disappears into the pages so he can start writing more in the same book. Since the thing with Pansy happened after the New Year, it was still visible to anyone who read the book. However, the events that happened before the New Year, are hidden. Thanks for the review!  
_Kara Black_ – I'm glad you liked and, and were able to put the pieces together on your own, very cool J  
_citcat299_ – you are absolutely right we are beginning to near the end, there are only a few more chapters left, and yes, she will be able to read a bit more of the journal.  
_crazee_ – Yes, wouldn't it be horrible if Lucius saw her?! evil laugh  
_zuvalupa_ – Thank you very much! I'm so glad to see you so happy about everything! J  
midnite-goddess – I know! Those people who stop writing halfway through annoy me too! But don't worry I would never do that to all of you!  
_Phoebe Telumetar – _I didn't even realize that I stopped writing from Draco's pov, thanks for pointing it out. However, the story from here on out will basically be from Hermione's pov, I believe you'll understand why after this chapter.  
_FalconWing_ – Thank you! I'm happy to hear that I set it up well for everything to happen, I would hate for something to sound too unrealistic!  
_Trish_ – wow, thank you so much! And you're right, I did sort of neglect Draco's feelings a bit (oops, sorry Draco!) lol  
_theloudone – _Now what kind of story would it be if nothing happenens to the in Hogsmeade? Lol Thanks for the review!  
_ydole3343_ – I would tell you what happens with Lucius, but it all happens in this chapter anyway, so I figure there's no point. Hope the update came quick enough!  
_angelchic4ver_ – Glad to hear that you are figuring it out, I believe a few other people are as well, which makes me happy cause it means I set it up well. Thanks for the review!

I really hope you all enjoy this chapter. The main scene in this chapter is the scene I had pictured in my head before I even began writing this story, before I developed the plot or any other part that you have read thus far. So I have been dying to write this chapter since before I had even decided to write a fan fic! So I hope you all like it since this chapter is basically the reason why I'm writing the entire story!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Til the Day I Die**

Rather than go the usual way to Hogsmeade, Hermione elected to take the shortcut through the one-eyed witch statue. Luckily, everyone was still at dinner so her progress wasn't slowed. When she reached the one-eyed witch she muttered _Dissendium_ and climbed through the hump. Once she was in the passage, she ran all the way. It was nearly 7 already, and there was no telling what Lucius was doing to Draco by now.

Hermione threw open the trap door, making much more noise than she knew was wise, but she didn't care. It wasn't until she was standing outside the Hogs Head that she realized she had no clue what she was going to do. If Draco couldn't stop Lucius, she certainly couldn't, but she had to try, it was too late to turn back now. She looked into the window, and did not see anyone, so she took a deep breath, and entered the pub. She could feel the eyes of the old bartender watching her as she moved slowly across the floor. She did her best not to look nervous or guilty, and she took another deep breath as the bartender put down the glass he was cleaning and retreated to the backroom.

Hermione listened carefully for any sound of Draco or Lucius, but she heard nothing. She wandered over to a door that was opened a crack, and found that it led to a long hallway. She tiptoed down the hallway, her ears pricked for the slightest sound. Eventually she heard something, a voice at the very end of the hall. She quickened her pace while remaining as silent as possible, and positioned herself just outside the door.

". . . .come now Draco, you did not seem to enjoy your dinner very much," drawled Lucius. When Draco didn't respond Lucius continued. "You will be pleased to know that the Dark Lord has scheduled your initiation for the day after school ends. He is looking forward to you joining us, what do you say to that?"

Draco did not answer; he refused to look Lucius in the eye.

"Answer me!" commanded Lucius. But Draco remained completely silent. "CRUCIO!" shouted Lucius. Hermione covered her mouth in horror as she heard what could only have been Draco's body slam hard against the floor, she could only imagine the pain he must be feeling. "You will not disobey me!" Lucius bellowed as he lifted the curse, "what do you say now?"

"No," spoke Draco forcefully.

"Why the sudden change of mind Draco?" asked Lucius more to himself than to Draco, "perhaps you have been lying to me. Tell me Draco; are you under the illusion that you _love_ the mudblood?"

"Don't call her that!"

"Ah, so it's true, I warned you about her Draco, now because of your disobedience she will die a most painful death, and I believe you shall be the one to kill her." Lucius threatened evilly.

"No! You promised if I got rid of her she wouldn't get hurt. I did everything you said! She hates the very thought of me now! You've already destroyed my life enough, do not destroy hers," Draco pleaded furiously.

"Alright then Draco, I'll play your little game, if you join the Dark Lord's followers, then your little mudblood girlfriend will not be harmed."

Hermione could hear the deep resolved breaths issuing from Draco's tired lungs, he was going to do it, he was going to do the one thing he promised himself he would never do in order to protect her. She couldn't, she wouldn't let him, just as he opened his mouth to speak; she burst through the door with her wand held out toward Lucius, "No! Draco don't!"

Draco was sitting open mouthed on the floor staring at Hermione with a mixture of fear and disbelief. "Hermione! Get out of here now!"

"No! I won't let you ruin your life like this!"

"Well, well, well," drawled Lucius tauntingly, an evil glint shining in his eyes, "if it isn't Draco's little mudblood slut. How much have you heard?"

As she stared Lucius in the face, her Gryffindor courage welled up inside of her, "I heard enough."

Draco stood, and stared in the eyes, "Hermione," breathed Draco firmly, "get out now!" The anger that flashed through his scared her more than Lucius ever could.

"No Draco," whispered Lucius, "your mudblood whore thinks she is going to save you. She has the mistaken impression that love will triumph over all, as if her life is some bloody fairy tale."

"She's not a whore!!" shouted Draco finally finding the strength to stand up now that he had Hermione to protect as well as himself.

"Well, now she shall learn that power is what really triumphs in this world," drawled Lucius. Just as Hermione realized what was about to happen, Lucius shouted his spell, "crucio!"

Needles of white hot pain seared through her body and her screams drowned out all other sound. The pain only stopped when Draco rammed into Lucius, thereby breaking the spell. Draco then ran to Hermione's side, looked her in the eyes, and opened his mouth to speak, but whatever he was going to say Hermione never knew. . .

Lucius turned his wand on Draco and shouted "Crucio!" As Draco was writhing in pain, Lucius spoke to him, evil glistening in his eyes, "That was very, very stupid Draco, now rather than just torturing your little mudblood, she is going to die. And it will not be quick and easy; it will be a very painful death. You'll be happy to know, my little frozen death spell is now powerful enough to do what it was meant to do."

Lucius only lifted the curse when Draco was no longer able to speak, move, or barely even breathe. "Allow me to demonstrate," smiled Lucius madly, redirecting his wand to Hermione.

Hermione braced herself for the worst her heart racing with the realization that she was about to die. She searched for her wand, but she had lost it while being tortured. She cringed as Lucius stalked towards her, praying for a miracle, and wishing to be holding Draco and for him to hold her back. But he was lying on the floor, gasping desperately for breath.

In the next moment, so much happened that Hermione didn't know what to think. She closed her eyes and curled up into a ball as Lucius shouted "GLACIO EXANIMUS!"

She felt an icy blast and something hit her hard. At the same instant there was a loud explosion behind her. She kept her eyes closed awaiting the pain she had seen Draco suffer through every time he has been hit with the curse. But she felt nothing, 'am I dead?' she thought, 'that wasn't so bad, I didn't even feel too cold, am I a ghost?' As she was silently pondering these thoughts she heard voices shouting, suddenly hands were pulling her upward, "Hermione! Hermione, it's okay he's not going to hurt you," assured the voice of Harry.

Hearing Harry's voice, Hermione's eyes shot open, surprised to be alive. "Oh Merlin! Harry!" she cried with relief as she threw her arms around him. "What are you all doing here?" she asked in disbelief staring at Harry, Ron, Ginny, and professor Dumbledore, who was bent over something on the ground.

"Long story," answered Ron, "but the important thing is you're okay" he stepped forward and hugged her tightly.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you all, you won't believe what I saw and what I heard." Hermione looked around the room, she saw Lucius unconscious and magically bound to the wall, she saw Dumbledore in front of her, and she looked into the frightened eyes of her three friends as she entered into a rant about what Lucius had done. She got up to the part where Lucius was torturing Draco for the second time when she noticed that she didn't see Draco. She immediately stopped her story, "wait a minute, where is Draco?"

Dumbledore stood up from what he had been examining. He took a deep sorrowful breath, "I am very sorry to say, Miss Granger, that it seems we did not arrive soon enough." He then stepped aside from what he had been examining, and to Hermione's horror there lying on the ground was Draco. His skin was a sickly blue, icicles clung to his hair, held his eyelids shut, and tiny beads of ice lined his skin and robes.

"NO!" shouted Hermione desperately, "please no!" she knelt down at his side; she could feel the cold emanating from him. She was too stunned and too afraid to even cry.

The other Gryffindors looked upon the scene in shock, "Professor, is he . . . . " Ginny began in a choked voice, she didn't have the heart to finish the sentence, but she didn't need to.

"He is not breathing," answered Dumbledore. He then turned to address Hermione, "I think this may be the perfect time to see if the potion you and Mr. Malfoy created truly works. Granted, it may not, we may be too late, but I believe it may be the only chance he has."

Hermione nodded in response. Dumbledore continued, "we need to act with utmost urgency. Once we get back to the school, I need you Miss Granger to fetch the potion and bring it to the hospital wing where I will bring Mr. Malfoy. Everyone grab hold of this mug," ordered Dumbledore. Once everyone was holding on and Dumbledore had grabbed Draco, Dumbledore turned the mug into a portkey which brought them to the entrance hall of Hogwarts. "Hurry Miss Granger!"

Hermione tore through the halls to the library praying with all her heart that the potion would work and they were not too late. Meanwhile, Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and levitated Draco to the hospital wing followed by a very shaken Ginny, Ron, and Harry.

Once they arrived, and Madam Pomfrey was looking over Draco, Ginny spoke, "professor, will he be alright?"

Dumbledore sat on the edge of one of the hospital beds; they had never seen him look older or wearier than he did right then, "I honestly cannot say Miss Weasley. I have never seen a spell that has these effects, so I do not know how to cure him. We can only hope that the revival drought which, ironically he helped brew, works. However, there is no guarantee that it will, and even if it would, there is a possibility that we are too late. If his soul has already left his body, then there is nothing we can do."

Madam Pomfrey, who was covering Draco in the warmest blankets she had in an effort to unthaw him, looked over to the group and addressed them sadly, "I will of course do everything in my power to cure him Albus, however I do not have high hopes, he still is not breathing, and I have never dealt with anything this serious before."

At that moment the doors of the hospital wing slammed open and Hermione came speeding in carrying a glass bottle filled with a beautiful blue liquid. "Here it is professor" she panted.

Professor Dumbledore took the bottle and handed it over to Madam Pomfrey. "Poppy, I would recommend giving him two spoonfuls every hour. If he returns to his normal color, you can change the dosage to one spoonful every two hours or as you see fit."

Hermione was still breathing hard from running across the castle, "What do you mean _if_ professor? The potion _will_ cure him right?"

"We cannot know what will happen Miss Granger," replied Dumbledore solemnly. "Now, please allow Madam Pomfrey to tend to your wounds, then I have some questions for you."

Hermione made no response; she stared at the ground and allowed Madam Pomfrey to look her over. "Well," announced Madam Pomfrey, "You have no lasting damage; however, I think a small dose of Pepper-up Potion would do you well."

Hermione drank the potion obligingly, then turned her gaze to Dumbledore and the others, all of whom where eying her with different expressions. Dumbledore began, "Miss Granger, what possessed you to follow Mr. Malfoy to Hogsmeade in the first place? And why would you go alone without telling anyone?"

At his words, Hermione felt her throat constrict, and it became difficult to speak. "I'm sorry professor, I wasn't thinking straight! I was only thinking about saving Draco!"

"Calm down Miss Granger, you are not in trouble, I just want to know the full story," interrupted Dumbledore. "Now, how did you know Lucius was going to harm Draco?"

Hermione bit her lip, unsure whether or not she should tell Dumbledore everything. One look into his twinkling blue eyes broke her resistance and she began speaking again, "because, every time Lucius has met with Draco, Draco has come back hurt. That spell that he hit Draco with . . ." Hermione paused, for the first time she became fully aware that the spell was meant to hit her; she should be the one lying lifeless and frozen on the hospital bed, if Draco died it would be entirely her fault.

"Yes Miss Ganger," encouraged Dumbledore.

"I'll be right back," muttered Hermione, and before anyone could object, she left the room. After a few minutes, she returned carrying a black leather bound book engraved with a silver dragon. She sat on one of the beds, and began turning through the pages apparently looking for something. She turned to the very first page, the date was January 1 of this year. She realized that there must be a spell on the book to hide entries that were written before the new year because she was sure this was the same book she had always seen Draco writing in. She took out her wand and muttered a revealer spell. Sure enough, the entries from the previous year cam forth from the depths of the journal onto the pages.

As she searched, she continued speaking, "That spell, it's not the first time Lucius had used it. He's been perfecting it all year. At first it just made Draco really cold, he said that it felt as though his insides were frozen. Then every time he met with Lucius, he would come back looking worse than the time before. Tonight Lucius said that he had perfected the spell, because it was meant to kill." She paused as she read something in the journal, "Here it is! This is the first time Lucius used the curse." She turned the journal to Dumbledore who read the entry aloud;

_I met with Lucius today. I've grown used to the torture, but this new spell makes me wish I were dead, even more so than Cruciatus. He calls is the Frozen Death spell, or Glacio Exanimus. He hasn't completely mastered it yet, eventually it will cause death. It was absolutely horrible, I felt as if I was freezing from the inside out. I don't know how I made it back to school; I think my brain was beginning to freeze. I went to the library room because it was closest, Granger was there, but I don't really remember what happened next. _

There was more written, but a quick skim informed Dumbledore that they didn't need to hear it. Once Dumbledore was finished, Hermione spoke again, "The next time he looked more like this, his body was covered with beads of ice, and he was deathly blue."

"Mmm," Dumbledore mused. After a moment looking at Draco he continued, "But why would Lucius use the spell on Draco?" It was meant to be a rhetorical question, but Hermione answered anyway.

"He has been pushing Draco to join the Death Eaters at the end of the school year, Draco always refused, and every time he refused, Lucius would torture him until he said yes, but he never really meant it. That's why he broke up with me."

"Ugh," sighed Ron. When everyone's attention turned to him, he continued, "look Hermione, I'm really sorry about what happened to him tonight, but wake up! You knew he was a future Death Eater, and you went out with him anyway, then the lying bastard cheated on you, and now here you are protecting him, you could have been the one hit by that spell!"

"DON'T YOU GET IT RON!" screamed Hermione in an angry desperation. "I _was_ supposed to be hit with that spell! Lucius was aiming his wand at me and Draco shoved me out of the way so that the spell would hit him instead! He sacrificed himself to save me because he loved me!" Hermione's voice quavered and tears were streaking down her cheeks. "He knew he would die, he knew what a horrible spell it was, but he did it anyway, for me."

"I'd have to agree with Ron on this one Hermione, it's horrible what happened to him, but how can you still believe that he loved you after all he did to you?" asked Harry.

With an angry glare towards Harry and Ron, Hermione tore the journal out of Dumbledore's hands and turned to the entry she had read earlier. "This" she said holding up the book, "is how I know he loved me!" She read the beginning of the entry to the group.

When she was finished, Ginny was first to speak. "So you mean the affair with Pansy, his attitude to you, was all a part of a plan to protect you from his father?"

"Yeah," answered Hermione weakly, "I'm guessing that the earlier entries tell exactly what happened between them that led up to everything that's happened today.

Dumbledore viewed the journal pensively for a moment, "May I have the book?" he asked. Hermione held the journal close to her, "I'm sorry professor, but it's not mine to give up, I wasn't even going to read it in the first place because of what I thought Draco would do if he caught me, but then curiosity got the best of me I guess."

"I understand," agreed professor Dumbledore. There was a long pause in which the entire room stared at Draco's lifeless form. "Well," continued Dumbledore sadly, "there is no more we can do tonight; I suggest that we all try to get some sleep."

* * *

OH NO! Is Draco alive?! Is he dead?! Will their potion work?? Isuppose everyone will just have to read on and find out . . .  
Please send me a review and let me know what you thought of this chapter!! 


	23. Chapter 23: Tis Better to Have Loved and...

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah, I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Alright, I have the feeling that you would all try to kill me if I kept you waiting another day, so here is chapter 23!

_Kacie_ – I know I'm mean, but you will find out about Ron's 'long story' in this chapter (which admittedly isn't long at all, but oh well).  
_elektra30_ – thank you! I definitely had the plot all figured out before I started writing, I have an outline that is pages long that I completed before I began writing. The scene with Lucius was just the scene that sparked my desire to write a fan fic. Originally, Draco was just going to be saving Hermione from a crucio curse, but the more I developed the idea, the less dramatic that seemed to be. Then I had the idea for the potion, and I invented the 'Frozen Death' spell after that, and everything just seemed to come together.  
_citcat299_ – yeah Ron is really thick, he has difficulty getting past his feelings for Hermione.  
_midnite-goddess_ – You're welcome, and I figured those would be the questions most people would want to know, which is why I asked them. However, I already know the answers, so I don't really need to answer myself! I guarantee you; the questions will be answered by the end of the fic.  
_FalconWing _– Thanks glad you like it! Will Draco wake up? That's such a good question!  
_Stella – _I explain in theis chapter how everyone figured out they were there. Glad you like it!  
_Chamei, my1-and-only, trish, theloudone, Jessica Weasley, NeVeRmInD2, nan, SCInfinity, midnite-azn – _Thank you all for the reviews!  
_Twistedtwin_ – that's exactly why Ron was a prat, and don't worry, the end's coming soon!  
_shadow-n-the-dark_ – (evil laugh) I don't know, will he live?  
_Kara Black_ – I may be mean, but I'm not mean enough to end it without letting you know what happens to Draco! Glad to hear you like it!  
_Benji Girl_ – That's exactly the way I see it, it would be an effective story as a happy ending, or a tragedy, so which will it be? Just wait and see!  
_ydole3343_ – indeed, we are nearing the end, and I'm glad you think I should write more, because I am thinking about it, although I'm definitely going to finish this before I start anything else.  
_HarryPotterFan670_ – Thank you very much! Hope I didn't make you wait too long!  
_Krazy Krysia_ – Thank you very much, hope you didn't go too crazy waiting!  
_Siria _– I know, Ron's being a jerk in this story, but oh well, I've always viewed him as kinda dumb and irrational, so that's how I portrayed him. Thanks for the review!  
_Zuvalupa_ – Thank you so much! And yes, you will find out what happened to Lucius.  
_Jessie_ – OMG wow do you really think so?! Thank you so much! I hope this chapter came quick enough for you!  
_TheAngelOfDarkness_ – I'm so happy that you loved the chapter 22 so much! And trust me; I'm updating the chapters as fast as I can! ;o) Hope you like the rest of it!

I hope you enjoy it!!****

* * *

Chapter 23: Tis Better to Have Loved and Lost

The next day, after getting absolutely no sleep during the night, Hermione made her way to the Hospital Wing before even going to breakfast, however it was empty. Wild thoughts of Draco being dead and of him being back to normal flew simultaneously though her head.

"Who's there?" asked Madam Pomfrey emerging from her office.

"Umm, where's Draco?" asked Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy has been moved to a secure and private location so that people do not see him here and ask questions about what happened to him."

"Well, can I visit him?"

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, but the answer is no."

"But Mada . . . "

"No, Miss Granger," interrupted Madam Pomfrey sternly.

Hermione sighed dejectedly and exited. Her feet carried her to the Great Hall; she sat down next to her friends, but did not eat anything.

"Hey Hermione," greeted Ron, attempting to engage Hermione in conversation.

"Hmm" answered Hermione.

No one knew what to say to her, they could not imagine what it must feel like to be in love with someone who quite possibly threw away their life to save yours. Well, Harry could vaguely understand because that's exactly what his mother had done, but still he had never actually gotten to know her, and that was a different kind of love anyway.

"Did you go down to the hospital wing?" asked Ginny.

"Mmhmm" answered Hermione.

"How is he?"

"They moved him to a private room so he can't be seen by the other students, no one's allowed to visit him."

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry," consoled Ginny,

"Yeah," muttered Hermione dejectedly. "Hey, I was wondering last night, how did you all know where to find us?"

"Well," began Harry, "after about half an hour, we went looking for you in the private room to make sure Malfoy wasn't doing anything to you. We met Dumbledore there; he was going to check on your potion. We found the door open, and were really nervous when we found the room empty. Then, a message came for Dumbledore from the owner of the Hog's Head saying that he had seen a Hogwarts student lurking around there."

Ron picked up there, "Then I found the letter from Lucius, and we knew that you must have gone after Malfoy, but at the time we didn't know why, so we went after you."

"When we got there, we didn't even have time to see what was going on, Dumbledore saw Lucius pointing his wand at you and Malfoy, and he stunned him with some really powerful spell. We couldn't see anything in the blast caused by the spells."

"Lucius tortured Draco for not wanting to join the Death Eaters. When he found me, he performed the cruiatus curse on me," voiced Hermione solemnly.

"NO!" breathed Ron.

"It only stopped when Draco rammed into him. Then Draco came over to me, and Lucius was furious, he was going to perform the freezing curse on me, but Draco pushed me out of the way so it wouldn't hurt me. He knew it would kill him, but he did it anyway to protect me. And that was when you all came in."

"Don't give up hope Hermione," assured Ginny, "Dumbledore wouldn't have told Madam Pomfrey to keep giving him the potion if he didn't think it could work."

- - - - - - - - - -

Over the final few weeks of school, the other students, especially the Slytherins were very curious about Draco's sudden disappearance. However, the professors explained that he had special business to attend to at home, and would be back once it was complete. The school accepted this explanation without question because of the Malfoy's position in the world. Many of the Slytherin's assumed that he was being initiated into the Death Eaters early, so they strutted around the school with unusual arrogance.

The time passed very slowly for Hermione. At first she would ask Madam Pomfrey if she could see Draco daily, yet after a while she gave up trying to see him. She busied herself with studying for exams in order to pass the time. If Harry and Ron had thought that she studied too much in previous years, it was nothing compared to what she did now. If she was not eating or sleeping, both of which she did much less of, she was studying. Her friends continually attempted to pry her away from her books, however, every time they did, she would become moody and annoyed until they let her return to her studying.

After exams, were finished, there was no longer anything to occupy Hermione's mind. She hung out with her friends, but she never participated in what they were doing, her mind was constantly on Draco. Wondering if he was any better, if there was any hope. She tried very hard to be happy, but nothing succeeded in tearing her mind away from Draco. She was often found staring into space with an expressionless gaze, absentmindedly holding the dragon pendant that she had begun wearing again.

Harry, Ron and Ginny didn't know what to say to Hermione. They also didn't know what to think about Draco. After all, he had been the one student in the entire school that they had all hated since the moment they met him, yet, he had sacrificed himself to save Hermione. They found themselves hoping that he was going to be alright, but they were fast losing hope. Surely if his condition had improved Dumbledore would have told them, or he would have at least told Hermione.

One night, three days before the Leaving Ball, Hermione and her friends were sitting by the fire in the common room; Hermione decided that it was time for some answers. Without warning she stood up and determinedly marched across the common room and out the portrait hole. "Hermione?" called Harry as he saw her leaving, "where are you going." But Hermione did not appear to hear him. Harry turned to Ron and Ginny, "should we follow her?"

"Yeah," suggested Ginny, "she's been really depressed lately and I don't have any idea what's running through her head right now."

With that, the three stopped what they were doing and chased after Hermione. She was a good ways down the hall by the time they caught up with her. "Hermione, what are you doing?" asked Ginny.

"I'm going to Professor Dumbledore, if no one's going to tell me what's going on, I'm going to find out for myself!" Hermione continued swiftly making her way through the halls so fast that the others practically had to jog to keep up with her. When they finally did reach the gargoyle, Hermione began yelling out every sweet she could think of from sugar quills to cockroach clusters, but she could not seem to find the right sweet. After two minutes of shouting the names of sweets Hermione was ready to scream with frustration, when the gargoyle suddenly leapt to life and from behind it stepped Dumbledore. A passing glance of surprise at seeing the four students at the entrance to his office passed his eyes, but he knew exactly why they were there.

"Can I help you Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked Hermione, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes Professor!" answered Hermione excitedly. "I came to ask you what's going on with Draco, has he gotten any better? Has he started breathing yet? Please tell me I have to know! Even if it's bad I have to know."

A mysterious look crossed Dumbledore's face. It was almost as if he was hiding something, when he spoke, his voice was calm and quiet, "If I could tell you anything about Mr. Malfoy's condition Miss Granger, I would. I'm sorry." With that, professor Dumbledore nodded his head slightly, and turned to walk down the hallway.

"Please professor! You have to know something!" pleaded Hermione.

Professor Dumbledore paused and turned back to the group of Gryffindors "I'm sorry Miss Granger, but there is nothing I can tell you," he responded with a slight trace of regret in his tone.

Hermione huffed and stamped her foot on the ground. She didn't know what to think anymore, she needed to clear her mind, but she could think of nothing that would help. Dejectedly, she led the group back to the common room.

"Try to look at the bright side," ventured Ginny, attempting to cheer Hermione up at least a bit, "Dumbledore would definitely told you if there was no hope anymore, so that's a good thing."

"I suppose," said Hermione, a questioning look in her eye, "but why wouldn't he give me a straight answer? Maybe he just doesn't want to tell me if something bad has happened because he doesn't want me to cry again."

"Don't give up hope Hermione," consoled Ginny.

"Yeah, right" Hermione sighed, "I'm going to bed; I won't have to think about it if I'm asleep."

Ginny, Ron and Harry nodded and watched Hermione retreat to the girls' dormitory.

"So what do you think is going on with him?" asked Harry once Hermione was out of hearing range.

Ginny shook her head, "I don't know what to think anymore."

- - - - - - - - - -

Hermione found that as soon as she laid her head on her pillow she was suddenly wide awake and restless. 'Great' she thought. With a huff of annoyance, she pulled aside her bed hangings, and making sure none of the other girls were around, she moved to her trunk, opened it and pulled out Draco's journal. She moved back to her bed, and closed the bed hangings. At first she just sat there, tracing her fingers along the silver dragon. After a few moments, she opened the book, and began flipping through the pages; she had never undone the spell that had revealed Draco's entries from the previous year. She was towards the end, searching for what he had written after he had gotten out of the hospital wing after Christmas, however, she never found it, before she got there, she stopped at the entry dated the 23rd of December:

_Today, Hermione and I were in the private room, I got swept up in my emotions and tried to go further than Hermione was ready for. I almost made her cry, which I could have hexed myself for. I apologized and assured her that I didn't mean to hurt her, or push her too far, which is entirely true, I would never want to do anything to hurt her. Then I kissed her to show her that I was serious, and, she looked into my eyes, and told me she loved me. I still don't know what to think! She looked just as shocked as I felt with what she said, and she seemed really embarrassed afterwards. She _loves_ me?! How can she know that?! No one's ever loved me before, or even said that they love me. I didn't know what to do, looking back on it I feel like such and arse, but I didn't know what to say. I know that she probably expected me to tell her I love her, but I couldn't just tell her that without being sure it was true could I? She looked disappointed when I didn't say it back. Yet, now that I look back on it, I wish I had had the courage to say the same to her. I've never felt the way Hermione makes me feel, like I would do anything for her. I guess this is what it feels like to be in love, and to be loved in return. I hope she knows that I do love her, and I hope I can find the right time to tell her sometime soon._

Hermione smiled to herself, 'well Draco, you just told me.' Feeling that she had read enough of Draco's personal thoughts for one night, she closed the book, but rather than put it away, she put it under her pillow. She somehow felt closer to him with it there, and a small childish part of her hoped that sleeping with Draco's journal under her pillow would bring good dreams to her in her sleep. "Goodnight Draco," she whispered aloud as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Slytherin-kittycat gets ready to dodge hexes and curses for not telling the readers anything about Draco's condition. She peeks up above the computer desk long enough to type an explanation._

Before you hex me let me just explain myself . . . . . . ok, well there's no real explanation besides my love of torture (j/k) but isn't it nice that Hermione knows he loved her even all the way back then when she first realized that she loved him? Plus I _PROMISE_ that you will know what happened to Draco in the next chapter. Remember, as always more reviews faster updates, so if you really wanna know, be sure to send a review!


	24. Chapter 24: The Leaving Ball

**Disclaimer:**You know this by now, I am not JK Rowling so I do not own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Alright, I thought about prolonging the torture, but then decided against it so here it is! The not-so-long-awaited-yet-still-highly-anticipated, chapter 24! I am so glad that no one decided to hex me, I am very relieved. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!!

_FalconWing_ – you will definitely find out what's going on in this chapter, thanks for the review!  
_Siria_ – Yes I did know that Aberforth Dumbledore is the owner the Hog's Head, that's why I had him contact Dumbledore when he saw Hermione.  
_elektra30_ – Thank you very much, I'm so happy to hear that you think the pacing is good!  
_Jessie, neVeRmInD2, nikki, roundrockrules, HarryPotterFan670, Samantha, ilovetom, my1-and-only, Xari –_ thank you so much for the reviews, I hope you all like this chapter!  
_TheAngelOfDarkness_ – I know, I'm evil (evil laugh) but I'm not evil enough to keep you waiting another chapter to find out, hope you enjoy it!  
_Dixiechix581_ – Glad you like it!  
_Ginny-W13_ – I know, I'm gonna be sad when it's over too, I've had sooo much fun writing it!  
_Jessica Weasley_ – sorry to have made you sad, but I hope you like this chapter!  
_DanielLover00_ – Thank you so much! It's so cool to have had my story recommended to people!  
_shadow-n-the-dark_ – I hope I updated soon enough so that you don't hex me! (j/k) I'm keeping an eye on that wand of yours!  
_Krazy Krysia_ – thank you! It is so much fun to keep everyone hanging, but don't worry no more torture after this chapter, I'm not that evil!  
_twistedtwin_ – I know cliffhangers are horrible for impatient people (I'm impatient too) but no worries, I would never let you fall off the cliff, or leave you hanging there too long!  
_Kara Black – _I love you reasoning, and I must say I completely agree with it! I would say more, but it's all in this chapter anyway, so I hope you enjoy it!  
_Kacie_ – Don't you point your wand at me! (j/k) I hope I updated fast enough so that you don't have to use any of those curses! (gulp). Glad you liked it, and that's a very interesting idea about doing a companion piece with Draco's journal entries, I'll think about it!  
_Theloudone_ – don't worry, you find out in this chapter. And I know what you mean, about the last chapter, after writing the whole Lucius scene I kinda had trouble transitioning into what happens in this chapter. (I had to have a transitioning chapter because otherwise it would move too fast) but it doesn't surprise me at all that you didn't see this as being one of my better chapters. Anyway, glad you like the story!  
_Benji Girl – _I'm so glad to hear that you support whatever I decide (or since it's in this chapter, have decided) to do to Draco, hope you like it!  
_Zuvalupa_ – aww really! I know, isn't it fun to torture the readers! lol Hope you like this chapter as well!_  
ydole3343_ – 'happyish' hehe that's a funny word (sorry I think I need more sleep!) Anyway, yes Dumbledore is certainly frustrating, but it's all explained in this chapter. Hope you like it!  
_Missy_ – I stopped there simply to torture all of my readers (evil laugh) luckily no one has hexed me yet! Hope the update came fast enough and you weren't tortured for too long!  
_padfoot-lover1_ – hehehe torture I know! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter as well!  
_sad-soulz_ – Thanks for reviewing! Glad to hear my story helped you get a good grade, that's so awesome!_  
Melovedraco_ – I'm so glad to hear you like it so much! I hope you enjoy this chaprter!

Now, on with the story!!

* * *

**Chapter 24: The Leaving Ball**

The day of the leaving ball, was the first time in a long time that Hermione had been is a generally cheerful mood. She knew that she should be ecstatic; after all, she was almost positive that she was going to be named Head Girl. Yet, every time she started to think about what she would do next year with the Head Boy, sadness would consume her again. Draco had been up for the Head Boy position, and while they were dating, Hermione had honestly thought that he would get it, after all, he was the number two student in their year, he was a prefect, he was a good leader, he was strong-willed, and he was on the quidditch team. 'He would have made a great Head Boy' thought Hermione sadly as Ginny pushed her to get ready.

"Come on Hermione, the ball is starting in an hour, you have to get ready."

"I don't really feel like going anymore Ginny," moaned Hermione.

"Hermione! Stop being silly, you have to go, everyone's going, and plus, prefects are required to go, you know that," argued Ginny.

"Okay, okay, you're right. Let me take a quick shower."

Before meeting the boys, Ginny and Hermione took one last look at each other. Both impressed with how they looked. Ginny was wearing a pale green dress designed to show off her figure. Hermione was wearing a royal blue dress that flowed as she walked, making her appear to be walking on a cloud. She completed her ensemble with the dragon pendant that Draco had given her for Christmas. She could feel the tears well up as she put it on, remembering how he had clasped it on her neck when he first gave it to her. It comforted her to wear the necklace; it was as if Draco was somehow embodied within the dragon. Feeling the metal against her flesh calmed her, similarly to the way Draco's touch calmed and comforted her. It made her feel safe.

Five minutes before the ball was supposed to start, Ron and Harry were in the common room waiting for Ginny and Hermione. They were both in dress robes, Harry in plain black robes, and Ron was in the dress robes that Fred and George had purchased for him. "Where are they?" asked Ron, his voice filled with frustration, "It's almost time for the ball to start!"

"Who knows mate, they're girls," answered Harry.

After a couple minutes, Hermione and Ginny descended the stairs, both looking stunning.

"Wow!" gawked Ron.

"You both, umm, look amazing," stuttered Harry.

"Thanks," blushed Ginny.

"Yeah," agreed Hermione half-heartedly, though she was amused by the looks on the boys' faces.

They walked to the Great Hall together, and even Hermione was stunned by the decorations. The Hall was decked in each of the houses colors. The house tables were shorter due to the fact that only fourth year and above were allowed at the ball. The extra space was turned into a dance floor; to the very left was a stage with instruments set up for a band. Hermione tried not to look around at anyone as they walked to the front of the Gryffindor table; she didn't want to remind herself that Draco wasn't there, she just wished she were back in her bed, fast asleep. However, she couldn't help it, out of habit her eyes gazed over at the Slytherin table. But all she saw was a big group of them chattering happily amongst themselves; the sight caused her to let out a mournful sigh.

When she sat at the Gryffindor table, she purposely sat with her back to the Slytherins just so she wouldn't be reminded of how much she missed Draco. The dinner was exquisite, it was some of the best tasting food they had ever eaten, and for the first time, Hermione seemed to be enjoying herself in the company of other people. She even participated in the conversation, until the subject rolled around to quidditch of course.

Once the desert was eaten, and the plates were glistening again, Dumbledore stood up, and the room fell silent. "Now without further ado, I believe it is time to announce next years Head Boy and Girl." There was a collective intake of breath among the students; everyone was dying to know who would get the positions. Dumbledore smiled with amusement at the anticipation felt amongst the students. "Ladies first," he began, "next years Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger of Gryffindor house!"

There was a roar of applause from three of the house tables, the Gryffindor table especially. Hermione made her way up to Dumbledore slowly, truly smiling for the first time in a long time. She shook his hand, graciously accepted her new Head Girl badge from him, and proudly pinned it to her robes. She then turned to face her peers; all were now anxiously awaiting the next announcement. She looked at Harry, happy that if it couldn't be Draco, at least the Head Boy would be one of her best friends.

Dumbledore continued, "And now, next years Head Boy will be, Mr. Draco Malfoy of Slytherin house!" Following this announcement, there was a roar from the Slytherin table, polite applause from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and nothing short of disgusted gasps from Gryffindor. Harry, Ron and Ginny, stared at each other in shock, how could Dumbledore have possibly named him Head Boy when they weren't even sure he was alive?!

Hermione's face flushed with color, and her hand flew to the pendant dangling from her neck. Draco had been the last name she had expected to hear, she had been so sure that he was not going to make it. Yet as she looked out at her fellow students, a flash of platinum blond hair moving from the back of the Slytherin table caught her eye. There he was, just the same as always, walking confidently up to the front of the room, with nothing but pride in his expression. He shook Dumbledore's hand, pinned his new badge to his robes, and then turned to face his peers, just as Hermione had done. Hermione couldn't help herself, she gawked at him open-mouthed.

Dumbledore smiled at the reaction from the new Head Girl, and then continued his announcement. "Now, it is tradition for the new Head Boy and Girl to begin the dancing portion of the evening by sharing the first dance together. The rest of you may feel free to join in at any time of course." With a flick of his wand, the candles and torches dimmed, and the band began to play a slow song.

For the first time in months, Hermione was able to look directly into Draco's eyes; she was still wide-mouthed in shock. He meanwhile, was smiling genuinely at her, "may I have this dance?" he asked smoothly holding out his hand. She could not utter a complete word she was so stunned, so she just took his hand, and when the music started they began to dance.

Being held in his arms once more, with the music to sweep her away, Hermione felt as if the past few months hadn't happened at all. She was back where she belonged, and everything was going to be alright. As the song progressed, the new Head Boy and Girl drew closer together until Hermione's head was resting softly on Draco's chest, she could feel his heart beating next to her cheek. She savored the feeling, knowing how close he had come to never feeling his heart beat again. She closed her eyes, loving the feeling of complete happiness that consumed her very being. It took her a moment to realize that she had stopped moving after the song ended.

When it did, Draco moved her away so he could look at her properly. Finally Hermione opened her eyes, anxious at what she might see; she was thrilled to see that Draco was smiling his old sweet romantic smile. She opened her mouth to speak a few times, but no sounds came out, she didn't know which thought to begin with.

Draco chuckled, "You look like you could use something to drink, here" Draco led Hermione over to a table where she sat down, and he went to get her a drink. While she sat, Hermione looked upon her classmates, most of who were dancing, or talking to large groups. She smiled when she saw Harry, Ron and Ginny, but shook her head when they began to move toward her. She wanted to talk to Draco alone.

When Draco returned, he sat beside her and handed her a glass of pumpkin juice. Hermione drank nearly the whole thing in one gulp. Draco meanwhile pulled a flask from his pocket and took a drink from it, then he just sat and watched her with an amused look on his face, and then to his surprise, tears began to fall down her cheeks. "Hey, hey," he said soothingly, "It's alright, I'm here."

Hermione then threw her arms around him, "Oh Draco" she sobbed, "I thought you were dead, I was sure you were dead."

"Shhh, shhh," soothed Draco. He comfortingly returned the hug and rubber her back and stroked her hair gently. "I'm here, I'm fine now, you don't need to worry anymore."

Hermione gazed at him, smiled, and hugged him once more. "But, how? How long have you been awake? Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"I was in a coma for a long time after I started breathing again, and even now, I can't stay awake for very long before I get exhausted. And I didn't want anyone to know because I didn't know how long it would take me to recover long enough to stay awake for more than an hour, so I asked Dumbledore not to tell anyone. Plus, Madam Pomfrey forbade me to have visitors because she said it would slow my recovery time, so I figured it was easier for no one to know. I've been begging her all week whenever I've been awake to let me come here tonight. At first she refused, but then Dumbledore made her let me come, she gave me this flask full of pepper-up potion and ordered me to drink it whenever I start to feel tired."

Hermione huffed with frustration, wondering how he could possibly think that allowing her to think he was dead was better than letting her know he was recovering even if she couldn't actually see him. But in the happiness of the moment, she decided to ignore the frustration for the time being and just enjoy the night.

They sat together for many long moments before Draco ventured to voice the questions that had been running through his mind since he first woke up. "There are just a couple things I have to know," he began, "how did you know where I was, and why on earth did you come after me anyway, after all the horrible things I did to you?"

"Oh," gasped Hermione. Suddenly she was deeply blushing and she moved away from him slightly, "well, I went to get the potion, and I saw your journal, I remembered seeing you writing in it a few times, and I was curious to see what you had been writing. When I read some of it I realized what it was." Hermione paused and looked guiltily at Draco before she continued. "Well, I had to know what had been going on, so I read what you wrote the night I caught you with Pansy. And I couldn't believe it, then I found the letter from Lucius, and I knew I couldn't let you face him alone after all you had done to try to protect me, I had to try to help you." Hermione paused for a moment, no longer looking Draco in the eye. When she finally finished she broke down again hiding her face, "Then you ended up protecting me again, and it nearly got you killed, Oh Draco! I'm so sorry; I never would have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you!"

Draco listened intently as Hermione spoke, he flushed slightly when she said she had read his journal, but his fears disappeared when he saw how distraught she was. He pulled her into a hug and whispered, "you don't have to worry anymore, I promise you that."

"I know," smiled Hermione weakly, finally returning his gaze.

"Just out of curiosity, did you read any other entries in my journal?" asked Draco nervously.

"No," answered Hermione quickly, "well, yes actually, I and the others read the entry from the first time Lucius used that spell on you. "

"What! Did you all read the whole entry?" cried Draco, choking on his pepper-up potion and suddenly looking very worried.

"No, I don't think so, we just read about the spell and its effects, why?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No reason," lied Draco. In reality, that had been the first time he wrote about his changing feelings towards Hermione, and he didn't like the idea that his school rivals may have seen his vulnerable emotions.

"Oh," answered Hermione not believing Draco for a second, "and Dumbledore asked me to give the journal to him, but I didn't. I did keep it though; it's hidden in my trunk in my room. And I did read a couple more entries when I though that I was never going to get to see you again." Hermione prayed he wouldn't ask which entries she had read because she didn't want him to know she had read about him saying that he loved her.

"Okay," breathed Draco, he wasn't too happy that she had read it, but he couldn't blame her for it. For a few long moments after their little conversation there was an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say.

Hermione still had difficulty believing that this was real, she was almost positive that she was going to wake up any moment and find out that Draco was dead.

"Hermione?" ventured Draco.

"Yes?" whispered Hermione in response.

"I know that we've both been through a lot this year, and I know that I hurt you way too much, but, do you think we could start over? Like from the first kiss?"

Hermione beamed up at Draco, "Nothing would make me happier."

Draco breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, his eyes were brighter than she had ever seen them, it was as if a dark cloud had been covering them before, and she was seeing them truly for the first time just now. He smiled back at her, then suddenly he spoke, "hang on," he said as he stood up, "I'll be right back." He turned and disappeared through the crowd across the room. He left too quickly for Hermione to follow, so instead she just remained sitting.

"Hey," said Ginny, who had wandered over with Ron and Harry, "what happened?"

"I don't know, we were talking, and suddenly he said he'd be right back and then he just disappeared," answered Hermione.

"That's it, he is just impossible to figure out," suggested Ron.

Hermione smiled at Ron, "what no insults for him today?"

"No, not today," answered Ron with disappointment in his voice, "I can't exactly insult a guy who saved the life of one of my best friends can I?"

"Nope Hermione," joined in Harry, "just give us until next year, then we'll have a whole new batch of insults ready to throw at him at any time." Ron nodded in agreement, and Ginny laughed.

Hermione chuckled appreciatively, "I wouldn't expect anything less."

The band then started playing another slow song; Hermione listened to the words, and couldn't help but think about Draco;

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you _

Hermione smiled, completely swept away by the song, wishing she was on the dance floor with Draco once more. Her friends couldn't help but smile at the faraway look that crossed her face, they knew who she was thinking of, and they were all happy to finally have Hermione back. Within seconds, Draco returned, smiling his self assured, yet completely irresistible smile. "Excuse me," he said politely to the group. Then he looked down at Hermione and held out his hand, "would you like to dance?"

Hermione smiled brilliantly, "I'd love to," she took his hand and headed to the middle of the dance floor with him. Her friends watched her walk away, and they each smiled happily. They weren't sure if they'd ever be able to consider Draco as anything other than their rival, nor were they sure that they wanted to. But he made Hermione smile more than anyone else could, so he couldn't be all bad.

As Draco and Hermione danced, they each forgot about every other person in the room. Hermione was carried away by the lyrics of the song, and by how wonderful it felt to be in Draco's arms once more.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear _

Draco pulled Hermione closer, and she leaned her head against his chest. She sighed, smiling to herself and closed her eyes. Draco held her gently, and guided her effortlessly around the dance floor, happy to finally be holding her again.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you _

"Hermione, Draco whispered into Hermione's ear as they danced.

"Mmm?"

"I love you."

_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you. _

Hermione stopped dancing and looked into his cool silver eyes. Finally, he had spoken the three words she had been waiting to hear for so long, and they sounded more beautiful than she had ever imagined rolling off his tongue. Hermione was about to return the sentiment, but before she could open her mouth to speak, Draco leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Every nerve in her body seemed to tingle as she returned the kiss. She didn't even care that they were in front of half the school; she didn't care what anyone would say. All she cared about was this moment and this kiss. Hermione broke the kiss first, and gazed into his eyes, "I love you too." Her whisper was barely audible, but it meant the world to him.

They danced the entire night, Hermione completely forgetting about her three best friends. When the last note of the last song finally ended, she closed her eyes and hid her face in his chest, wishing that the night would never end. He stroked her hair for a moment, then stepped back, and spoke in an amused voice, "as much as I want to stay here with you all night, I've been fighting to stay alive for the past few weeks, so I'm rather exhausted." He spoke if he was talking about something as trivial as the weather, "and I think Madam Pomfrey is going to kill me for staying out so long, she ordered me to return for one last check up before I pack up my stuff."

"Oh right," mumbled Hermione, smashing back to reality, and finally noticing just how exhausted Draco looked. "What are you going to do at home all summer?"

"I don't know, Lucius is still in St. Mungo's, and it doesn't look like he'll be coming out soon according to Dumbledore, so I'll probably be forced to go to a bunch of 'society' functions to keep up appearances. Mother never wanted me to be like Lucius, but still, there's a responsibility that comes with being a Malfoy, and now it will be my job to help keep what really happened a secret."

"Wow, that doesn't sound like much fun," replied Hermione.

"No, but I'm used to being dragged everywhere anyway, I've never had a truly relaxing summer vacation.

Hermione did not know how to respond, so she just looked away. Draco noticed that she was uncomfortable, "Hey, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. And, besides, this summer I'll have the thought of seeing someone amazing when I get back to school." He smiled provocatively at her.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah, she's smart, and beautiful, and funny, she's a great girl," answered Draco matter-of-factly.

Hermione blushed and giggled, "Anyone I know?"

Draco smiled, "yeah you know her," he then leaned in and kissed her again, "and she's a damn fine kisser too," he added after he ended the kiss.

Hermione turned beet red and opened her mouth in shock, then burst into an unstoppable fit of giggles. Draco chuckled at Hermione, "I'll probably see you tomorrow, but just in case have a great summer." Then he turned and walked out of the room to the hospital wing, leaving Hermione still giggling in the Great Hall.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny, walking curiously up to Hermione.

"Nothing," choked out Hermione, barely able to talk or breathe from laughing.

"Come on Hermione! Tell us what's so funny!" insisted Harry.

"It was just something Draco said, that's all," answered Hermione, finally able to speak again.

"What did he say?" asked Ron.

But when Hermione looked at Ron she could barely stop herself from laughing again. She knew that Ron still liked her, and she did not know what he would do if he heard the comment that had caused Hermione to giggle so much. "Never mind, it was an inside joke," lied Hermione hoping they would leave it at that.

The boys rolled their eyes and led the way out of the Great Hall. Ginny however held Hermione back and whispered to her, "come on, at least tell me what he said!"

Hermione blushed again and smiled secretively. Then she whispered to Ginny what had been said. "Ahh!" cried Ginny when Hermione was finished, then both girls burst into another fit of giggles.

"Aww come on Hermione! Tell us too!!" pleaded Ron.

But neither of the girls told they boys what was so funny, there are some things that are meant to be shared only between girls friends and this was one of those things.

* * *

**A/N: **I do not own the lyrics to the song, they are the lyrics to "The Reason" by Hoobastank! 

Also, I know that in the real Harry Potter books, there is no leaving ball and the Head Boy and Girl probably find out about their appointment in a letter like the prefects, but as you can see, this change was necessary to get them back together!

The next chapter will be the final one of this story, however, due to a few requests I have received, I have been thinking of writing a sequel. It would take place during their 7th year. It would of course be a Dr/Hr fic, but it would probably involve more action/adventure than this one did. The updates wouldn't be nearly as fast as they've been with this story, but at the same time I would be much more open to your suggestions for where the story should go since I'm not exactly sure myself. So, if you would be interested in reading a sequel to this story, let me know because if enough people are interested then I'll write it.

And of course, please review this chapter and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25: Another Year Gone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N: **This chapter is extremely short, but it was just meant to tie up loose ends (that and I just wasn't ready to end it last chapter). Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

_HarryPotterFan670, Benji Girl, Raleigh, Krazy Krysia, __theloudone_ – Thank you for the reviews everyone! J I'm so happy that you all liked how I brought Draco back!  
_ydole3343_ – I'm happy you're so excited! And I'm glad you liked the song I chose, I happened to be suffering from writers block during one of the earlier chapters, and that song came on, and my first thought was 'OMG that's the perfect song for the ball chapter!'  
_Kacie – _(phew! Glad I managed to avoid your curses!) Yeah, I figured people would get suspicious about that, so I wanted to make sure everyone knew that he was just drinking pepper-up potion. ;o) I kinda sad too, but I'll definitely let you know if I post any other stories!  
_Ginny-W3, my1-and-only, Jessie, Stella, tom-felton –luver1-2-2, Hermione Weasley192, essicaDracoMalfoy, zuvalupa, ilovetom Siria, Ai Sakura, Dixiechix581, __twistedtwin, FalconWing, melovedraco, Daniel-luver00, dragonblood –_ Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy you all like it!  
_shadow-n-the-dark_ – Well I'm happy that you're happy! I know it's kind of bittersweet that this is the last chapter, but I decided to go ahead with the sequel, so you can look forward to that!  
_midnite-azn_ – thanks! I know I'm sad too, that's why it's taken me so long to update even though this chapters short, I didn't want it to end! And Pansy, I kinda ignored her at the end cause I don't like her.  
_elektra30_ – thank you very much! And yes there's 1 more chapter because I just wasn't ready to stop after the last one (lol). Thanks for the advice for the sequel, I'll definitely keep it in mind, although I know it will be hard to write with them already in a relationship I'm ready to challenge myself. J  
_Kara Black_ – I know! I had already written most of the chapter when I read your review, and I was like, wow it's freaky how similar our ideas are for the end! It made me happy to know I wasn't the only one who saw that as the best way to get them back together. Thanks for the review!  
_TheAngelOfDarkness _– Thank you! I'm so glad that you like it. And thank you for the compliments about my writing, hearing everyone's responses has definitely given me more confidence in my writing, so perhaps I will try out some of my own ideas . . . .  
_Roundrockrules_ – Thank you! I would love your input and ideas regarding the sequel. I've begun the outline and I know what I want for the beginning and the end, but the middle, transitioning between the two is harder, so when I get there I'm sure I'll be desperate for help!  
_NeVeRmInD2_ – Seriously! Wow, thank you for the compliment and the review!

Here's the Final Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Another Year Gone**

The next morning Hermione awoke feeling wonderful and refreshed, having slept soundly for the first time in months. Yet, as she packed her trunk and loaded Crookshanks into his carrier, she felt a pain in her chest. She didn't want to spend an entire summer away from her friends, from Hogwarts, from the magical world, but most of all she didn't want to be apart from Draco that long. She knew that Ron and Ginny would probably invite her and Harry to the Burrow as they always did, and that would be nice, but she still wouldn't feel right. As she walked down to the common room with her things, she hoped that she would get to see Draco on the train, and maybe even have a moment to talk with him alone.

She was the first down to the common room; she realized that she must have woken up much earlier than she had thought because she saw the sun rising out of the window. She placed her trunk in the corner where it would be magically transferred to the train. She then took Crookshanks out of his carrier, and allowed him one last romp around Gryffindor tower. She sat in her favorite chair by the fire waiting for the others, staring into the fire, and holding onto her dragon pendant.

Once they arrived, they went to the Great Hall for their final breakfast of the year, Hermione continually glanced around for Draco, but she never saw him, 'perhaps he came early' she thought, her heart sinking slightly at the idea that she may not get to see him on the train. Once they were done eating, they walked to the line of carriages. The four Gryffindors, along with Crookshanks, Hedwig, and Pig climbed into a carriage, and were brought to the Hogsmeade train station.

On the train, they enclosed themselves in a compartment and began talking about their summer plans. Harry was not at all looking forward to returning to the Dursley's, but Ron promised that he would get to come to the Burrow as soon as Dumbledore would allow. Hermione meanwhile, was traveling to Italy with her parents. She could not wait to visit the sites, and the ancient ruins in Rome, and ride a gondola in Venice. She had many plans for her vacation.

She was having so much fun talking and playing games with her friends that she didn't think about Draco until she felt the train begin to slow. They were pulling into the London station, and she still had not seen him once. As she gathered Crookshanks, and pulled her trunk down disappointment took over her. She was going to miss him so much.

- - - - - - - - -

Draco had woken up extremely early that morning, his head throbbing from his first night sleeping without the aid of a potion since he had come out of the coma. He levitated his trunk to the common room and went to breakfast, he was one of the only people there at the time, and he enjoyed the quiet solitude. He didn't think he would have been able to stand the usual noisy Great Hall. He finished breakfast and left before the other students arrived.

He did not return to the common room, he did not want to see his housemates at the moment. Instead he meandered to down to the library, and into his and Hermione's private room. So much had happened in this room, and he hated the thought of leaving it. He sat down on the couch, and looked into the now empty fireplace. If it hadn't been for that potion, he never would have fallen in love with Hermione, he never would have had the courage to denounce Lucius, and instead of going hom to a Lucius free manor, he would be going home to become a Death Eater. He couldn't believe how much he had changed over the year, how much he had gone through, or how much he was missing Hermione already.

Draco did not leave the room until it was time to go to the Hogsmeade train station. He caught one of the first carriages, and was one of the first on the train. He immediately found a compartment for himself, sealed the door, and lay down on the seat. By the time the journey back to London had begun, he was fast asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Ginny once they were queued up to return to muggle London.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry I was just thinking about . . ."

"About Draco?" suggested Ginny smiling.

"Yeah, why are you smiling? Am I that easy to read?" asked Hermione, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's just, I think he was thinking about you too" Ginny was laughing by now, and she motioned to something behind Hermione.

Hermione turned, and standing right behind her was Draco, smiling the same smile she had grown to love so much. Hermione blushed, but returned the smile. Draco moved closer and held her hands "didn't think you were getting out of here without saying goodbye did you?"

"I hoped I wouldn't" answered Hermione in a whisper. Together they leaned in and kissed each other. The kiss was short, but very sweet, and it filled Hermione with happiness. "You better keep in touch over the summer," lectured Hermione, "I won't have a boyfriend who forgets about me just because he doesn't see me for a while."

"Hermione," whispered Draco in the voice that always filled her with desire, "I could never forget about you." He kissed her forehead, "I love you." He flashed another smile at her, gently squeezed her hands, and turned to walk to the fireplace, where students who paid an extra fee could use floo powder to return home instead of traveling through the muggle world. Before he left Hermione stopped him, "Draco, I love you too." He smiled at her and Hermione watched him as he walked away and stepped into the fire with his trunk, and in a flash of green flames, he was gone.

"Hermione . . . . Hermione!" shouted Ginny, trying to get Hermione's attention. "Come on, it's our turn!"

"Oh, right, sorry." With one last glance toward where Draco had been, Hermione leaned through the barrier along with Ginny. Once on the other side, she ran into the arms of her parents, hugging them each and giving them the news of her Head Girl appointment.

She then turned and bid a final good-bye to her friends, and followed her parents out of the train station. Once in the car, Hermione stared serenely out the window. She answered her parents' questions about school, and they talked about their upcoming vacation. Halfway through the ride, something very unexpected happened. There was a loud pop and into Hermione's lap fell a single red rose, and a letter.

"What's that Hermione?" asked Mrs. Granger.

Hermione read the note before answering;

_I miss you already; next year cannot come soon enough.  
__Love,  
__Draco_

"Oh, it's just a rose and a note . . . . from my boyfriend." Hermione smiled and blushed a brilliant shade of red as she spoke, she hadn't told her parents (both of whom were speechless) about dating Draco. She smiled to herself thinking 'indeed, next year cannot come soon enough.'

* * *

Well, it's over. I certainly hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I would love to get reviews for what you thought of this chapter and/or the story as a whole!

And to all who are interested, I will be writing a sequel! It is going to be called "Serpent Fangs and Lion Hearts" (a similar title to this one since it's the sequel). Here's a little teaser for the types of things you can expect in it: 'the return of Lucius, Death Eaters in Hogwarts, an extremely jealous Ron (even more so than in this story!), and of course, lots of stuff going on between Draco and Hermione because the fic is about them!'

By the way, if I am not on your author alert list, but you would like to know when I post the next story, be sure to include your e-mail address in you review so I can e-mail you when I post it!

So, again, please send me a review with what you thought of this story. Thank you so much to everyone who has read "Serpent Fang in the Lions Den", and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed it!

_TheAngelOfDarkness, zuvalupa, roundrockrules, ydole3343, Kara Black, Chamei, Kacie, shadow-n-the-dark, MiLoV, Phoebe Telumetar, LlywelynWilloughby, my1-and-only, HarryPotterFan670, JessicaDracoMalfoy, elektra30, theloudone, Benji Girl, NeVeRmInD2, citcat299, twistedtwin, trish, Ginny-W13, SCInfinity, Amy85,angelchic4ver, sad-soulz, Jessie, FalconWing, D/HR SHiPPER, __midnite-goddess, __me, AtLossforWords,Stella, midnite-azn, Krazy Krysia, __Siria, Dixiechix581, __DanielLover00, melovedraco, LadyBard1978, __Aanchal, innika, __Mir, crazee, Wildmage's Daughter, dragonblood, Iris Cougar, brianne13, Alcapacien, silvia665, Princess-Kathleen-the-Great, Erica X Lea, annihka, XxXHermione-GrangerXxX, nyyrocks, Draco's all mine, Poodles Q. Pomquter, Alanna'sScribeKeladry, rocknrollchic54, Allie3695, Soul Stealer Immortal, Katie, Kels, shexy-cleva-yollop, RelientKroxmysox721, rock-and-roll, Aeriel Ravenna, HiphopSquirrel32, J.B, hersheys-kisses54, Paige23, Suzaku's Rose, TraptyetfreE, Sweater Vest, Miranda, NeighborhoodSquirrel, ghzowy, Jojo, Michele, Mistress-Of-the-dragon, Hermione-weasley192, __Sirius's-Sweetiepie, BettyLuSue, __anon., seek, nessi, Affi, AquaCherry66, KANorring, ksinger!, mastermune007, Innocent rogue, cold-eyes-for-you, bad kitty, blackdragonofdeath13, fan35412, nan, nikki, Samantha, missy, ilovetom, Xari, padfoot-lover1, Raleigh, tom-felton –luver1-2-2, Hermione Weasley192, ilovetom, Ai Sakura, Daniel-luver00_

_Hands out butterbeer and chocolate frogs to everyone as a way of saying thanks!! __J_


End file.
